<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Could Be Happy by CarlaFromCorrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923431">You Could Be Happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie'>CarlaFromCorrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Coronation Street</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, F/M, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlaFromCorrie/pseuds/CarlaFromCorrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to Life. Carla and Peter return from Devon after hearing about the roof collapse...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carla Connor/Peter Barlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The memories of Devon circulated around Carla's head as she gazes down at her daughter which was wrapped up in a cream fleece blanket huddled in her best friends arms. She thought to herself how times had changed in the last 24 hours, she had a smooth birth and Peter had been by her side the whole time but she still felt empty, it was weird she didn’t know what to do but right now all she could do was to be the mum her little girl deserved, this was her second chance and she was going to grab it with both hands.</p><p>"Love, she wants a feed" </p><p>It was those words that snapped Carla out of her thoughts, she took her daughter, who was still unnamed and fed her holding her close, yet she still felt somewhat empty</p><p>"Oh dear" Carla smiles slightly lifting her baby up to wind her rubbing her back affectionately, the alien concept of motherhood plaguing her mind, the doubt set in as her phone went off, she frowned grabbing it off the side and holding it to her ear</p><p>"Oh Hi, who's speaking?... Right, I'm currently in Devon right now…Well the thing is I've just given birth literally a day ago…I know you need to follow your line of inquiries…well you need to tell me who's died…I don’t know what to say, the soonest we could probably come up would be in a weeks' time…I know it's serious, ok we'll try and get up as soon as possible, bye"</p><p>And that was that Carla broke down in tears, Peter taking his daughter off her as Carla cries into Michelle's shoulder, the hormones and general sadness mixing together creating an overwhelming sense of emotions</p><p>"What's happened, Carla?" Michelle questions, her eyes wide in concern as Carla pulls at her hair taking a seat on the sofa next to Michelle as Peter soothes his daughter's cries</p><p>"Rana's died, the roof collapsed at Underworld," Carla says shakily as Peter places his daughter in the Moses basket which was in the front room going to console Carla</p><p>"Oh, Carla-"</p><p>"They need us to go back, something about inquiries I tried to stress to them that I'm in agony from giving birth but they wouldn’t listen, Peter," Carla says as Peter sighs stroking her hair gently as the baby starts to cry, causing Carla to groan in response</p><p>"She just wants a cuddle with her mummy," Peter says gesturing for Carla to hold her daughter, Peter holding her out but Carla just gets up and heads to the bathroom causing Peter to sigh glancing at Michelle who just shrugs in response</p><p>"Come on then little lady let's get you changed" Peter smiles kissing his daughter's forehead and heading upstairs to her nursery, placing her down on the changing table to change her soiled nappy, Carla hovering in the doorway with a small smile on her face going over to Peter and wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the cheek</p><p>"Do you want to help?" Peter offers as Carla bites her lip glancing at her daughter who was waving her arms around, Carla grabbing a nappy from the pile they accumulated and glancing to Peter in need of assistance </p><p>"So what you do is you lift her legs up and grab a wipe and wipe her from front to back, open the nappy and place her bottom down on it-"</p><p>"What now?" Carla panics slightly as Peter smiles kissing her forehead gently as their daughter whimpers</p><p>"You pull the front through her legs, unhook the tabs and pull them to the front of the nappy" Peter explains as Carla concentrates making sure she does it right, biting her lip which made her look awfully cute from where Peter was standing</p><p>"Is that ok? It's not too tight?"</p><p>"That's perfect" Peter kisses her gently on the lips as Carla picks her daughter up rocking her gently which musters up a loud wail, Carla shaking her head and handing her to Peter</p><p>"Hey, it's ok, she's just being fussy that's all" Peter smiles holding the baby against his chest hoping that they rhythmic beat of his heart will settle her</p><p>"Sorry" she mumbles "It's a big change"</p><p>"I know but you won't bond with her unless you hold her" Peter compromises holding- the baby out to her as she accepts it rocking her daughter slower than before as her eyes open, stuffing her hands into her mouth to suck on them causing Carla to head to the storage unit they had on their bedside table and grabbing one of the dummies Carla had stored there biting her lip and glancing to Peter who prompts her to place it in their daughter's mouth</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Just rub it against her lips" Peter smiles as Carla nods doing what she was told, he baby accepting it into her mouth, sucking vigorously on it</p><p>"There you see" Peter smiles putting an arm around Carla's shoulders causing her to smile "Do you want to take her downstairs?"</p><p>"Hmm ok" Carla replies apprehensively as Peter smiles, Carla picking up the baby and holding her to her chest as they both go downstairs, Michelle smiling at Carla who was holding her daughter, the sight somewhat comforting. Carla sitting down on the soft with her legs outstretched, the baby snuggled on her chest, Peter grabbing a blanket to drape over them both</p><p>"She's very curious" Michelle observes as Carla hums in response looking at her daughter as her eyes dart across the room taking in her surroundings</p><p>"She keeps sucking on her hands though," Carla says as Michelle pouts her lips, the baby spitting the dummy out onto the floor returning to suck its hands</p><p>"I'll get it, you look comfy," Michelle says grabbing the dummy and going to give it a wash handing it back to Carla who holds it to her lips again, her daughter letting out a loud wail</p><p>"For god's sakes, forever the drama queen-"</p><p>"Just like her mum then" Michelle retorts with her eyebrows raises causing Carla to glare in response rubbing her hand up and down the baby's back to settle her again, Peter handing her a cup of coffee</p><p>"Hmm I'm so glad I can finally drink this" Carla beams drinking her highly caffeinated coffee her tongue darting out and collecting the remains which were present on her lips</p><p>"We need to talk about what's going on back home I think," Peter says sitting in the armchair, Carla groaning in response, she was enjoying being in Devon but she knew she had to go back at some point</p><p>"Well all the police said was that they wanted me to go back because they need information on the factory that's all" Carla shrugs as Peter sighs knowing she should be recuperating from her birth</p><p>"Ok, so what do you want to do? Go back-"</p><p>"Well I need to go back otherwise they'll probably prosecute me for not helping with enquiries or summat," Carla says as Peter sighs nodding in agreement, he didn’t want that for her but he also wanted her to take it easy and be a mum to her daughter, especially as she was struggling to bond with her</p><p>"Alright then, we'll go back…" Peter smiles as the baby starts to whimper again, Carla rubbing it's back gently to settle her but instead, she just continues to whimper</p><p>"We need to think of a name for her as well, love" Peter smiles sitting on the floor beside Carla and his daughter to grab a closer look at her</p><p>"I have no clue"</p><p>"How about Michelle?" Michelle asks cheekily as Carla nudges her using her foot rolling her eyes</p><p>"Ok, what about something simple like Lauren or Maisie?" Peter questions as Carla tilts her head to the side scrunching up her face at the suggestions as her daughter sneezes Carla laughing slightly at her as she rubs her eyes sleepily</p><p>"Nah, I don’t like them"</p><p>"Ok, something more unique then?" Peter questions as Carla grins nodding in response as her daughter stretches out across her chest, Carla kissing one of her hands</p><p>"You're going to need a book of baby names at this rate" Michelle mutters as Carla nods in agreement, Peter glaring at Michelle</p><p>"How about Nieve?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head being stubborn over all the suggestions but not wanting to input her ideas</p><p>"You must have some ideas Car?" Peter laughs as Carla blushes slightly, Peter grinning at her as she bites her lip</p><p>"You won't like my suggestion" Carla grins as Peter sighs in response, his daughter clinging onto one of his fingers, Peter smiling at Carla</p><p>"You never know…" Peter tempts her as she sighs in response causing Carla to glance down at the baby before glancing back to look at Peter</p><p>"Evie," Carla says as Peter smiles at her suggestions tilting his head to the side stroking his daughter's hair gently </p><p>"Hmm Evie Barlow, I like it" Peter smiles as Carla grins back at him, Michelle rolling her eyes at the length it took to reach a decision</p><p>"So we good?"</p><p>"Yeah, any middle names anyone?" Carla questions with a laugh as Michelle grins slightly ready to input her name forward as a middle name</p><p>"Michelle" she grins as Carla rolls her eyes</p><p>"Ok, so we have Evie Michelle Barlow. Any more ideas anyone-"</p><p>"I feel like I'm at an auction for baby names here" Michelle drones as the baby starts to cry Carla sighing in response rubbing her back</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart what's wrong?" Carla questions sitting up and supporting her daughter's head holding her in her arms rocking her gently as her cries become louder</p><p>"Try feeding her" Michelle inputs as Carla nods slowly lifting her top up ready to feed her daughter</p><p>"So are we settled on Evie Michelle Barlow?" Peter questions as Michelle beams, Carla cooing over her daughter</p><p>"Hmm yeah our little Evie" Carla says pointing to her lips puckering them for Peter to kiss her which he accepts Carla still holding Evie close to her chest as she finishes feeding</p><p>"Our little miracle"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please just go to sleep” Carla complains bouncing her daughter up and down in her arms humming to try and soothe her cries</p><p>“Hey darlin’” Michelle enters the nursery with a yawn Carla groaning in response </p><p>“She won't settle ‘Chelle” Carla complains stressfully as Michelle smiles at her gesturing for her to hand the baby over to her which she does</p><p>“Come on sweetie” Michelle coos rocking the baby gently as her cries soften into whimpers</p><p>“How did you do that?” Carla questions tearfully as Michelle sighs holding Evie in one arm and leading Carla over to the rocking chair they had and grabbing a blanket to drape over Carla’s legs as well as the nursing pillow, placing Evie down onto it</p><p>“You just need to relax, they can pick up in it y’know” Michelle smiles sitting on the arm of the armchair running a hand through Carla’s hair as Peter appears</p><p>“Sorry, I wanted to try and do it on my own” Carla mumbles as Peter smiles at her persistence to care for Evie</p><p>“We should try and get some sleep if we’re heading back tomorrow,” Peter says as Carla nods scooping Evie up and placing her in the Moses basket, placing the baby monitor beside her and going to hug Peter</p><p>“Hmm, how do you think Si will cope? With everything? He didn’t even know I was pregnant…” Carla bites her lip as Peter sighs knowing they would just have to deal with that when it happened</p><p>“Let’s not worry about that now eh? Let’s just get some sleep then we’ll head off yeah?”</p><p>“Hmm you’re right, night ‘Chelle”</p><p>The next morning was far from peachy, Carla and Peter were stressed as Evie didn’t want to be separated from Carla and every time she was she would cry which meant that the journey home was going to be very tedious, luckily Carla had Michelle to help Peter pack the bags including all their stuff as well as Evie's. Carla was sat lounging around on the sofa with Evie cradled against her chest knowing that if she was to help Evie would start to cry and if she was honest she was fed up with her cries.</p><p>"Come on darlin' I don’t want you chewing on your hands" Carla pouts rubbing the dummy against her lips as Evie's face scrunches up causing Carla to groan in response, rubbing her back to settle her a bit</p><p>"We're almost ready to go Carla" Peter calls through as Carla sighs in response dreading this journey back home, Evie's hand gripped onto one of her finger's</p><p>"Alright!" Carla says as Michelle appears kissing Carla on the head then leaning over to kiss Evie</p><p>"Can I have a cuddle?" Michelle pouts as Carla nods sitting up and holding Evie for Michelle to take, Evie's face scrunching up, Carla tickling her feet gently</p><p>"She really doesn’t like being away from you does she?" Michelle whispers holding Evie against her chest to try and silence her whimpers </p><p>"Can you have her whilst I get ready? I'll try and be quick so she doesn’t scream the place down" Carla laughs slightly as Michelle nods slowly grabbing the blanket and settling down on the sofa with Evie against her chest who just continues to whimper</p><p>"Where's Carla?" Peter questions as Michelle smiles pointing upstairs as Peter smiles heading upstairs finding Carla packing her makeup bag as well as doing her makeup, he swipes her hair away planting a soft kiss on her neck </p><p>"Hmm Hi" Carla whispers applying her mascara as Peter kisses her neck gently again causing Carla to moan in response before swatting him away</p><p>"We need to get going, I've finished packing Evie's stuff, the nappy bag's ready and I have the Moses basket packed" Peter whispers kissing her neck again, his tongue darting out of his mouth causing Carla to moan</p><p>"Peter, we can't have sex," Carla says as Peter sighs in response as Carla wraps her arms around his neck planting a soft kiss on his lips, Peter's tongue darting into her mouth briefly before she pulls away with a smirk on her face</p><p>"How long do we have to wait?"</p><p>"6 weeks, I need time to heal darlin', I'm sorry" </p><p>"I can last six weeks, watch me, I bet you cave before me" Peter grins as Carla laughs at the challenged shaking her head in amusement</p><p>"Yeah, yeah…I doubt you can last until the end of the week" Carla challenges him as Michelle appears rolling her eyes cradling Evie who was still whimpering </p><p>"Are you two seriously challenging each other at who can last the longest until they need a shag?" Michelle questions incredulously as Carla blushes slightly Peter grinning</p><p>"He's trying to seduce me 'Chelle, bloody cheek" </p><p>"We need to get going, I've changed her for you so you just need to put her in the car seat" Michelle smiles gesturing to Evie who was still unhappy, Carla scooping her up into her arms and settling her down instantly. Peter smiles at the union of his daughter and wife</p><p>"Right, let's head home yeah?" Carla questions as Peter nods grabbing her makeup bag and heading to the car, taking Evie off Carla to strap her into the car seat as well as placing a pillow on the passenger seat for Carla to sit on knowing she was still in pain from giving birth</p><p>"We'll meet you there 'Chelle?"</p><p>"Yeah, I have a few of your bits in my car as well so you don’t need to worry if you're missing anything"</p><p>"Well I guess we'll see you when we arrive-" Carla starts as Evie's cries interrupt them causing Carla to groan and Peter, Carla sighing and getting out of the car with her pillow and sitting in the back to settle Evie, giving her one of her fingers to hold</p><p>"Right let's just get on the road" </p><p>2 hours into the drive…</p><p>"Oh Evie please just stop crying" Carla groans stroking her head as Peter pulls up into a space at the motorway services glancing in his rearview mirror seeing Carla struggling to settle Evie</p><p>"She needs a change probably" Peter smiles as Carla sighs nodding grabbing the changing bag from the footwell and putting it on her shoulder before going around to the other side of the car and taking Evie out of the car seat, holding her close to her chest, Peter getting out of the car and planting a kiss on both Carla and Evie's forehead</p><p>"Come on then, let's have a break and grab some food eh?" Peter says as Carla nods guiding her to towards the building, Carla going into the ladies to change Evie quickly and sending a text off to Michelle saying where she and Peter stopped off so she could join them if she wanted</p><p>"Come on then sweetheart let's go and meet up with daddy eh?" Carla smiles kissing Evie's forehead as they try to find Peter in the services, Carla putting Evie in the sling which was in the changing bag to make sure that she was secure and settled</p><p>"I grabbed a coffee, anything to get me through another couple of hours of crying" Carla groans sitting down next to Peter who had a sandwich, Carla grabbing one and eating it before getting a text from Michelle</p><p>"Chelle's heading straight home so I guess we better make a move eh?" Carla smiles as Peter nods grabbing the magazine he got Carla for her to read on the journey back</p><p>"Do you want me to drive?" Carla offers as Peter smiles slightly shaking his head knowing Evie would not settle if he was sat in the back with her</p><p>"She will be less noisy if you're in the back with her," Peter says as Carla nods, both of them heading back to the car, Carla sitting in the car to feed Evie quickly before they set off, placing her in the car seat soon after ready to begin the journey back home</p><p>4 hours into the drive…</p><p>"Keep that song on" Carla groans as Peter laughs, the song currently playing was the only thing that seemed to settle Evie, it was obvious she hated the car seat</p><p>"'Chelle's arrived" Carla smiles as Peter glances into the rearview mirror smiling at Carla who was on her phone, Evie whimpering to herself causing Carla to roll her eyes</p><p>"Have you tried her with the dummy?" </p><p>"Hmm that’s a shout," Carla says going into the changing bag and getting one out rubbing it against Evie's lips as she accepts it, Carla giving her one of her fingers to grip onto</p><p>"This brings back memories" Carla states as Peter raises an eyebrow not really knowing what she was remembering causing Carla to roll her eyes</p><p>"When we went to Portsmouth…you know, John and Cath, little did I know Evie was already growing inside of me eh?" Carla laughs slightly as Peter grins at her, Evie opening her eyes to look at Carla who stokes her cheek with her finger</p><p>"Hmm it's crazy to think that was almost a year ago now, I think we did the right thing though? Don’t you?" Peter questions as Carla sighs, the question was something she wasn’t expecting but she couldn’t help but agree even if she did leave her family to fend for themselves while she grew her child</p><p>"Yeah I do" Carla muses "I also think we should meet up with John and Cath at some point to introduce them to Evie" </p><p>"Yeah, that would be nice I guess" Peter smiles turning off at the next exit as they head back to Weatherfield "Are you nervous?"</p><p>"A bit yeah" she smiles "Mainly about the mess Underworld is going to be in as well as Kate and Jenny hating me, and how Simon will cope with Evie, it's just…I don’t know…going to be weird" </p><p>"Just remember me and Michelle, we're here to help you ok?" Peter says as Carla nods slowly glancing at Evie who was still looking at her with her eyes wide so Carla could look deep into her very soul, her daughter. Something so innocent and pure, she still couldn’t believe her and Peter created something so perfect</p><p>"I know" Carla smiles "I can't believe I'm doing this so soon after birth though"</p><p>"Exactly why when we get in you're going up to bed to recuperate, no arguments" Peter sighs pulling the car into Victoria Street allowing herself to look at the familiar surroundings, sighing in the process, the nerves starting to creep in, or excitement she didn’t know</p><p>"It looks the same" Carla smiles slightly as Peter laughs gently applying the handbrake turning to face Carla who was still stroking Evie's cheek, Peter helping her out of the car noticing her wince in pain, he sighs</p><p>"Come on, let's get you in" Peter smiles as Carla nods glancing to the police cordon which was outside Underworld, Peter gesturing for her to take Evie as Michelle approaches pulling her car alongside theirs</p><p>"Hi 'Chelle" Carla smiles planting a kiss on her cheek as Evie yawns in her arms</p><p>"You ready love?" Peter questions as Carla nods slowly, sitting Evie tightly in the sling which she still had attached to her, Peter leading Carla into the Rover's</p><p>"Peter!" Steve calls as Peter puts his arm around Carla's shoulders knowing this must be awkward for her, glancing  to Kate and Jenny who were sat in the far corner</p><p>"Hey mate" Peter shakes his hand as Carla smiles slightly, Michelle carrying Evie's changing bag for them both, Carla offering a glare in the far corner to Jenny and Kate who just scowl back, Carla taking Evie out of the sling</p><p>"Who's this then?" Steve questions as Peter grins ready to boast proudly about his ever-growing family, Peter ringing the bell at the bar to grab everyone's attention </p><p>"I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Evie Michelle Barlow, she was born a couple of days ago around midday" Peter beams as Carla rolls her eyes at the attention</p><p>"I'm heading up to bed baby, I'm in a lot of pain from that car ride ok?" Carla kisses his lips gently, Evie sandwiched between them both as Carla heads upstairs with Michelle following her, Carla sitting in the armchair in the corner</p><p>"I'll do the bedsheets for you" Michelle smiles kissing Carla's forehead holding Evie to her chest, Peter appearing with the suitcase containing Evie's stuff</p><p>"Does it usually hurt this bad?" Carla questions as Michelle sighs in response nodding, Carla groaning at her agreement to her previous question</p><p>"Just rest it'll help" Michelle smiles as Carla nods smiling at Peter who was setting up the co-sleeper so Carla could place Evie in it to get some rest</p><p>"I'll get you some pain killers, love" Peter smiles as Carla nods settling down into the bed, placing Evie in the co-sleeper as she starts to cry</p><p>"Oh for god's sakes" Carla groans in response causing Michelle to let out a slight laugh, grabbing a blanket from Evie's suitcase and laying it out on the bed, placing Evie down on it and swaddling her in tightly to make her feel more secure and placing her back down in the co-sleeper, Peter appearing with some pain killers and a glass of water</p><p>"Here you are" Peter smiles handing her the glass of water as Carla downs a couple of pain killers, snuggling under the covers to try and get some peace hoping that tomorrow she could spend some of the day without a baby hanging off her…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long night with Evie refusing to settle unless Carla's hand was placed in the co-sleeper with her, both Carla and Peter were drained, Peter holding onto Carla from behind, his arms wrapped around her frame as they lay in bed together with a bit of silence as Evie was now deciding she wanted to sleep. Peter planting a soft kiss onto Carla's neck as she grumbles awaking from her sleep turning to face Peter who kissed her gently on the lips dipping his head to her neck to suck tenderly on it causing Carla to moan quietly.</p><p>"Peter seriously, control yourself" Carla nudges him in the stomach with her knee as Peter refuses to listen causing an eye-roll from Carla as she moans again, Peter pulling her in so she could feel the hardness of his erection through his boxers</p><p>"Please Car" Peter begs as Carla chuckles slightly moving her hand down to massage him through his boxer's causing a moan of pleasure from him, pulling his boxer's down allowing Peter's length to spring to life in her hands, Peter adjusting himself so he was propped up against the headboard</p><p>"Yes baby" Peter moans as Carla moves her hand up and down Peter's length until it was throbbing wildly in her hands, Carla poising the tip of it to her lips, massaging it in circular movements with her tongue causing gasps of pleasure from Peter who's hands were pushing her head down to his groin, Carla making patterns with her tongue on the underside of his dick</p><p>"Mmm" Peter groans pulling at Carla's hair as she speeds up her motions sucking on the tip of his penis then returning to take him fully into her mouth, then repeating it over and over until he couldn’t hold back any longer</p><p>"I'm going to-" Peter gets out before he releases into Carla's mouth, swallowing the sticky substance down her throat coming back up to kiss him, his juices mixed in as Evie starts to cry obviously having been woken up by the antics of her parents</p><p>"Oh baby girl" Carla pouts her lips lifting Evie into her arms to try and silence her, offering her breast to see if she wanted to be fed, Evie accepting gratefully, Peter getting up and heading to the shower to clean himself up smirking at Carla from the doorway who returns his smirk before returning to watch Evie feed</p><p>"Is she alright?" Peter questions having wrapped a towel around his waist, Carla nodding stroking Evie's cheek gently as she pulls away having been full, Carla grabbing one of the cloths which were draped over the co-sleeper to wind her gently</p><p>"I can do that, you get some more rest yeah? I might invite Simon over later, I think he deserves an explanation then maybe later we could go for a walk?" Peter smiles as Carla nods yawning continuing to rub Evie's back passing her to Peter so she could get some rest</p><p>"Yeah, it'll be good to get out" Carla contemplates as Peter kisses her on the forehead heading downstairs with Evie so Carla could catch up on some sleep</p><p>"Right then little 'un, let's get your brother over shall we?" Peter smiles placing Evie in the Moses basket as he rings Simon to come over, Peter grabbing a blanket to settle Evie with making sure she had her dummy in her mouth to stop her from sucking on her hands</p><p>"Peter" Leanne says hovering at the door, Peter glancing to her knowing he was about to get the third degree for her, glancing past her to see if Simon was there but he wasn’t</p><p>"Save it Leanne" Peter starts as Leanne laughs incredulously, Evie immediately waking up from the loud voices which were being used, Peter scooping her up into his arms to comfort her causing a head shake from Leanne</p><p>"Wow you two have been busy, where is Carla? Leaving you to settle the baby whilst she cares about herself-"</p><p>"If you must know, she's recovering from the birth Leanne. She only gave birth two days ago" Peter groans in response as Evie's cries soften into little whimpers, Peter kissing her forehead</p><p>"Where's Simon then?" Peter questions cradling Evie in his arms as Leanne rolls her eyes </p><p>"He doesn’t want to see you, Peter, that's why he sent me and to be honest with you, I don’t blame him, not with a father who darts off to be with his wife and leaves him here" Leanne exclaims as Carla comes down from upstairs having heard the commotion standing at the door to the living room</p><p>"What's going on?" Carla questions glancing at Leanne then Peter obviously annoyed that her sleep was interrupted by then arguing, going to take Evie off Peter to hold her against her chest</p><p>"Simon doesn’t want to see him and it's your fault-"</p><p>"Leanne!" Peter scolds as tears prick Carla's eyes heading upstairs with Evie so Peter and Leanne could fight it out without her needing to be present</p><p>"I'm sorry but you need to know that your cosy little setup is affecting Si" Leanne states as Peter nods slowly, he couldn't disagree with her he could see how it may be affecting Simon but right now he knew he was going to have to make amends</p><p>"I understand, tell Si I'm sorry-"</p><p>"It's going to take a lot more than that to make things right Peter, but yes I'll pass on your message, bye Peter" Leanne sighs leaving the pub, allowing Peter to contemplate what he would have to do to fix his relationship with Simon, he headed upstairs visually distraught with the tears which were running down Carla's face with Evie huddled in her chest with a blanket draped over them</p><p>"Oh, darlin'-"</p><p>"I'm alright, just hormones added in" Carla smiles wiping her eyes, her lips pressed to Evie's head as Peter slides into bed beside them both leaning over to kiss Evie's forehead gently</p><p>"You mustn't let Leanne get to you" Peter whispers cupping Carla's cheek in his and as tears trail down her face, wiping them away so they didn’t land on Evie as she was sleeping rather peacefully on Carla's chest</p><p>"I know, I didn’t I promise…things are just a bit emotional after giving birth to Evie, I promise I'm fine" Carla says as Peter nods kissing her on the forehead grabbing the glass of water from the side and the pain killers for her</p><p>"I've already taken some" Carla chuckles at his assumptions as Peter nods slowly, one of his finger's being gripped by one of Evie's hands</p><p>"Do you want to go out for a walk? We don’t have to go far" Peter says as Carla shakes her head just wanting to snuggle up at home, Peter nodding slowly getting under the covers with Carla allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder</p><p>"How's little Miss Evie then?" </p><p>"A bit clingy for my liking, do you want a cuddle?" Carla offers as Peter shakes his head knowing that Evie was more than happy settled on her chest watching her yawn contently</p><p>"What do you want for dinner?" Peter questions as the phone rings next to them, Carla groaning in response, Peter going to answer the phone </p><p>"Who?" Carla mouths as Peter mouths 'police' to Carla, who rolls her eyes in response, all she wanted to do was chill with Evie, she really didn’t need the hassle of the police on her case right now</p><p>"Alright, yes I understand you need to pursue your inquiries but my wife has literally only just given birth….yes, alright fine…I understand you need to ask her questions…alright fine I'll pass her over" Peter laments handing the phone to Carla who glares at him, Peter offering a shrug knowing that he tried his best</p><p>"Hello Carla Barlow speaking…hmm I guess I could? What time?...yeah ok I can make it….alright yeah thank you" Carla says ending the call causing Peter to shake his head in response knowing she should be resting</p><p>"Look I know you're annoyed but I may as well get it over and done with to stop them harassing me," Carla says as Peter nods in agreement, Evie sneezing causing Carla to laugh, Peter chuckling lightly</p><p>"Oh dear" Peter smiles stoking Evie's cheek as she yawns sleepily starting to whimper quietly to herself, Carla rubbing her back</p><p>"I want pizza"</p><p>"What?" Peter questions as Carla rolls her eyes Evie opening her eyes to look at Peter, the green-blue sea of colours staring back at him causing him to smile widely</p><p>"You asked me what I wanted for dinner, and I want pizza" Carla smiles as Peter rolls his eyes kissing Carla's forehead then kissing Evie's leaving the room to call the takeaway place returning a few minutes later to Evie's cries</p><p>"Oh dear" Carla smiles sliding out of bed and grabbing the changing mat and placing it on the bed to change Evie's nappy, Peter tickling Evie's belly causing her to cry louder Carla nudging Peter using her elbow as she redresses Evie in her sleepsuit, scooping her up to plant a kiss on her forehead</p><p>"Our little family's coming together isn't it?" Carla questions as Peter nods bending down to kiss Evie on the head then kissing Carla on the lips holding both of his girls close to his chest loving every moment of his life…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day and Carla was waking up to what would be a difficult day, Peter was going to be looking after Evie alone so she needed to make sure Evie was fed before she went out. Evie woke several times during the night either wanting to be changed or fed or be held by one of her parents which made them both exhausted so Carla was sceptical this police interview was going to go poorly. Peter made breakfast for them both, Evie settled in the sling which Carla was wearing to ensure they got a couple of hours of peace so they could think, she then fed Evie and headed off to the police station to have an interview leaving Peter and Evie in the car.</p><p>"We wanted to ask you some questions in relation of what happened at Underworld on the 18th March 2019"</p><p>"That's fine" Carla states as the officer nods</p><p>"We understand you were living in Devon at this time and you appointed Sarah-Louise Platt to manage your affairs in Underworld, is this information correct?"</p><p>"Yes, it's correct, I even have the paperwork to prove it if you want it?" Carla offers grabbing the folder she brought with her and finding the paperwork handing it to the officers</p><p>"Thank you. Did Sarah Louise Platt inform you of the fact the roof was damaged?"</p><p>"Yes she did, she said that there was a leak in the roof" Carla admits "I told her to have our local builder, Gary Windass, look at it she then informed me that the whole roof needed replacing due to a botch job that Pat Phelan did last year when he installed a new roof"</p><p>"Ok, that's great. Do you have any more emails between you and Sarah-Louise Platt?"</p><p>"I do. These emails here-" she hands the officers a piece of paper "-show every communication between me and Sarah, as I was heavily pregnant at the time and had a scare I wanted to get away so that I didn’t lose my baby, I had already lost one baby already and I didn’t want it to happen again"</p><p>"That's understandable, you said that you wanted to get away? How are we supposed to know you didn’t leave to get away from the fact that the roof collapsed at your place of work, with your employers inside?"</p><p>"This piece of paper here-" Carla hands the officers another piece of paper "-show's that the tenants in my property down in Devon were given one month's notice to leave, therefore me and my husband could move down there and welcome our daughter into the world"</p><p>"Thank you again. Why was there no communication between you and Sarah Louise Platt on the day of the incident if you don’t mind me asking?"</p><p>"I was in labour and I really don’t think she would've appreciated me screaming down the phone whilst I was birthing my child" Carla retorts as the officer chuckles slightly handing all the paper's to his colleague so that she could copy them, Carla handing them a copy of Evie's birth details</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs Barlow, we may need to be in contact in case new information comes to light but right now you're free to go" the officer smiles as Carla nods taking the papers off his colleague and putting them back in the folder, Carla heading out to meet Peter in the car park, opening the car door to Evie's cries</p><p>"I think she's hungry, I checked to see if she needed changing but I don’t think she does" Peter informs Carla who nods getting in the back with Evie, taking her out of the car seat and offering her a feed which she gratefully accepts, Carla humming to her gently, Peter smiling at the union</p><p>"You done?" Carla questions Evie who pulls away from her breast, Carla lifting her up and propping her against her shoulder with an old rag to burp her quickly, placing her back into the car seat and strapping her in</p><p>"We ready to head off?" Peter questions as Carla nods, Evie gripping onto one of her finger's as Carla straps herself in, both of them heading home, Peter pulling the car up alongside the Rover's, Carla unstrapping Evie and holding her close to her chest</p><p>"I just need to do something" Carla glances to Underworld as Peter nods getting the wheeled frame for the car seat out of the car and setting it up for Carla with the changing bag strapped on it, Carla placing Evie in it with a blanket</p><p>"Ta" Carla smiles kissing Peter gently on the cheek as he waves them off, Carla taking the brake off the pram and pushing it across the cobbles which instantly woke Evie at the bumpy ride it provided</p><p>"Hey" Michelle whispers putting an arm around Carla's shoulders as she sighs glancing to the remains of Underworld</p><p>"Hi 'Chelle" Carla smiles slightly pushing the pram back and forth gently to settle Evie again, Michelle peering into the pram and smiling at Evie who was looking up at her, pinching her cheeks gently as she yawns</p><p>"Is she ok?" Michelle questions as Carla nods taking Evie out and handing her to Michelle for a cuddle as they walk towards the bench outside the salon, taking a seat</p><p>"Have you just fed her?" Michelle questions as Carla laughs slightly nodding in agreement, it was obvious that Michelle has taken in Evie's milk-coma state</p><p>"Yeah poor Peter's probably popped two paracetamol bless…I went to have that interview at the station and left Evie with Peter, she cried the whole time by the sounds of it, so I gave her a quick feed before we came back"</p><p>"Hmm, she's very happy" Michelle coos planting a kiss on Evie's forehead "What are you going to do about Underworld?"</p><p>"Not a clue to be honest with you, right now I just want to focus on Evie but I know people's lives depend on job's there, I don’t know what to do for the best"</p><p>"It's up to you at the end of the day isn't it?"</p><p>"I guess so. Have you spoken to Kate?" Carla questions as Michelle sighs in response shaking her head knowing she should probably offer her condolences </p><p>"Nope, I don’t really know what to say, to be honest with you" Michelle smiles placing Evie back into the pram, Carla draping the blanket back over her so she was warm enough</p><p>"Yeah I get you…I can't make that decision for you 'Chelle because I can tell you're feeling torn between us both but right now I need to focus on Evie, if Kate wants to meet her niece then she can I'm not going to stop her but I will not be making amends for her blaming me for everything, I will be civil for Evie's sake"</p><p>"You don’t mind me talking to her?"</p><p>"No not at all 'Chelle, I can't stop you from having friends can I especially as she's your family-"</p><p>"She's yours as well"</p><p>"I know that but I'm not going to make amends with her if she continues to be grumpy around me, I'll let her have access to Evie but that's as far as it goes for now until I know that our relationship is solid again-"</p><p>"Carla?" Simon shouts from across the road heading over to her, Carla sighing in response, Michelle kissing Carla on the side of her head</p><p>"I'll head off, see ya and goodbye little Miss Evie" Michelle kisses Evie's forehead before leaving allowing Simon to take Michelle's place on the bench</p><p>"I'm sorry about Underworld" Simon smiles slightly as Carla smiles slightly leaning back against the bench, the unforgiving wood far from comfortable</p><p>"Yeah…your mum came to see us yesterday-"</p><p>"She did what?" Simon questions incredulously as Carla raises her eyebrows, it was obvious that Simon didn’t know</p><p>"She said that you didn’t want to see your dad because you were mad at him for leaving with me whilst I was pregnant…" Carla trails off absently as Simon raises an eyebrow confused at why his mum was so against him seeing his dad considering he thought he was old enough to make his own decisions</p><p>"Is this?" Simon peers into the pram as Carla smiles taking Evie out of the pram again and holding her in her arms so Simon could get a better view</p><p>"This is your sister…Evie Michelle Barlow" Carla smiles proudly as Simon offer's Evie one of his fingers which she instantly grips onto causing a beaming smile from Simon</p><p>"She's tiny" Simon gasps as Carla nods in agreement planting a kiss on Evie's forehead "Can I speak to dad?"</p><p>"I don’t see why not? Then maybe you could help me give her a bath if you want, some brother and sister bonding?" Carla offers as Simon grins taking the changing bag for Carla as she smiles placing Evie in the pram "Be warned she may start screaming when we go over the cobbles"</p><p>"Here, we could just carry her in the pram?" Simon says picking up one side of the pram as Carla grins at him as they carry Evie's pram over to the other side of the road so she wasn’t disturbed, placing it down on the pavement as both Carla and Simon enter the pub, Peter smiling widely at Simon</p><p>"Si!" Peter grins going to give him a hug as Carla smiles slightly, Peter tousling his hair as he tries to escape the hug from his dad</p><p>"Hi" Simon bites his lip guiltily as Peter rolls his eyes</p><p>"Let's go through to the back eh, then you can have a proper cuddle with your sister?" Carla questions as Simon nods eagerly, the little family heading into the backroom, Carla unstrapping Evie and holding her to her chest, sitting down on the sofa, Peter grabbing the nursing pillow which was wedged down the side of it and placing it on Carla's lap so she didn’t have to support Evie</p><p>"I'm sorry about my mum, she didn’t even tell me about Evie…I did want to see you, I think she's just jealous or still annoyed at you for leaving me" Simon explains as Peter nods slowly, his blood boiling at the fact Leanne wanted to deny him access to Simon when he was at an age he could decide what he wanted himself</p><p>"It's ok son…at least we know the truth now. How do you like your sister then?"</p><p>"She's alright, very small but she's pretty cute" Simon smiles as Carla grins tickling Evie's feet gently as she kicks her legs, Peter sitting on the arm of the sofa</p><p>"Do you want to hold her Si?" Carla questions as  Simon nods eagerly, Carla picking Evie up and holding her to her chest, Peter placing the nursing pillow onto Simon's lap to allow Carla to place Evie down on it allowing Simon to look at her in greater detail</p><p>"She doesn’t do much…" Simon trails off as Peter rolls his eyes</p><p>"Well she eats, sleeps…goes to the toilet… that’s about it really" Carla contemplates as Simon giggles tickling Evie's feet as she starts to whimper, Carla swatting Simon's hand away</p><p>"No play fighting" Carla scolds as Simon rolls his eyes "Shall we give her a bath then?"</p><p>"Alright then," Simon says allowing Carla to take Evie and leading Simon upstairs into the bathroom, grabbing the baby bath which was already in the bath as well as the thermometer to make sure the water was the correct temperature before adding the newborn insert into the bath</p><p>"Do you want to undress her?" Carla offers as Simon nods, Carla placing Evie down on the changing mat allowing Simon to undress her, Carla adding some baby bubble bath to the bath before turning her attention back to Evie and Simon</p><p>"Hey beautiful girl, shall we get you in eh?" Carla coos undoing her nappy and picking her up, placing her in the bath, Evie crying at the sensation of the water "We mustn't get her umbilical cord wet"</p><p>"She doesn’t like it does she?" Simon grins grabbing a soft sponge as sponging Evie's legs, Carla washing her head as Evie continues to cry</p><p>"She'll be nice and clean though, that's all that matters isn't it" Carla grins pressing her lips to Evie's head, Peter appearing with a fresh set of clothes and a nappy for her, Peter kneeling down beside Carla as they all watch over Evie who was continuing to cry over the horrible experience of being washed</p><p>"Oh baby" Peter strokes Evie's head as Carla smirks kissing Peter gently on the head</p><p>"Shall we get you out then sweet pea?" Carla questions grabbing a towel to wrap Evie up in to dry her off, Carla placing her down on the changing mat "Peter could you get that baby oil stuff from her suitcase, we also need to get that spare room sorted out for her as well at some point"</p><p>"Of course" Peter smiles kissing Carla's head as Simon helps dry Evie off, Peter appearing with the oil handing it to Carla who rubs it over Evie's body so her skin was moisturised, changing her into a nappy then putting a clean sleepsuit on</p><p>"All clean" Carla states holding Evie close to her chest to settle her a bit humming gently, something which Evie loved</p><p>"I best head back…thank you for letting me meet her" Simon smiles as Carla flashes him a quick smile, this simple gesture spoke volumes between them both</p><p>"It's not a problem, she is your sister you can see her any time," Carla says as Simon laughs kissing Evie's head before leaving the pub to go home</p><p>"I spoke to Michelle earlier," Carla says settling down in bed with Evie against her chest, a blanket draped over her slumbering body, Peter's finger gripped by Evie's hand</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"We were talking about Underworld, it got me thinking that's all" Carla smiles slightly as Peter raises his eyebrows, he was definitely intrigued</p><p>"Ok…about what?"</p><p>"Well that place has caused me nothing but pain and it was nice to think I could do something you know…I want to focus on our family Peter, on Evie, on us…I don’t think I want to build the business back up…I kind of just want to sell the plot of land or maybe start a new business under the Underworld name, expand…that sort of thing" </p><p>"Ok…I mean you know what you're doing I will be here to support you whatever you want to do" Peter smiles as Carla sighs in response, there were so many things circulating her mind right now but she needed to be sure that this was what she wanted and the fact that she was struggling to convince herself at the moment spoke volumes</p><p>"Mm thank you, baby, I love you ya know"</p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed and things were going rather smoothly, Carla was released from further police questioning as well as Carla and Peter working together to come up with a plan for Underworld which they were excited to reveal to the workers. Carla was caring for Evie practically full time while Peter ran the bar, most days Carla was curled up in bed watching boxsets with Evie settled on her chest and other times she was going out for coffee with Michelle and today she was hoping to adventure into town to order some of the main furniture for the nursery such as the cot, dresser and changing table.</p><p>"Hi Carla" Michelle smiles as Carla enters the backroom of the Rover's with Evie cradled in her arms</p><p>"Want a cuddle so I can get her bag ready?" Carla offers as Michelle nods eagerly, taking her niece into her arms as Carla potters around in the backroom getting a bag for Evie ready, containing the sling, nappies, blankets and burping rags as well as a cover for when she was feeding to give Evie a bit of privacy</p><p>"I think we're just about there…oh wait-" Carla grins placing the pot of dummies in the bag "-can't forget these"</p><p>"Is she grumpy in the car?"</p><p>"Very so be warned… you may get deafened, let me just attach the bag to the frame then we should be ready to go" Carla smiles as Michelle nods, placing Evie in the car seat ready for it to be put on the frame, strapping her in for Carla placing a blanket over her hoping it would settle her</p><p>"Is she all in?" Carla smiles as Michelle nods, Carla lifting the car seat and slotting it into the frame, wheeling it out to the bar with Michelle with her</p><p>"Let me say goodbye" Peter pouts leaning down to kiss Evie's forehead then kissing Carla gently on the lips, both Carla and Michelle heading out to the car</p><p>"Right I'll drive, you can entertain her" Carla smirks as Michelle rolls her eyes getting in the back with Evie, giving her a finger to grip on to as Carla begins the journey to the shops</p><p>"Gosh she doesn’t like car journeys does she?" Michelle groans in response as Carla chuckles, Evie's cries becoming louder, Michelle digging around in the nappy bag to fine the tub of dummy's offering one to Evie who accepts it but spits it out soon after "Drama queen, just like her mum"</p><p>"Oi! I am not a drama queen" Carla exclaims pulling into a space and stopping the car which immediately stops Evie's cries, Carla rolling her eyes at the situation getting out to buy a ticket so they could go shopping, Michelle placing Evie's car seat in the frame as well as attaching the changing bag to the pram</p><p>"Right let's get going, do you want to push her?" Carla questions as Michelle nods eagerly, she wouldn’t admit it but she loved being an aunt to Evie, it even made her start to feel a little bit broody</p><p>"So what are you looking for then?" Michelle asks as Carla grabs the list out of the changing bag and having a look through it biting her lip at how much all of this is going to cost</p><p>"Pretty much everything, she needs the next size up in clothes as well so we'll need to get some more stuff for her as well as the cot, changing table, rocking chair, you know the usual's"</p><p>"Right let's look at the furniture first shall we that way you can come up with a colour for her room without needing to see if the furniture suits it" Michelle suggests as Carla nods, both of them heading over to where the larger pieces of furniture were, Carla glancing at all of the cots, a matt grey one catching her eye</p><p>"Hmm I like this one, it's girly but not overly girly, you know what I mean?" Carla questions as Michelle nods raising an eyebrow pushing the pram back and forth to make sure Evie stayed asleep</p><p>"It's nice, looks easy to put together as well," Michelle says running her hand over the woodwork as Carla nods writing the name of it down</p><p>"I don't know what theme to go with though, you know how all baby's rooms have a theme, like nature, dinosaurs for boys that sort of thing"</p><p>"Rabbits are cute I guess…stars?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs shaking her head knowing that she would be very indecisive about it</p><p>"I kind of just want her room to be airy and light, it's quite small you see so I kind of want to make it look bigger than it is and I feel light colours are the way to go" Carla contemplate looking at a cream leather rocking chair which had an electronic reclining feature so she wouldn’t need to get a footstool </p><p>"That one's nice," Michelle says as Carla nods adding it to the list of potential buys for Evie's nursery before walking over to the changing tables to have a look at them</p><p>"I kind of want a dark colour" Carla tilts her head to the side looking at a dark oak changing table that had plenty of storage which Carla was all for considering Evie's room was going to be small</p><p>"Oooh that one's nice, you have to get that one" Michelle beams pulling the draws out slightly amazed at how smooth they moved in and out, Evie starting to whimper in the pram, Michelle pushing it back and forward gently</p><p>"Yeah…I might just order it now, I love it as well" Carla smiles as Michelle nods, Carla glancing at the price seeing it almost totalled £450.00, Carla biting her lip guiltily</p><p>"Maybe you should just buy the matching cot as well?" Michelle questions as Carla leads her back to the cots to find the matching one</p><p>"It comes with those bumpers as well, yeah I think I'll get this one, keep it all the same and paint the room white" Carla nods in confirmation writing everything down on her piece of paper </p><p>"Shall we get a spot of lunch then?" Michelle questions as they head to the checkout, Carla handing her card over to pay for the furniture, both of them heading to the car</p><p>"Yeah I guess we could, I'm feeling a bit sore though, maybe we could grab a takeaway and head home?" Carla says as Michelle nods stroking Evie's cheek, as she whimpers still threatening to let out a loud wail which she does, Carla unlocking the car for Michelle to get in, Carla scooping Evie out of the pram and holding her close to her chest as her cries soften</p><p>"Oh, so you were just lonely then?" Carla questions rubbing her back gently, sitting in the car to see if she wanted a feed but Evie refusing "Worth a try" </p><p>"Do you want me to drive?" Michelle offers as Carla sighs nodding in the process, strapping Evie back into the car seat, one of her hands gripped around Carla's finger as Michelle begins the journey home, Evie crying all the way, as usual, Michelle pulling up at the Rover's helping Carla with the pram, Kate and Jenny walking down the street towards them as Carla lifts Evie's car seat off the base so she could place it in the frame but Kate and Jenny just ignore her</p><p>"You don’t have to ignore her you know?" Carla says pointing to Evie who was gripping onto one of her fingers, Kate walking over somewhat timidly Michelle offering a small smile to her, Kate glancing into the pram and seeing Evie snuggled up under a baby pink blanket</p><p>"She's beautiful" Kate whispers glancing at Carla briefly before returning her gaze onto Evie not really knowing what to do with this olive branch</p><p>"You can hold her if you want?" Carla offers as Kate shakes her head leaving and heading off with Jenny causing Carla to sigh in response, Michelle putting an arm around her shoulders Evie's face scrunching up again</p><p>"They'll come round, give them time, why don’t you go in and I can grab us some fish and chips from the chippy, have a cuddle with Evie" Michelle suggests kissing the side of Carla's head before heading off towards the chippy, leaving Carla to go inside to see Peter</p><p>"Hey, love" Peter smiles as Carla smiles slightly back pushing the pram through to the backroom, Peter joining her a short while later, Carla unstrapping Evie</p><p>"Chelle's gone to get some food from the chippy" Carla smiles stroking Evie's head gently before letting Peter have a hold, Evie cuddling up to her dad</p><p>"You ok? You seem down" Peter observes as Carla sighs tearfully, her hormones still messing with her emotions, Peter taking a seat next to her with Evie propped up against his chest</p><p>"I saw Kate and before you start she didn’t say anything…I let her have a peek at Evie, I don’t know it just made me feel weird, I'll be fine in a minute" Carla smiles playing with one of Evie's hands as she yawns, Michelle appearing with a bag of fish and chips rolling her eyes in response</p><p>"You're meant to be upstairs in bed-"</p><p>"What's all this?" Peter says glancing at Michelle who smirks at Carla who takes Evie off Peter to bounce her up and down slightly</p><p>"She's said she was feeling sore so I told her to rest and cuddle Evie upstairs" Michelle scolds as Carla rolls her eyes, Evie crying loudly, Carla checking to see if she needed to be changed</p><p>"I'm just going to change her quick-"</p><p>"Good and stay up there I'll bring this up for you," Michelle says as Carla saunters off upstairs, Peter turning to face Michelle</p><p>"Thank you for this, she could really do with a pick-me-up" Peter smiles as Michelle grins grabbing a tray from the kitchen, placing Carla's food on it</p><p>"Hey…I love spending time with her and Evie, you're also going to be bankrupt" Michelle grins as Peter groans in response knowing that Carla would not want to scrimp on the nursery furniture, both of them heading upstairs to see Carla settle in bed with Evie on her chest again, sleeping peacefully</p><p>"Give me that," Carla says pointing to the tray desperate to eat something "I'm starving"</p><p>"It's like you've been starved" Peter mutters sliding into bed beside her with a bag of chips, Carla picking at them trying not to drop them onto Evie who was looking at Peter, Michelle sitting crossed legged at the end of the bed with her tray of fish and chips</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Peter questions as Carla just shrugs in response grabbing a piece of fish in her hands and putting it into her mouth, Evie yawning still staring at Peter who tickles her chin gently causing her face to scrunch up unhappily</p><p>"Don’t annoy her" Carla slaps him lightly on the chest stealing another handful of chips and eating some of them "Sorry Evie I'm gonna have to move you sweetheart cause I am starving"</p><p>"Oh please don’t" Michelle groans "She'll just cry"</p><p>"But I'm hungry" Carla pouts her lips as Peter sighs grabbing a fork and prodding a bit of fish and holding it to Carla's mouth allowing her to eat it without the need to move Evie</p><p>"It's like you're the baby-"</p><p>"You can't have it all ways 'Chelle" Carla retorts as Michelle grins at her putting her rubbish in a bag as there was a knock at the door, a police officer appearing causing Carla to raise an eyebrow</p><p>"Sorry, I'm not dressed…" Carla trails off gesturing to Evie who was rather comfortable on her chest, a blanket over her slumbering body</p><p>"It's fine Mrs Barlow, we just wanted to talk to you about the incident which happened at Underworld, this is not a formality" the officer states as Carla nods shifting herself up a bit more, handing Evie to Peter so she could speak to the officers</p><p>"Right…what's happened then?"</p><p>"We have reason to believe that the roof at Underworld was sabotaged after an inspection from a health and safety officer"</p><p>"What?" Peter questions incredulously "Who would want to sabotage a backstreet knicker factory in Weatherfield?"</p><p>"That's what we wanted to ask Mrs Barlow in case she knew of anyone who was holding a grudge against her" the officers smiles slightly as Carla lets out a shaky breath racking her brains to see if there were any potential candidates</p><p>"No…" Carla trails off as Michelle rolls her eyes at the blatant lie</p><p>"Well that's a lie" Peter scoffs "Kate Connor, she's been holding a grudge against Carla for over 5 months now, she's the one you should be speaking to-"</p><p>"Peter!" Carla scolds knowing this could blow up in her face, a questioning look on the officer's face, she couldn’t lie and hated being put in this position by Peter "Ok yes…Kate Connor has been rather hostile towards me the last few months"</p><p>"I understand that Kate Connor is your sister? Could you give us any more information about why she was hostile towards you, the more information we have the better outcome of finding Miss Habeeb's killer"</p><p>"Well my brother, Aidan Connor he committed suicide last year and Kate has blamed me for his death ever since, as well as our dad Johnny's death which was in a car accident" Carla explains solemnly not really wanting to continue this conversation and just cuddle with Evie</p><p>"Thank you, Mrs Barlow, we'll leave you to get on with your day, we'll be in touch"</p><p>"What did you do that for?" Carla glares as Peter sighs knowing Carla was going to be mad at him for cutting in and revealing what happened between her and Kate</p><p>"Carla they needed to know the truth, you were just going to lie to them and I wanted you to think about Evie, the last thing she needs right now is you being banged up for perverting the course of justice and refusing to help with police inquiries"</p><p>"You took that decision out of my hands Peter, how could you do that?" Carla questions tearfully, Peter handing Evie to Michelle who takes her out of the room and downstairs leaving Carla and Peter to argue it out</p><p>"I'm sorry, I'm just trying to think of our future-"</p><p>"We won't have a future if you carry on making decisions without pre-agreeing them with me"</p><p>"How was I meant to know they were going to come in then?"</p><p>"You know what, I just need some space" Carla mutters storming into the bathroom leaving Peter to sigh in confusion wondering if Carla was right…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed and the environment was definitely like a war zone. Kate hated Carla more than ever and this made Carla feel rather down and the only thing that was keeping her going was the fact she had Evie to care for and Peter of course. Michelle was yet again stuck in the middle and didn’t know what to do for the best so she decided that helping Carla out would be the way forward, so she decided she would have Evie for a couple of hours so Carla and Peter could talk things through with each other.</p><p>"I'm sorry about what I did the other week" Peter sighs as Carla smiles slightly taking his hand into the soft palms of hers</p><p>"I'm sorry for storming off, I guess I was just feeling the pressure with Evie being attached to me all the time and hormones as well as tiredness," Carla says tearfully as Peter sighs cupping her cheek with his hand Carla's eyes glancing downwards embarrassed to admit her true feelings</p><p>"I understand. I was only trying to do my best for my wife and daughter, I promise you I didn’t mean it maliciously"</p><p>"I know you didn’t, I just blew it out of proportion" Carla smiles slightly picking away at the popcorn she had in a bowl "Shall we watch a movie and block out the world for a bit before little Miss Evie gets back from 'Chelles?"</p><p>"Hmm I would love that, what are we watching then?"</p><p>"How about Fifty Shades Darker?" Carla smirks digging around in the CD box for it, pulling it out triumphantly sauntering over to the TV and popping the disk into it</p><p>"I guess I don’t have much of a choice"</p><p>"You don’t"</p><p>"We could watch porn?" Peter questions eagerly as Carla groans in response knowing what it would lead to, she couldn’t deny she wanted it but she physically couldn’t</p><p>"Baby…you know we can't have sex-"</p><p>"I wasn’t suggesting sex…"</p><p>"Oh great, so I get to pleasure you and I get nothing in return?" Carla questions incredulously rolling her eyes in response, Peter pouting his lips sulkily </p><p>"Don’t look at me like that" Carla smirks wrapping her arms around his neck leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips, her tongue seeking entry into his mouth, Peter moving his had to her hair as their kiss deepens, Carla moaning slightly, Peter moving his hand to the waistband of her leggings</p><p>"I want to fuck you so bad" Carla groans as Peter chuckles slightly pecking her on the forehead allowing her to settle back down on his chest as she clicks the movie on, a knock at the back door of the Rover's Carla raising an eyebrow getting up and going to answer it seeing an upset Michelle carrying Evie in the sling</p><p>"Chelle? What's happened?" Carla questions concerned as Michelle bursts into uncontrollable tears, Carla scooping Evie out of the sling putting an arm around Michelle's shoulders and leading her into the backroom</p><p>"Can you just take Evie upstairs and put her in the co-sleeper, Peter?" Carla questions as Peter nods taking Evie upstairs leaving Carla and Michelle to have some space, Carla grabbing a wine glass from the cupboard and a bottle of wine and pouring a glass for her</p><p>"What's happened 'Chelle?" Carla questions letting her sob into her chest Carla stroking her hair offering her the glass of wine, Michelle downing it in whole then grabbing the bottle and filling the glass and downing another Carla sighing in the process</p><p>"It's R-Robert…we're over" Michelle cries downing another glass as Carla raises her eyebrows in response letting out a breath still stroking Michelle's hair as Peter comes into the room with an unhappy Evie</p><p>"I think she's hungry…" Peter trails off as Carla nods taking Evie off Peter, still sitting next to Michelle, Carla adjusting Evie so she could feed, Carla humming like she always did when Evie was breastfeeding, Michelle playing with one of Evie's feet</p><p>"You can go out the front if you want, I'll just settle her in the Moses basket when she's done" Carla smiles as Peter nods going to man the bar, leaving Carla to settle Evie as well as Michelle</p><p>"So then why are you and Robert over?" Carla questions as Michelle just cries again glancing at Evie  </p><p>"He wants a baby," Michelle says "Having Evie, she made him want it more"</p><p>"Oh…I'm so sorry 'Chelle-“</p><p>“Don’t…I’m going out” Michelle huffs as Carla grabs her wrist, Michelle wrangling her arm free and storming out of the pub, Carla unable to follow due to Evie, Carla groaning in response scooping Evie up and heading upstairs and settling down into bed with Evie huddled into her chest wondering if Michelle would be safe considering the mood she was in…</p><p>Michelle headed into town via a tram, she didn’t want the risk of bumping into anyone she may know. So there she was sitting in a bar in town with a series of shots lined up in front of her as well as men coming up to try their luck as usual but she batted them away. Her memories flitted back to the times when she was a child, her and Carla as well as Rob chucking back bottles of whiskey as well as vodka and the usual WKD but at this time she couldn’t be bothered whether she went home or slept with a series of men no matter how bad is sounded, then there was one man in particular which caught her attention and with a concoction of spirits, wine and alcopop she was definitely out of it.</p><p>"Michelle?" </p><p>"Oh god" she groans rubbing her forehead in response, nursing a glass of wine in her hands</p><p>"Don’t act so surprised, I'm surprised you're not at the Rover's?"</p><p>"Yeah I didn’t fancy the likes of Carla and Peter telling me to sober up, it's the last thing they need with a new baby" Michelle slurs followed by a seductive cackle, pushing her body up against him as he smirks in return</p><p>"Oh I see, Carla has been a busy bee hasn’t she?"</p><p>"She has indeed. Now can I get you a drink?" Michelle offers stumbling back onto her bar stool running her heeled boot along his inner calf then thigh</p><p>"I think you can do much better than a drink don’t you?" </p><p>"Hmm, just this once though, mind you" Michelle cackles grabbing his arm and pulling him out of the bar now knowing how this night would go or what it would entail for the future…<br/>******</p><p>"Come on Evie" Carla groans in response trying to settle her upset daughter who just continued to cry in her arms, Peter appearing having heard Evie's strained screams from the stairs</p><p>"Give her" Peter gestures to Carla who shakes her head bouncing Evie up and down gently causing Peter to sigh, tears streaming down Carla's face</p><p>"Carla sweetheart, please just give her" Peter pleads as Carla gives in handing Evie to Peter where her cries immediately soften, tears spilling freely down Carla's face at the fact she couldn’t settle Evie</p><p>"I'm such a bad mum…"</p><p>"You're not Carla, she was just picking up on the stress, were you worrying about Michelle?" Peter questions gently getting into bed beside Carla and letting Evie rest on his chest</p><p>"I'm worried about her…she hasn’t been like this since her split with Steve, even then she wasn’t that bad…"</p><p>"Oh sweetheart" Peter sighs running a hand through her hair as Evie continues to whimper, Peter, rubbing her back tenderly as she lets out a cry</p><p>"I've tried feeding her, she doesn’t need changing" Carla pulls at her hair fed up with her daughter's cries, Peter getting up and pacing the room with Evie hoping to settle her but all attempts proved fruitless</p><p>"Ok, come here," Peter says beckoning Carla over and sitting her down on the armchair, grabbing the nursing pillow and putting the newborn sound machine on which they bought recently knowing Evie liked to be fussy when going to bed</p><p>"Right I need you to relax ok?" Peter says kneading her shoulders, Peter helping position Evie's head towards Carla's breast as she latches on gently, Peter humming gently to his wife and daughter as Evie finally feeds off Carla who was now much calmer</p><p>"Thank you, baby, what would I do without you eh?" Carla whispers as Evie pulls away to sneeze before continuing to feed, Peter sitting on the arm of the armchair planting kisses in Carla's hair</p><p>"Why don’t we snuggle up and cuddle little Miss Evie for the remainder of the night, we can talk about Michelle if you want? Or we can just drink in Evie's appearance, watch a film?"</p><p>"Yeah…can you take her quickly and swaddle her I need to pee" Carla smiles pecking Peter's cheek handing Evie to him and heading into the bathroom leaving Peter to swaddle Evie, Carla returning seeing the cutest scene in front of her, Evie settled on Peter's bare chest with a blanket draped over her slumbering body</p><p>"Look at you two" Carla whispers getting back into bed pecking Evie on the head then Peter, offering one of her fingers for Evie to grip on to which she does</p><p>"Do you want to talk without her interrupting now?" Peter offers as Carla bites her lip wondering if it would be a good idea, it's not like she could go out looking for Michelle or even help her right now</p><p>"I just worry about her, when Michelle's off on a bender than the aftermath will be crazy"</p><p>"I'm sure it won't, love. She'll be glad to have your support though and plenty of cuddles with Evie…I'm sure she'll be fine after all of that"</p><p>"I just hope she hasn’t done anything stupid…"</p><p>It was the next morning and Michelle was waking up with a sore head, she glances around the grotty hotel she was in rubbing her tired eyes, no one was there with her though, she didn’t remember a single thing last night and in a way she thanked herself for getting completely smashed. Then the guilt started to build at the fact that she left Carla worrying about her so she rushed around frantically grabbing her phone turning it on to find it had no battery, she sighed in response. She glanced down to her naked frame before the tears welled in her eyes, she got dressed grabbing all the items of her clothing from where they were tossed around the room, she then headed home to face the music…</p><p>"Who the hell is that at this time of morning?" Carla groans in response grabbing her robe and heading downstairs to answer the door seeing a dishevelled Michelle in yesterday's clothes </p><p>"Oh 'Chelle" Carla replies sympathetically as Michelle bursts into tears, Carla wrapping her arms around her frame as she sobs, Peter, appearing with a grumpy Evie in his arms wanting attention from her mum</p><p>"I can go…" Michelle trails off glancing to Peter who was holding Evie, Carla shaking her head "I didn’t know where else to go"</p><p>"'Chelle stay as long as you need" Carla smiles gesturing for her to go through to the back before taking Evie off Peter for her morning feed</p><p>"Come on then, where did you get to last night?" Carla questions beginning to feed Evie who was grateful for the attention, Michelle stroking one of her feet</p><p>"I went to a bar in town then crashed out at a hotel"</p><p>"Now the truth" Carla sighs shifting Evie's position so she was more comfortable, stroking her cheek tenderly</p><p>"Fine" Michelle huffs "I went to a bar in town, then had sex at a hotel, you happy now?" </p><p>"Oh 'Chelle, I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"Carla this is not your fault, mine and mine only please stop beating yourself up about it and focus on Evie" Michelle groans in response as Carla nods sitting Evie upright in her arms to burp her, Peter entering the room and heading to grab a coffee</p><p>"Do you want me to pop and see Robert get you a spare pair of clothes?" Carla questions as Michelle sighs nodding handing her the flat keys with a small smile</p><p>“Yeah just pick up some trackies, I’ll head back later when my head isn't feeling as tender” Michelle rubs her forehead, Peter appearing with two aspirin and a glass of water as well as a mug of coffee “Ta Peter”</p><p>“Alright, why don’t you have a cuddle with Evie whilst I go and do this eh?” Carla offers the baby to Michelle who accepts grabbing one on the blankets and draping it over Evie who was now snuggling into her chest</p><p>"Actually Carla I'll go" Michelle smiles slightly as Carla raises an eyebrow handing the keys back to her</p><p>"Ok…as long as you're sure" Carla smiles kissing Michelle's cheek tenderly as Michelle hands Evie to Carla and leaves the pub</p><p>"Right here's some brekkie" Peter smiles placing a plate down on the table containing toast and lashings of butter. Carla places Evie in the Moses basket  so she could eat in peace without having to hold her daughter</p><p>"Hmm thanks, it is ok if 'Chelle stays here right? I don’t want you to feel railroaded into the situation as I felt like…well you know" Carla mutters taking a bit of here toast as Peter smiles taking her free hand and kissing it gently</p><p>"It's fine Carla you don’t need to ask, she needs your support, I wouldn’t want to take that opportunity away from you" </p><p>"Thank you, baby, can we do something today? Like go for a walk as a family, maybe Simon could join us?" Carla questions glancing at Evie then back to Peter with a soft smile on her face</p><p>"We could I guess, it'll do Evie the world of good to have some fresh air" Peter smiles as Carla beams excitedly for their first family outing even if it was to the Red Rec</p><p>"Hi guys, I got a bag so…" Michelle smiles gesturing to her duffle bag she had in her arms, Carla smiling slightly</p><p>"Do you want any toast?" Carla offers as Michelle groans shaking her head</p><p>"No ta, my stomachs still a bit delicate, is it alright if I use your shower?" Michelle questions as Carla nods gesturing for her to go upstairs </p><p>"You can put your bag in the spare room if you want as well, assuming you're staying of course…" </p><p>"Are you sure it's ok?" Michelle glances between Carla and Peter, Peter smiling and nodding</p><p>"Of course it is 'Chelle" Carla beams as Evie's cries interrupt them all, Michelle sniggering at the timing before leaving the situation and going to have a shower, Carla scooping Evie into her arms to see if she was lonely from being left in the Moses basket</p><p>"Oh baby girl, what's the matter?" Carla coos gently as Evie's cries continue to ring out, Carla seeing if she needed changing "I might give her a bath"</p><p>"Do you need a hand?" Peter offers as Carla bites her lip rather cutely nodding wanting Peter to be involved, Peter putting an arm around her shoulder bumping into Michelle in the hallway</p><p>"I'm done if you need the bathroom" Michelle smiles as Carla nods bouncing Evie gently to try and soften her cries, Michelle pecking her on the head leaving Carla to get on with bathing Evie</p><p>"Come on sweetheart" Carla whispers undoing Evie's sleepsuit, Peter appearing with a fresh nappy and Evie's bath products</p><p>"I'll do the water for you, love" Peter smiles turning the tap on and placing the thermometer in the water to check the temperature in the baby bath</p><p>"She's really not happy is she?" Peter smirks as Carla groans in response lifting Evie up into her arms and holding her so she rocks her gently</p><p>"Right we're all good" Peter smiles as Carla takes Evie's soiled nappy off and placing it into a bag, putting Evie into the bath and grabbing a sponge, Peter offering a finger so Evie could have a bit of comfort as it was clear she didn’t like to be bathed, Michelle sniggering from the doorway</p><p>"Oh dear someone does not like being washed do they?" Michelle grins kneeling down beside Carla tickling Evie's feet as Evie stops crying staring directly at Michelle</p><p>"This child is weird" Peter mutters as Carla splashes water at him along with a glare</p><p>"She's just particular-"</p><p>"Like her mum then" Michelle cackles as Peter laughs, Carla now splashing Michelle with the water</p><p>"Come on then sweetheart let's get you out shall we?" Carla questions rolling her sleeves up and taking Evie out of the bath and placing her on the changing mat wrapping her in a towel, grabbing the baby oil and massaging it into her skin</p><p>"She'll fall asleep like that" Michelle inputs as Peter glances over Carla's shoulder seeing Evie's eyes become heavy with sleep, planting a kiss on the side of Carla's head</p><p>"Sorry Evie love but I need to put you in a nappy" Carla grins lifting Evie's lets up which immediately made her cry, Michelle cackling in response as Carla makes short work of putting Evie's nappy on, then putting a fresh sleepsuit on</p><p>"All clean, you can have a cuddle with your dad" Carla smiles allowing Peter to take Evie and hold her to his chest, Evie providing a tired yawn from all her crying</p><p>"I don’t suppose there's two paracetamol in here?" Carla questions rummaging through the bathroom cabinet pulling out two paracetamol</p><p>"You feeling sore, love?" Peter questions as Carla nods walking into the bedroom and downing the oval pills which were in her mouth with the remnants of her water from the night before</p><p>"Right you get into bed, I can take Evie for a bit if you want a break?" Peter offers as Carla nods snuggling down under the covers thanking Peter in her head for letting her catch up on her sleep for a bit so she was ready to take Evie out for a walk later</p><p>It was just before dinner time and both Carla and Peter were out walking Evie around the park to give her some fresh air, both of them arguing who wanted to push her which melted Carla's heart so in the end Carla let Peter push her knowing that she fed and held Evie most of the time. Memories flooded Carla's mind of when they first got together, it was the same park they went to on their first day of admitting feelings together and here they were some years later pushing their daughter around the path that circled the lake.</p><p>"She likes walks doesn’t she?" Peter questions as Carla leans her head on Peter's shoulder gripping onto his arm as they walk together, Carla glancing at Evie every now and then to check to see if she was alright</p><p>"Hmm, it'd be a good way to settle her" Carla muses as Peter laughs slightly kissing her on the top of her head</p><p>"What do you reckon her personality will be? Her hair colour?" Peter questions as Carla glances into the pram before humming in response trying to picture Evie when she was older</p><p>"I reckon she'll be very confident, mischievous, she'll obviously have dark hair as both of our hair is dark" Carla grins as Peter smiles slightly</p><p>"Are you looking forward to the future?"</p><p>"Very. What about you?"</p><p>"I reckon the future couldn’t be brighter"</p><p>Only if things were that simple…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were never that simple though, they never would be. Michelle was still living with Carla and Peter and had become very much part of the furniture. The past month had been somewhat weird, well, that was the way Carla described it, there had been many incidents in her life that were very much out of the ordinary. Some days she would just go out with Peter and Evie for walks around the park and feel like all eyes were on her, she would feel like she was being followed and it made her feel quite paranoid. She would even be walking down the street on her own and feel as if she was being stalked but when she glanced behind her no one was there as usual which made her want to pull her hair out, these situations made her convinced that she was being followed and all this paranoia was starting to become evident to Peter as well.</p><p>"Are you going to be ok going out on your own?" Peter questions swaying Carla gently in his arms as she rests her head on his shoulder</p><p>"I'll be fine, I have 'Chelle so don’t worry. You also need to see the builders about rebuilding Underworld as well" Carla pokes him on the cheek, Peter leaning in to kiss her gently on the lips, his tongue skimming along her lips, Carla reciprocating and allowing it to fight with hers</p><p>"Peter put her down" Michelle groans as Carla blushes slightly taking Evie off Michelle and holding her close and kissing her on the forehead</p><p>"Sorry" Peter smirks towards Carla "Now go"</p><p>"Alright" Carla laughs at his eagerness placing Evie in the car seat with her favourite blanket "We'll see you later, baby" </p><p>"I'll carry her, you can carry the bag" Michelle smiles as Carla nods grabbing the changing bag and her handbag, both of them walking to the car. Carla frowning at the car, Michelle gasping at the slashed tyres</p><p>"I told Peter that I was being stalked why didn’t he listen to me!" Carla exclaims as Michelle sighs glancing around her surroundings to see if she noticed anything untoward but there was nothing, Michelle putting an arm around Carla's shoulder and leading her into the pub</p><p>"What did you forget?" Peter grins as Carla just storms into the backroom causing Michelle to sigh in response, Peter raising an eyebrow at Carla's obvious mood</p><p>"You're tyres are slashed, believe she's being stalked now?" Michelle questions as Peter raises his eyebrows in shock heading into the back room seeing Carla cradling Evie against her chest and bouncing her gently</p><p>"I'm sorry Car-"</p><p>"Don’t! You wouldn’t believe me so what was the point?" Carla questions sobbing gently into Evie's head </p><p>"I'm so sorry, we need to ring the police sweetheart" Peter suggests as Carla nods slowly in agreement knowing she needed to protect Evie especially if someone was out to get her</p><p>"You do it," Carla says as Evie begins to cry, Michelle appearing in the doorway to help a dishevelled Carla out with Evie</p><p>"Let's go upstairs and give her a feed shall we?" Michelle says putting her arm around Carla's shoulders and leading both her and Evie upstairs to let Peter phone the police</p><p>"Who's after me 'Chelle?" Carla cries sitting down on the rocking chair they got for Evie's room, Evie cradled in her arms, her cries straining as Michelle grabs one of the muslin cloths to put on Carla's shoulder</p><p>"I don’t know darlin', why don’t you just give her a quick feed eh? Then we can think?" Michelle says as Carla lifts her top up ready to feed Evie, Michelle clicking the sound machine on to provide some white noise for Evie, watching Carla hum contently as Evie feeds, Peter hovering in the doorway</p><p>"The police are coming over to make a statement later and ask you a few questions" he smiles wandering over to where Carla was with Evie and kneeling in front of them both</p><p>"Ok" Carla replies bluntly, still annoyed at Peter for not believing her</p><p>"Carla-"</p><p>"You know what, take your daughter, I'm going out" Carla replies handing Evie to Peter storming downstairs and grabbing her bag and coat, Michelle and Peter sighing in exasperation</p><p>"I'll go," Michelle says as Peter nods, Michelle planting a quick kiss on Evie's forehead as she leaves to find Carla</p><p>Michelle searched the local area for Carla but all attempts proved fruitless, she was running out of places to search. Michelle decided to call it a day and head home and when she arrived back at the pub Carla was already there giving her statement.</p><p>“This is Michelle she was there with me when I noticed my tyres had been slashed,” Carla says with a small smile directed at Michelle</p><p>“Um yeah I was” Michelle inputs as Carla smiles slightly</p><p>“Have you noticed any other occurrences which have made you feel like you’re being followed?” an officer questions as Carla sighs</p><p>“Yeah I guess so, it's mainly just a feeling I get when I'm out and about but it's mainly when I'm on my own, maybe I'm being paranoid"</p><p>"We understand that there was an accident at your place of work where the roof was deliberately sabotaged, do you have any idea who may hold a grudge against you?" The officer questions as Carla shakes her head</p><p>"Not a clue but they have to be related don’t they?" Carla quizzes as the officer sighs</p><p>"Most likely, we're not ruling it out. If you have any more information in regards to all of this ring my number on this card, we'll show ourselves out" </p><p>"Well that was interesting" Michelle inputs nervously as Carla nods rubbing her forehead in exasperation before Peter appears with Evie in his arms</p><p>"It was, I just don’t understand this though? I mean I don’t have many enemies in this world and I doubt Kate and Jenny would go to the extent of doing all of this, to be honest with you, but I guess we’ll see won't we?" Carla sighs going to take Evie off Peter, offering him a small smile as she coos over her daughter</p><p>"Why don’t we get a takeaway and chill for the evening?" Peter offers kissing Carla on the back of the head</p><p>"Yeah, I guess so" Carla nods in agreement and Michelle plays with one of Evie's feet, tickling them gently causing her to whimper</p><p>"Oi! Don’t bully her" Carla pouts her lips as Michelle grins kissing Evie's foot </p><p>"I'll nip out and get it" Peter smiles kissing Carla's forehead then kissing Evie's "I'll be back soon, you have a cuddle"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carla woke up and for once Evie was sleeping peacefully beside her in the co-sleeper, her body was pressed against Peter's, then she felt it, a familiar sensation digging into her back, she sighed lustfully turning to face him hooking her leg over his hip to pull him closer which roused him from his sleep, the mood changing in the room rapidly. Carla leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, Peter already working on deepening the kiss, his tongue already forcing her lips open to fight for dominance with her tongue, Carla raking her fingers through his hair as Peter works on removing her tank top then moving to her shorts pulling them down in one swift motion along with her underwear, Carla returning the favour and yanking Peter's boxer's down grinning in anticipation as she grips he base of his cock, her hand working it into a more hardened state than it was to the previous sensation she felt</p><p>"Mmm baby" Peter moans tilting his head back in sheer pleasure, his finger's tweaking her nipples as she gasps in response, her hands still gripping his penis as she shuffles down the bed to take him into her mouth </p><p>"Shh baby, we don't want to wake 'Chelle up or Evie" Carla teases as she plants wet kisses along his length before returning to suck the tip, sinking down onto him so she could feel him in the back of her throat</p><p>"Oh god" he groans moving his hips in tandem, Carla working magic with her tongue "I can't hold on much longer" </p><p>"Yes!" Peter breaths out releasing himself into Carla's mouth as she swallows the sticky substance down her throat, Peter pulling her up and kissing her swollen lips in response, their tongues battling with each other as Carla grabs his cock poising it to her entrance as he pushes it into her causing a grunt from Carla</p><p>"I'll go gently" he whispers in case she was still in pain from giving birth to Evie, Peter rocking his hips in circular motions as Carla tilts her head back allowing him to plant wet little sucks along her collarbone, Carla rocking her hips towards Peter's thrusts</p><p>"Oh god" Carla cries quietly in case they woke Evie, as she bucks her hips frantically against Peter's wanting to feel her orgasm</p><p>"Go on baby" Peter encourages into her ear as she sighs lustfully, a warmth encasing his throbbing member which was buried inside of her as he pumps into her rhythmically, Carla rolling her hips to help him</p><p>"Ugh! Yes!" Peter cries breathlessly as he releases again, his warmth filling Carla as they both rock gently wanting to prolong the moment as they come down from their high, a smirk plastered on Carla's face as Peter pulls out of her followed by a stream of the products of sex causing the bedsheets to dampen beneath them both</p><p>"Gosh" Carla catches her breath "I missed that"</p><p>"Look who's awake," Peter says glancing over Carla's body and she turns to face Evie who was glancing up at them both from her co-sleeper</p><p>"I'm surprised we didn’t wake her" Carla laughs sitting up against the headboard pulling the duvet with her to cover her modesty as she tickles Evie's tummy gently</p><p>"Hey beautiful" Carla beams as Evie still looks at her, Carla scooping her up into her arms, Peter placing an arm around Carla's shoulders as they both gaze down at their daughter mesmerised by the eyes staring back at them</p><p>"She's grown quite a bit hasn’t she?" Peter observes as Carla nods stroking Evie's cheek gently with one of her fingers</p><p>"Yeah she has, she's changed so much, her face is chubbier and she's starting to grow out of her newborn clothes so we'll need to go shopping at some point for some more three-month ones"</p><p>"Do we have to?" Peter groans as Carla raises an eyebrow</p><p>"Uh, yes! She's our daughter we have to provide for her" Carla grins as Peter rolls his eyes not wanting to go shopping "We also need to get her a passport as well"</p><p>"Planning on taking a holiday then?" Peter teases as Carla rolls her eyes tickling Evie's tummy again</p><p>"No…well kind of, a family holiday? With Simon as well" Carla contemplates as Peter raises an eyebrow at the suggestion which made him feel rather excited</p><p>"We could go with John and Cath again?"</p><p>"Depends when they're going and if they want a screaming baby with them" Carla shrugs as Peter gets his phone going to give John a call, sliding some pyjama's on leaving Carla to get Evie ready</p><p>"Come on then sweetheart, let's get you ready" Carla smiles chucking on her tank top and offering her breast to Evie who accepts gratefully, Carla humming to her as she feeds, Michelle hovering in the doorway welcoming the sight in front of her</p><p>"Is she ok?"</p><p>"Hmm we're just having some time together whilst Peter talks to John about an impromptu holiday" Carla smiles as Michelle watches on</p><p>"Do you want me to get her anything?" Michelle offers as Carla bites her lip gently trying to think about what they needed</p><p>"Could you get her a nappy and a new sleepsuit?" Carla questions as Michelle nods leaving the room and returning with what Carla requested as she smiles </p><p>"Ta for that 'Chelle, just saves me having to get up to get it all"</p><p>"Why don’t I take her for the evening? You and Peter can have a date night or something?" Michelle offers as Carla nods slowly slightly unsure about leaving Evie as she hasn't let her out of her sight yet</p><p>"Maybe…I'm not sure about leaving her though"</p><p>"You could feed her before you go, then you could go to the bistro, it's nearby?" Michelle questions as Carla nods biting her lip not really wanting to be separated from Evie but she was willing to give it a try, Peter approaching with a big grin on his face causing Carla's face to light up</p><p>"So…I've spoken to John and they're heading out to Malta in the summer, he said that we could bring Simon and Evie as there is plenty of room-"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes really he also said that we can go down for a mini-break beforehand as well, take some of our stuff down there for the summer so we're more prepared this time," Peter says as Carla beams excitedly</p><p>"I can't wait, sun, sea-"</p><p>"Don’t you dare say sex" Michelle inputs as Peter glares at her. Carla snickering as Evie sneezes, Carla kissing her forehead gently to settle her again</p><p>"'Chelle said she would have Evie for us if we wanted to go out for some alone time?" Carla says as Peter glances at Michelle who nods eagerly </p><p>"Alright then…it'd do us some good to have some time alone without a baby hanging off Carla" Peter smirks as Carla nudges him with her foot</p><p>"Good, I can't wait to spend time with my niece" Michelle coos as Evie starts to whimper "Do you want anything at the shops as I'm popping out?" </p><p>"Umm you could pick her up another pack of nappies, the newborn size," Carla says as Michelle nods tapping Evie's head affectionately </p><p>"I'll be back soon" Michelle smiles as Carla nods back handing Evie to Peter</p><p>"I'll need to change these sheets" Carla groans as Peter smirks at her bouncing Evie up and down gently "I'm going to nip in the shower, she needs changing by the way"</p><p>"Oh, I see how it is! You leave all the rotten jobs to me!" Peter exclaims as Carla shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly heading into the bathroom to have a shower, leaving Peter to have a cuddle with Evie</p><p>"Shall we change you then sweetheart" Peter smiles down at his daughter as he walks into her nursery with her in his arms, placing her down on the changing table to change her, grabbing some wipes and a nappy, Carla watching the sight from the doorway, her hair scraped up in a ponytail</p><p>"Don’t put that one on her" Carla rolls her eyes grabbing a three-month sleepsuit from the chest of drawers handing it to Peter</p><p>"Why can't she wear this one?" Peter raises an eyebrow as Carla grins sarcastically</p><p>"Because that one is too small, this one fits her" Carla states as if it was obvious as Peter swipes the sleepsuit off her dressing Evie who was stretching her arms on the changing table</p><p>"There we go sweetheart" Peter plants a kiss on her forehead picking her up and bouncing her gently as they both head downstairs, Carla settling down on the sofa in the backroom with Evie snuggled on her chest, Peter grabbing a blanket and draping it over both of them</p><p>"Ta, I don’t suppose you have any food? We kind of worked up an appetite after this morning's session-"</p><p>"I knew it!" Michelle beams "How did it feel since giving birth to Evie?"</p><p>"Alright, it was a little painful but yeah…it was alright" Carla shrugs as there was a knock at the door, Peter going to answer it and seeing two police officers standing at the door, he sighed allowing them to enter </p><p>"We're here to see Mrs Barlow?" one of the officers asks as Peter nods gesturing for them to enter the backroom where Carla was still cuddling Evie</p><p>"Oh…Hello?" Carla frowns as Peter mouths 'sorry' to her</p><p>"Mrs Barlow we've had a lead on the investigation into the person who may be stalking you" </p><p>"Ok…I mean you'd probably do a better job than me at trying to find out who it is" she mutters as the officer sighs, Evie whimpering on Carla's chest</p><p>"Mrs Barlow, we have reason to believe your stalker is in fact your brother, Rob Donovan-"</p><p>"What?" Peter splutters "He's in prison, for murder!"</p><p>"I'm afraid to say that he was released a couple of months ago, we also have reason to believe he was related to the incident which happened at Underworld" the officer informs them as Carla wipes her eyes, her lips pressed to Evie's head</p><p>"So he could've been stalking my every move?" Carla exclaims tearfully glancing at Michelle who had gone rather pale, tears forming in her eyes</p><p>"'Chelle?" Carla questions as she shakes her head grabbing her bag and jacket and storming out of the pub</p><p>"Essentially yes, but don’t worry, we have officers searching for him and there will be an officer guarding the back door to your establishment as well, so you don’t need to worry" the officer reassures Carla as she sniffles and wipes her tears to make sure they don’t fall on Evie and wake her up</p><p>"Thank you" Carla whispers as the officer nods </p><p>"Your safety is our number one priority, I'll see myself out" the officer smiles leaving the room, Peter taking a seat next to Carla and planting a kiss on her forehead, then one on Evie's head causing her face to scrunch up and let out little grunting noises</p><p>"Why is he out Peter?" Carla questions as Peter sighs </p><p>"I don’t know darlin' but we'll keep you both safe, I won't let him touch you ok?" Peter confirms as Carla nods snuggling into his side so he could hold her</p><p>"Michelle looked shocked, more shocked than me" Carla states raising an eyebrow as Peter frowns at her, playing with one of Evie's hands</p><p>"Wasn’t she close to Rob back in the day?" Peter questions as Carla chuckles slightly at the memories clouding her mind before being poked by Peter to bring her back into reality</p><p>"I guess so, well we all were" Carla shrugs standing up with Evie in her arms and heading upstairs to the bedroom bumping into Michelle halfway and seeing her tearful expression, Carla immediately handed Evie to Peter who was far from happy being separated from her mum</p><p>"Chelle? What's up?" Carla questions leading her into their bedroom, Peter heading into the nursery to settle Evie on his chest in the rocking chair</p><p>"I'm so stupid Carla"</p><p>"Hey…it can't be that bad?" Carla says as Michelle bursts into uncontrollable tears sobbing into Carla's chest as Carla hushes her gently</p><p>"I slept with Rob, that night when…" Michelle states as Carla pulls away from her to pace the room</p><p>"You did what?" Carla questions incredulously glaring at Michelle who just continued to sob "If this is some sick joke…"</p><p>"It's not, I'm so…so sorry" Michelle glances up to look into Carla's eyes which were blazing, the anger bubbling in her veins </p><p>"Get out" Carla whispers </p><p>"Carla-"</p><p>"Get out!" Carla screeches "Take your stuff with you as well!"</p><p>"I'm sorry," Michelle says last one time but Carla wasn’t happy, her hand colliding with Michelle's cheek as Michelle walks off to collect her stuff leaving Carla to curl up into a ball and sob in a foetal position, Michelle glancing one more time at Carla, her bags firmly in her hands as she leaves the pub</p><p>"Carla?" Peter questions holding Evie against his chest as Carla stares into space trying to contemplate everything; Peter placing Evie down in the co-sleeper so he could hold Carla</p><p>"Michelle…she…slept with Rob…when she was drunk…" Carla hyperventilates as Peter kisses her forehead holding her close to his body</p><p>"Oh darlin'"</p><p>"I don’t want to talk about it"</p><p>"Ok, that’s fine" Peter replies hesitantly "What do you want me to do?"</p><p>"Hold me, please just hold me" she begs as Peter brings her in as close as he could holding her close to his body as she drifts off into a peaceful sleep…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was 3 am in the morning and Peter reached out beside him feeling nothing but cold sheets, he sighed and forced his eyes open only to find that Carla wasn’t there beside him let alone Evie. He slid out of bed questioning everything that happened when they went to bed last night, Carla was very fragile at the moment and he was worried that if something was to happen then she would go off the rails and forget about Evie and her wellbeing. Peter hated to doubt her but right now he couldn’t help but think about the implications of Rob in their lives and when he glanced down at his naked body he couldn’t help but think he took advantage of Carla's mental state. Peter made his way to the nursery where Carla was cuddling Evie against her chest as she dozes peacefully with their daughter in her arms.</p><p>"Carla, love" Peter rouses her gently as she jumps slightly, her eyes fluttering open and a soft smile on her face</p><p>"Oh god, I'm sorry I must've fallen asleep" she groans tilting her head back Peter planting a soft kiss on her lips, then planting a kiss on the top of Evie's head as Carla smirks suggestively</p><p>"So…you usually walk around the house naked then?" Carla whispers suggestively as Peter glances down at his naked body, a smirk on his face</p><p>"Hmm Mrs Barlow, I must inform you that when I walk around the house naked, I do it for me and only me"</p><p>"Oh really? That mustn't be very satisfactory, must it?" Carla whispers sauntering over to put Evie in the cot before returning to wrap her arms around Peter's neck and kissing him softly on the lips, her tongue pressing against his lips as he deepens the kiss, his tongue wrestling with hers as they swirl around each other, Peter moving to kiss her neck, sucking tenderly on her flesh</p><p>"Mmm" Carla moans as Peter assaults her neck, his tongue hot against her aching skin as Carla's hand trails down to grip the base of Peter's cock stimulating it until it was hard under her touch causing him to moan</p><p>"Oh god" Peter groans as Carla drops to her knees licking her lips, her eyes blazing into Peter's as she takes him into her mouth, her tongue tracing patterns along the underside of his cock as Peter's hands fall to her hair, pulling at it gently to spur her on</p><p>"Carla" Peter whispers as he rocks his hips gently, Carla sucking the tip of his cock before taking him in her mouth again sucking solely on him causing him to grunt and release, Carla swallowing before her gag reflex kicked in her eyes twinkling up at him as she pulls away Peter kissing her fully on the lips, his tongue battling hers again as he walks her towards the wall pinning her up against it causing a cackle, Peter pressing a finger to her lips to silence her</p><p>"Get on with it Peter" Carla moans as Peter purposely toys with her robe, pulling at the knot gently to reveal her naked body, Peter trailing a finger from her thigh toward her centre causing her breath to become shallow as Peter teases the skin on her thigh causing her to groan in frustration as she shrugs her robe off, the satin material crumpling in a pile on the floor</p><p>"Peter" she scolds in anticipation moving her hand to her clit to get some relief, Peter pinning her tighter against the wall rubbing his throbbing length through her folds, dragging it through them causing Carla to buck her hips against his, feeling his member throb when sliding through her folds</p><p>"You're doing my 'ead in" Carla complains as Peter pulls away completely backing away from her, Carla following him and pinning him down on the rocking chair, straddling him and forcing him to enter to her, his cock buried deep inside of her, feeling it throb inside of her as she tries her best to ground herself against Peter's hips even though his strength was far superior</p><p>"Just relax baby" Peter whispers, his breath hot against her neck as she grunts in response, Peter rolling his hips ever so gently which made Carla glare menacingly into his eyes, Peter taking her by surprise and thrusting up into her as she tilts her head back, her mouth agape with pleasure</p><p>"Oh baby, yes!" Carla cries as she feels Peter's penis slide in and out of her, Peter finally allowing her to grind down on top of it, here hands gripping onto Peter's arms, her nails digging into his skin as her legs begin to tremble, the rocking chair moving frantically back and forth with every thrust spurring them both on</p><p>"Let go Carla" Peter begs as Carla tilts her head back rocking her hips as fast as possible shifting in position slightly which brought her to the brink as she whimpers before crying out as her orgasm took over her body, her body shaking profusely on top of Peter's as she comes out from her high allowing Peter to thrust up into her  as she recovers as he releases his juices lining her vagina, mixing with hers, Evie's cries interrupting them causing Carla to jump off Peter wincing at the loss of having him buried inside of her to tend to their daughter</p><p>"Oh darlin' I'm sorry if we woke you up" Carla coos holding Evie against her naked chest, Evie relishing in the skin to skin contact and settling down into a comfortable state</p><p>"Is she ok?" Peter smirks as Carla pouts her lips rubbing Evie's back and bouncing her gently as she walks around the room</p><p>"Hmm she's just a bit unhappy" Carla smirks glancing at a naked Peter who was still sitting on the rocking chair recovering from his orgasm</p><p>"Shall we get back to bed then?" Peter questions standing behind her and massaging her shoulders to relieve the tension as she sighs turning to face him to nod in agreement</p><p>"Come on then" Peter whispers leading both Carla and Evie into their bedroom, ready to sleep for the rest of the night after their lust was sated…</p><p>Carla and Peter woke later on in the morning to Evie's cries, knowing that she needed a change Peter took her into the nursery to allow Carla to grab a bit more sleep, Peter changed Evie into a fresh nappy and sleepsuit going over to the rocking chair and having a cuddle with his daughter, moments which were rare on most occasions with Carla caring for Evie almost full time.</p><p>"You look more and more like your mum every day you know that sweetheart?" Peter whispers to his daughter as she gurgles in response looking up at Peter with her eyes open</p><p>"She also looks like you too you know" Carla smiles leaning against the doorway with her hair scraped up in a ponytail, her arms crossed on her chest</p><p>"Come here" Peter smirks as Carla catches his smirk as if it was infectious as they both laugh at the memories of the sex they had on the rocking chair, as Carla plants a kiss on Evie's head, Peter puckering his lips for one as Carla rolls her eyes kissing him softly</p><p>"So then what are we going to do today then Miss Evie?" Carla questions as Peter smiles at her rubbing Evie's back tenderly</p><p>"Shall we…hmmm…go to see Roy?" Carla questions scooping Evie up from Peter's chest and planting a kiss on Evie's forehead as she holds her</p><p>"Make sure the officer goes with you if you're going out-"</p><p>"Peter I'm not a child-" she starts but Peter just puts a finger to her lips to silence her causing her to roll her eyes</p><p>"Listen to me. I just want you and Evie to be safe so will you take the copper's advice and take the officer with you?"</p><p>"Fine, even if it is only over the road" Carla mutters as Peter grins triumphantly causing a glare from Carla herself</p><p>"Ok good, why don’t you go and freshen up and I will cuddle Evie for a bit?" Peter offers to take his daughter as Carla nods kissing his lips gently and heading off to have a shower ready to go to Roy's</p><p>With Carla dressed she spent an hour getting Evie's stuff ready, making sure she had spare clothes and nappies as well as blankets in case it got cold. The officer was still protecting Carla and Evie in case Rob was going to turn up and put the frighteners on them but either way, she wasn’t going to let him dictate her life, so she made the way to Roy's.</p><p>"Carla!" Roy greets her as she rubs Evie's back through the sling, Carla glancing around the room and clocking Michelle in the corner looking rather downtrodden  staring into her brew</p><p>"Hi Roy, could I get a coffee? And what about a bacon roll?"</p><p>"Of course. Shona, can you handle the customers?" Roy questions as Shona appears nodding going to take someone's order, as Roy leads Carla over to one of the tables</p><p>"I need to ask you a question, Roy" Carla smiles slightly as Roy nods curtly in response</p><p>"Of course"</p><p>"Would you like to be Evie's grandad?" Carla questions taking her out of the sling and offering her to Roy who cradles her</p><p>"I wouldn’t like to take that position from Johnny, even if he is no longer with you" Roy replies as Carla sighs glancing at the scene in front of her, tears filling her green eyes</p><p>"That's why I asked you, I want her to have a grandad, someone who will spoil her rotten, and right now Johnny can't fulfil that. I want her to have a family who love her and who will do anything for her and you fill that role, Roy" Carla smiles as Roy glances down to Evie who was sleeping peacefully in his arms</p><p>"Carla, I would be more than happy to" Roy confirms as Carla grins excitedly glancing at Michelle in the corner of the room who was wiping her eyes</p><p>"I don’t suppose you could just hold her whilst I speak to Michelle?" Carla questions nodding towards the corner of the café as Roy nods</p><p>"Y-Yes I would love to" Roy nods as Carla smiles getting up and heading to the corner of the café to join Michelle</p><p>"Did I say you could sit there?" Michelle huffs as Carla scoffs in response rolling her eyes and folding her arms across her chest</p><p>"No, but I think you owe me don’t you for screwing my brother" Carla hisses as Michelle glares at her, tears filling her eyes as Carla leans forward</p><p>"Now let me tell you something Michelle, quite frankly I don’t ever want to see you again so if you don’t move out of Weatherfield there will be hell to pay" Carla raises her eyebrows, her eyes blazing into Michelle's </p><p>"You know what? I will be glad to get out of here" Michelle states grabbing her stuff and storming out of the café laving Carla to grin triumphantly as she heads back over to Roy who was holding a whimpering Evie</p><p>"Is she unsettling?" Carla questions as Roy bounces Evie gently in his arms causing her to let out a strained cry, Carla taking her off him to hold her close to her chest, kissing her gently on the top of her head</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Roy questions matter-of-factly as Carla chuckles slightly at his concerns wrapping the sling around Evie</p><p>"No of course not Roy, she's just being fussy and she's quite attached to me, Peter even has problems and he's her dad" Carla laughs slightly as Roy nods grabbing his apron and heading back to the counter to help Shona allowing Carla to head back home with Evie</p><p>"Hey darlin'" Peter greets her as she approaches the bar giving him a quick kiss on the cheek</p><p>"I need to change her then I'll be with you" Carla smiles as Peter nods gesturing for her to go out the back to change Evie</p><p>"You alright, love? You seem quiet" Peter observes bringing her into a comforting embrace as she sighs tearfully, letting her defences come crumbling down </p><p>"I saw Michelle" she sniffles causing Peter to tilt her head up to meet his awaiting lips "She's getting out of Weatherfield"</p><p>"That's a good thing isn't it?" </p><p>"No, because it was me who made her go, I gave her an ultimatum. I'm such a bad person" Carla cries as Peter sighs at her state</p><p>"You're not Carla, don’t ever think that, you were just letting your feelings get the better of you" </p><p>"Was I though? Or was I just being a cold-hearted bitch?" Carla questions incredulously storming out of the room in a rage causing Evie to let out a cry, Peter scooping her up and holding her close causing her cries to soften</p><p>"What are we going to do with your Mummy then?" Peter questions as Evie gurgles leaving Peter to wonder whether Carla would be ok and at that thought it was when Peter came up with a plan…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Carla?" Peter knocks gently on the door seeing Carla pack her bags frantically pulling at her hair every now and then as she does so</p><p>"Woah ok, let's calm down," Peter says placing Evie in the co-sleeper beside the bed and going to hold Carla close to his chest as she sobs into it clutching fistfuls of his shirt</p><p>"I can't do this Peter, not again" Carla cries as Peter hushes her gently knowing she will wake Evie </p><p>"What do you want to do? Get away again?"  Peter questions looking directly into her eyes as she ignores his gaze shaking her head as she bites her nails</p><p>"Ok then how about we wait for Evie's passport and in the meantime we get away for a mini-break, down with John and Cath?" Peter suggests as Carla squeezes him tight, wrapping him up in a hug not wanting to feel separated from him</p><p>"Please, I can't do this Peter" Carla whimpers as Peter nods breathing in the scent of her hair as Evie's cries interrupt them both, Peter heading over to the co-sleeper to pick up Evie and hold her close to his chest to settle her</p><p>"I'll tell you what we'll do, we're going to pack some bags right now and inform the police about where we're going, we're going to go and stay with Cath and John for a bit down in Portsmouth to get away from all the stress here, just me, you and Evie"</p><p>"Ok" she whispers as Evie starts to cry again causing tears to well in Carla's eyes and fall down her face, Peter sighing at her distraught expression</p><p>"I think she's hungry" Peter smiles gently wiping Carla's tears as she nods taking Evie into her arms and going into the nursery to sit on the rocking chair, offering her breast as Evie accepts, feeding off her mother, her hand placed on Carla's chest </p><p>"Look at her, this is our daughter Carla, she needs her mum and if that means going away for a bit to get her feeling ok again, then so be it"</p><p>"Can we leave today?" Carla questions hopefully, her eyes still smarted with tears as she glances up into Peter's. He saw the hope in her eyes and he wanted to make sure she felt safe and happy in her home environment, so he kissed her on the head and grabbed his phone and made a call</p><p>"Hey, John mate…yeah you could say that…look that offer still stands right, what we spoke about a few days back?... Really?....today at the latest, things have happened and we need to get away again for a bit and focus on Evie…ok, that's sorted then, we'll see you later…yeah bye mate"</p><p>"Peter?" Carla questions a small smile creeping onto her face as she winds Evie who was starting to fall asleep on her shoulder</p><p>"John said we can go today, we just need to pack some bags, Evie's co-sleeper or Moses basket and head down to Portsmouth" Peter smiles as Carla's smile widens holding a slumbering Evie in her arms</p><p>"Really? This isn't a joke?" Carla confirms as Peter shakes his head causing Carla to squeal in excitement</p><p>"Right I'll start packing our stuff while you cuddle little Miss Evie" Peter smiles as Carla nods reclining back on the rocking chair and grabbing a blanket to drape over Evie's body as she sleeps</p><p>"I promise you I'll protect you baby" Carla whispers pecking her daughters head as she yawns causing Carla to chuckle lightly, wondering what the next 24 hours would bring…</p><p>With their bags packed Carla, Peter and Evie were on the road down to Portsmouth. Carla was in the back with Evie, holding her hand as she looked aimlessly around the car as well as sleeping sometimes as Carla entertained her the best she could. Peter was driving and they were due to stop off at a hotel to sleep for the night as it was getting late, Carla made the decision to travel at night thinking that Evie would settle better. So Peter pulled off at the next motorway station so they could grab a bite to eat and change Evie before they booked into the hotel.</p><p>"What do you want to eat love?" Peter questions as they glance at the various restaurants and shops listed Carla biting her lip as Evie whimpers in the sling</p><p>"Hmm maybe I might push the boat out and have a pizza with you" Carla contemplates as Evie begins to grunt in the sling, Carla bouncing her up and down gently to settle her </p><p>"Alright I'll order, why don’t you get her changed and I'll meet you in the restaurant area?"</p><p>"We'll be back soon" Carla smiles pecking him on the lips grabbing the changing bag from Peter and heading into the ladies to change Evie, returning a while later to Peter who was eating the pizza, offering a slice to her as she groans in appreciation</p><p>"Mmm thanks, baby, I'm starving" Carla grins taking a bite of pizza as she scoops Evie out of the sling to hold her in the crook of her arm, Evie staring directly at Peter as he pulls a face at her causing a smile</p><p>"She just smiled!" Peter exclaims as Carla frowns glancing down to Evie who was fiddling with her hands before her face scrunches up</p><p>"Oh darlin'" Carla pouts her lips as Evie whimpers, Peter pulling faces at her again as she smiles causing Carla to gasp</p><p>"Take a photo Peter" Carla states pulling faces at Evie who continues to smile allowing Peter to take a photo of Evie's smile, Carla kissing her on the forehead as she lets out a cry</p><p>"Come on sweetheart, you're getting tired, aren't you? Go to sleep yeah?" Carle hushes her daughter as she just continues to cry causing Carla to groan as she shoves more pizza into her mouth </p><p>"Maybe we should get to the hotel?" Peter questions as Carla sighs finishing the rest of her pizza as they both head to the car to collect their overnight bags to head to the hotel, Carla placing Evie in the car seat so she could have a break from carrying her as Peter leads them both up to the room</p><p>"Finally we can relax" Carla sighs sitting on the bed and getting Evie out of the car seat and placing her down on the bed</p><p>"Right let's change you in to your pyjamas" Carla smiles grabbing the bag and getting a fresh sleepsuit out as well as Evie's favourite blanket</p><p>"Do you want me to give her a bath, love?" Peter offers as Carla nods slowly biting her lip handing Evie's stuff to him "Get some rest yeah?" </p><p>"Hmm I might just do that, wake me if she won't settle without a feed" Carla smiles grabbing her bag as Peter heads into the bathroom to give Evie a bath leaving Carla to rummage through her bag, smirking at her red satin nightgown laced with black trim</p><p>"Come on then sweetheart let's get you into-" Peter coos as he witnesses Carla sat crossed legged in the armchair in the corner, her eyes blazing into his</p><p>"Wow" Peter whispers as Carla stands up the delicate fabric of her nightgown falling midway over her thighs causing Peter to trail the length of her body, scanning every detail settling on the soft mounds of her breasts they on the tantalising gap between her thighs causing him to lick his lips</p><p>"Are you ok Peter?" Carla questions wrapping her arms around his neck being careful not to squish Evie</p><p>"Fine" he breaths out "I was just going to put Evie to bed"</p><p>"Oh really?" Carla smirks suggestively her hand massaging him through his trousers as Peter moans slightly, Carla removing her hand and scooping Evie up to hold her and give her a feed before bed</p><p>"Hurry up Carla" Peter groans as Carla raises her eyebrows continuing to hum to Evie who was feeding peacefully, Carla playing with one of her feet Peter walking behind her to massage her shoulders planting a soft kiss on her neck, his tongue darting out to massage her skin causing Carla to moan</p><p>"Peter, I'm trying to feed our daughter" Carla scolds as Peter's tongue massages her pulse point, Carla pushing her legs together to quell the rising heat in between her legs as she tries to focus on Evie</p><p>"Can't you stop her?" Peter whispers as Carla hits him on the arm to bat him away which caused Evie to cry</p><p>"Come on darlin' Daddy's just horny" Carla grins pecking her forehead, Peter taking his shirt off allowing Carla to feel his skin against hers causing her to sigh as she continues to hum to Evie who was now sleeping in her arms, Carla placing her in the travel cot at the side of the room as Peter appears behind her grabbing her waist as she smirks pushing her up against the wall as he kisses her passionately</p><p>"Baby" Carla whispers as she bucks her hips against Peter's desperate for the friction as Peter raises an eyebrow pushing one of his legs in between hers as she moans tilting her head back to reveal her neck causing Peter to suck on the skin which was present, his hands pushing her nightgown up</p><p>"No underwear?" Peter questions as Carla lets out a strained chuckle, Peter teasing the skin of her inner thighs as Peter brushes her folds ever so gently causing her to gasp and grab his wrist</p><p>"Excuse me?" Peter questions seductively Carla placing his hand unmistakably placed on her clit causing her to moan and rock her hips against his hand</p><p>"Please Peter, get inside of me" Carla begs tearfully her expression frustrated as she pushes her hips towards his, Peter undoing his trousers and ripping his boxers off as he rubs his penis through her folds causing Carla to whimper </p><p>"Calm down Carla" Peter whispers as she shakes her head grabbing his penis and poising it to her entrance, Peter giving in and pushing into her as Carla moans in response, Peter thrusting up into her as she tilts her head forward to meet his, her mouth agape with pleasure</p><p>"Uh Peter! Harder!" Carla whimpers as she thrusts down into Peter's thrusts, Peter carrying her to the bed and placing her down on it kissing her passionately, his cock still buried inside of her as she shudders at the change of position causing her to wince slightly as Peter pushes into her wildly, the tip of his cock slamming into her cervix causing her body to tremble</p><p>"Oh god!" Carla cries immediately waking Evie who starts to cry loudly, Carla closing her eyes groaning in response "Finish me off Pe'er"</p><p>"Baby let me feel it" Peter whispers into her ear as Carla whimper's her orgasm taking her by surprise as she cries out, Peter thrusting wildly into her releasing shortly after, Carla sliding out from underneath Peter to tend to Evie, her legs weak from the lack of recovery after her orgasm </p><p>"I'm so sorry Evie" Carla kisses her forehead as she settles down in her arms, Peter offering her the box of tissues to clean herself up as she hands Evie to him smirking grabbing a wad of tissues</p><p>"Ta, I might just let her sleep on my chest for a bit as I'm not really tired now" Carla smiles as Peter nods sliding into bed knowing he would have to drive tomorrow as Carla grabs Evie's blanket from the travel cot so she could snuggle with her sliding in bed beside him ready to cuddle Evie for what would be the remainder of the night…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carla and Peter arrive in Portsmouth after a long and unsettling journey with Evie crying for the whole journey from the hotel they were staying at. Both Carla and Peter were happy to get out of the car and console their very upset daughter as well as recover from the strained cries which were draining them when inside of the car but nonetheless they were both happy to be out of Weatherfield for a bit.</p><p>"Oh darlin' I know the car seat can be traumatic" Carla hushes Evie bouncing her slightly as she cries Peter rubbing his hand over Evie's head as she continues to cry</p><p>"I'm going to put her in the sling I think," Carla says as Peter nods handing her the sling and helping her put it on hoping that it will help to settle Evie</p><p>"Look you see you're ok" Carla whispers as Evie's cries soften to whimpers as Peter chuckles slightly setting the frame for the car seat ready in case Carla wanted to transfer Evie to it as well as the changing bag ready to meet Cath and John on the boat</p><p>"Shall we get going then?" Peter questions as Carla nods excitedly pushing the pram towards the dock to meet Cath and John</p><p>"Peter!" John greets him as Peter pats his back causing Carla to roll her eyes bouncing Evie up and down as she was still unhappy from the car ride</p><p>"Hey mate" Peter grins ready to boast about his family to him </p><p>"Carla" John nods in her direction kissing her gently on the cheek Carla smiling widely at the affection </p><p>"Hey John"</p><p>"So this is your kiddo, is it? Little Evie?" John questions as Carla scoops Evie out of the sling to show her to John properly as Evie's face scrunches up causing Carla to roll her eyes</p><p>"She looks like you Carla" John remarks as Carla smirks towards Peter who was playing with one of Evie's hands</p><p>"Yeah well she's very unhappy right now from being in her car seat, so I'll be glad to get her in" Carla beams as John nods gesturing for them to both follow him</p><p>"Carla! Peter!" Cath beams walking over to them both as Carla hands Evie to Peter so she could hug Cath</p><p>"It's so good to see you again" Carla whispers as she hugs Cath who pulls away to head over to Peter who was holding an unsettled Evie still, trying to hush her gently</p><p>"Let's see this little one then" Cath beams as Carla takes Evie off Peter to show her to Cath, placing her in her arms</p><p>"Oh Carla, she's beautiful" Cath gushes as Evie squirms around in her arms trying to get comfortable Carla rubbing her tummy gently to give her some comfort but Evie just cries in return</p><p>"Come here sweetheart" Carla whispers scooping Evie out of Cath's arms and pressing a hand to Evie's forehead to check for a temperature but finding nothing "She doesn’t feel hot, she must just be unhappy then"</p><p>"Right me and John will get the bags love, all of Evie's stuff is in here" Peter smiles kissing Carla gently on the lips then kissing Evie's forehead before leaving with John to get the rest of the bags</p><p>"Would you like a coffee Carla?" Cath offers as Carla holds Evie to her chest rubbing her back hoping to stop her whimpering, Cath returning with a tray of coffee for them both </p><p>"So then tell me, what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Straight to the point as usual Cath" Carla smirks as Cath rolls her eyes, Evie looking up at Cath and yawning before her face scrunches up, Carla humming to her gently as Evie shifts around</p><p>"You know Michelle-"</p><p>"That one who phoned you like a million times when your dad died?" </p><p>"That’s the one, she slept with my brother-"</p><p>"What? Sorry to be blunt but isn't he dead?" Cath raises an eyebrow as Carla rolls her eyes </p><p>"My other brother-"</p><p>"Your other who?" Cath groans in response realising how confusing Carla's family was </p><p>"Rob, he's my brother, from my mum's side, anyway before you ask he was in prison for murder and whilst I was in Devon heavily pregnant with Evie he got out then there was an accident at Underworld, well I say accident, he sabotaged the roof and then killed my sister's fiancée."</p><p>"So, let me get this straight, you leave us in December last year then all this happens, you must be cursed"</p><p>"Very funny" Carla retorts rolling her eyes again "Look no offence Cath but I came away to forget about this whole situation"</p><p>"I understand, why don’t you just get into bed and settle your daughter eh? She could probably do with some attention from her mum for a bit"</p><p>"Yeah I guess you're right…are we still in the same room we were in before?" Carla questions scooping Evie off her chest so she could head into the bedroom</p><p>"Yeah, it's still the same, love. The bed's already made and there are towels on the bed as well" Cath smiles as Carla nods heading downstairs to her and Peter's bedroom, sliding into bed with Evie on her chest</p><p>"Where's Carla?" Peter questions as Cath sighs slightly </p><p>"She's downstairs, she seems a little down, I feel as if I may have made her a bit mad" Cath sighs as Peter nods slightly as he walks down to the bottom deck to find Carla</p><p>"Can I come in, love?" Peter knocks gently on the door pushing it open slightly to see Carla nursing Evie, tears falling down her face as she does so</p><p>"Oh darlin', Cath's really sorry, she thought she pushed a bit too far" Peter whispers cupping her cheek and wiping her tears but Carla just shakes her head to remove his hand</p><p>"It wasn’t Cath, it's just me, everything's me" Carla states tearfully as Peter holds her close to shush her gently so Evie could continue feeding</p><p>"What's going on in that head of yours Carla?" Peter whispers as Carla shakes her head tearfully, Peter planting kisses in her hair to comfort her</p><p>"I don’t know Peter, I'm scared, I'm angry, I just feel like I'm out of control, the last time I felt like this was when…well you know when" Carla cries as Peter closes his eyes not wanting to think about that dreadful time in her life </p><p>"Why now eh?" Peter breaths out blinking the tears away which were forming in his eyes, taking Evie off Carla so he could wind her, grabbing a muslin cloth out of the changing bag and placing it over his shoulder</p><p>"I don’t know Peter, is this normal when you have a baby? Is it normal to feel so low after having a baby, I love Evie so much and I love being around her but I just feel sadness in the pit of my stomach, she used to make me feel so warm, I just don’t know anymore" </p><p>"Oh sweetheart, you'll get through this and being away will probably do you the world of good, it'll give you a chance to bond with Evie again without the issues with Michelle and Rob being in your face" Peter suggests as Carla glances to Evie who was snuggled very closely on Peter's shoulder, Carla stroking her cheek with the back of her finger wondering why the world chose her to look after something so precious </p><p>"I just need time I think"</p><p>"I know, let's see how this week goes and see if you feel any better yeah?"</p><p>"Hmm ok, can I have a cuddle?" Carla pouts as Peter chuckles slightly propping Evie up against his chest with a blanket draped over her as Carla grips onto Peter's body wanting to feel close to him</p><p>"Might be a little hard to cuddle me with her on my chest" Peter smirks as Carla looks into Evie's eyes, it provided her with so much happiness as well as a contrasting sadness</p><p>"I don’t want to disappoint her" Carla whispers as Peter presses his lips to her forehead rubbing Evie's back as Peter takes Carla's hand and places it on Evie's head</p><p>"Right, take your top off" Peter states as Carla raises an eyebrow </p><p>"Not the most suggestive come on I've had" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter chuckles leaning into her ear </p><p>"Just do it" he whispers as Carla chuckles slightly taking her t-shirt off leaving her just in her tank top "That'll do"</p><p>"Ok?" Carla laughs slightly as Peter places Evie down on the bed undressing her so she was out of her clothes causing her to cry at the coldness on her skin, Peter scooping Evie up and stretching Carla's tank top down, placing Evie inside so she could have some skin to skin contact</p><p>"Now we drape this over you both and you can have some bonding" Peter whispers stroking Evie's head as she sucks on her hands causing Carla to sigh</p><p>"Can you get her a dummy? She's started to suck her hands again by the looks of things" Carla smiles glances down to Evie who was nested in her chest, Peter grabbing a dummy from the changing bag and rubbing it against Evie's lips which she accepts gratefully</p><p>"Is that helping you now?" Peter whispers kissing Carla softly on the lips as she glances down to Evie then back up to Peter</p><p>"You know what? I could get used to this" </p><p>"Me too"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peter she won't shut up" Carla cries as Peter sighs in response, this was becoming a daily occurrence with Carla being unable to settle Evie as her cries ring out around the room</p><p>"Is everything ok?" Cath questions poking her head around the door with a smile on her face Peter nodding for her to come in</p><p>"Carla just relax then she'll settle" Peter scolds gently as Carla bursts into tears Evie wailing louder, as Cath steps in to take Evie hushing her gently against her chest, leaving Peter to console Carla</p><p>"I can't be a mum Peter, I hate when she cries because it breaks me, I hate when I can't stop her crying. I can't do it!"</p><p>"Carla, listen to me ok?" Peter starts "You see Cath, she's holding your daughter, a part of me and a part of you, she needs her mum sweetheart, no matter what, she loves you I know when she cries it doesn’t seem like it but right now all she wants you to do is love her"</p><p>"You look shattered Carla, why don’t me and John take her for the rest of the night then you and Peter can have some sleep, we want to help" Cath suggests bouncing Evie up and down to settle her</p><p>"I can't sleep if she's not next to me!" Carla cries as Peter nods running a hand through his hair exasperatedly as Carla grips onto him</p><p>"Cath give me Evie a minute" Peter smiles as Cath hands her over Peter kissing his daughter on the head and guiding Carla over to the bed, propping pillows up against the headboard of the bed, Cath helping him out</p><p>"Right let's try what we did yesterday eh?" Peter questions as Carla nods, Peter sliding Evie into Carla's top making sure her head was supported "Give me your hand"</p><p>"She's so calm" Carla whispers, Peter placing her hand on Evie's head as Cath sits on the edge of the bed "Hey it's ok"</p><p>"You'll get there kid" Cath smiles kissing Carla's forehead as Evie gurgles "She's happy now, all she wanted was to feel close to her mum"</p><p>"It just feels so alien all of a sudden, like things are sinking in" Carla shrugs as Peter puts an arm around her shoulder Peter stroking Evie's wispy tufts of hair</p><p>"I know, we'll get there, this is your chance to have a break from being around Kate, Jenny, Michelle and Rob, let's see how we go for the rest of the week yeah?" </p><p>"Ok" Carla whispers as Evie squirms around "I love you, baby girl"</p><p>"Come on let's get some sort of rest yeah?" Peter questions as Carla nods, Peter pulling the duvet up so they were warm enough, Cath leaving the room</p><p>The next morning felt very surreal, with both Carla and Peter waking up on the boat where Carla was growing Evie inside of her to having Evie waking up on her chest. Peter was pottering around the bedroom hanging clothes up in the wardrobe and folding Evie's clothes up to put them in the chest of drawers. Carla smiled when glancing at Peter doing domesticated things instead of her, then she glanced down to Evie who was looking at Peter directly causing Carla's heart to fill with warmth.</p><p>"Hey, love" Peter smiles planting a kiss on her forehead then one on Evie's as she sneezes</p><p>"Oh dear" Carla whispers as Evie starts to cry, Peter sitting beside them both in case Carla started to get stressed, "Are you hungry?"</p><p>"She probably is, love as she was sleeping peacefully after she woke last night" Peter whispers as Carla nods shuffling up against the headboard and pulling her top down allowing Evie to latch on and feed, Carla humming gently to her as she always does</p><p>"She's going for it" Peter observes as Carla chuckles slightly stroking Evie's cheek gently with the pad of her thumb</p><p>"Yeah" Carla states as Peter smiles slightly knowing not to push Carla right now so he just continues putting Evie's clothes away as there was a knock on the door</p><p>"Come in" Peter states as Evie pulls away to look at him causing Carla to laugh at her interest as Cath steps into the room </p><p>"We were wondering if you want a full English for brekkie?" Cath questions shuffling up the bed to sit with Carla who was feeding Evie still, Cath tickling one of her feet causing her to kick her legs</p><p>"I will if you stop teasing my daughter while she feeds" Carla smirks as Cath grins slightly "You have to be done now"</p><p>"Aww she's being a pig" Carla retorts as Carla hits her slightly holding Evie so she could wind her "Why don’t you come up when you're ready?"</p><p>"Hmm yeah, we'll see you soon Cath" Peter smiles as Cath leaves the room "Come on then you, let's get you upstairs yeah?"</p><p>"Hmm chuck us me robe then" Carla smirks as Peter chucks her robe to her, Carla handing Evie to Peter so she could put it on</p><p>"Do you want to take her up?"</p><p>"Yeah…come here sweetheart" Carla whispers holding Evie close as both she and Peter head upstairs to join Cath and John</p><p>"Ah finally, knowing you two you probably got a session in before breakfast" Cath sniggers as Carla rolls her eyes shuffling along with the couch with Evie in her arms</p><p>"Breakfast is served" John beams placing the plates down on the table as Carla shifts Evie so she was upright on her lap allowing her to look at everyone </p><p>"She's getting so big now" Peter whispers as Evie looks up at him reaching her arms out, Peter scooping her up and holding her in his arms</p><p>"Hmm soon she'll be needing 6-month clothes as she won't stop feeding, she's getting chubby" Carla pinches her cheeks gently as Evie squirms</p><p>"So then, we were thinking of taking a trip along the south coast for the rest of the week" Cath smiles as Carla nods shoving a bit of toast into her mouth as Evie starts to whimper on Peter's lap</p><p>"Yeah I mean…we're up for it, we just need to stockpile some stuff for Evie such as nappies and wipes but otherwise we should be good" Carla beams as Evie starts to cry, Carla rubbing her tummy gently to settle her</p><p>"Come on sweetheart settle down" Peter kisses her forehead as Evie babbles to herself</p><p>"That's fine take all of today if you need, there's a supermarket not far from here just around the corner actually" Cath informs them as Carla nods scooping Evie up and holding her close as she had finished eating</p><p>"Oh baby, what's up then?" Carla coos kissing her forehead "Shall we get you changed into some clothes then?"</p><p>"I'll come with you" Peter smiles as Carla grins causing an eye-roll from Cath, both of them heading down to the bottom deck to change Evie</p><p>"So then what is she going to wear?"</p><p>"Clothes, Peter"</p><p>"Well yes…but what clothes, her wardrobe is almost as extensive as her mother's"</p><p>"Is that an insult? I love the clothes I buy her and the clothes I wear, there's nothing wrong with having loads of clothes"</p><p>"Nope, it's just that I happen to like what's underneath your clothes, Carla"</p><p>"Oh really?" Carla whispers placing Evie in the co-sleeper, then wrapping her arms around his neck and peppering kisses all over his face "I happen to like what's underneath your clothes as well"</p><p>"Hmm" Peter hums planting soft kisses on her neck, sucking the skin on her neck causing her to moan, "I think Evie can wait for a bit don’t you?"</p><p>"I guess so" Carla breaths out launching herself at Peter, her tongue in a passionate embrace with his as she sucks on his lips, Peter pulling at the tie on her robe as she moans into his lips, Peter moving his hands to her pyjama shorts and pulling them down do they were crumpled on the floor, then pulling at her tank top to get it over her head, Carla doing the same with his trousers and top, grinning in anticipation at his boxers</p><p>"Come here" Carla smirks suggestively pulling him onto the bed with her wanting to feel his entire weight on her body, his length pressing against her inner thigh as she moans moving her hand to massage him through his boxers, pulling at them to get them off his body</p><p>"I don’t think so" Peter scolds pinning her wrists up above her head "Keep them there and don’t test me" Peter glares undoing her bra and then taking her panties off trailing a finger along her thigh as it jerks eagerly in response, Carla grinding her hips against the bed sheets</p><p>"Hmm maybe we should blindfold you" Peter laughs grabbing one of her scarfs and wrapping it around her head to cover her eyes, Peter brushing his fingers lightly over her folds as she whimpers, Peter thrusting to fingers into her vagina as she moans in response arching her back</p><p>"Yes, baby!" Carla cries bucking her hips against his hand Carla moving her hand to Peter's hair running her fingers through it pushing his head down towards her centre, Peter running his tongue through her folds causing her to moan, his tongue nipping her clit causing her body to shudder "Oh god"</p><p>"Let go" Peter mumbles into her, his tongue swirling around inside of her causing her body to tremble, her orgasm taking hold as she released covering his face in her juices as she body comes down from its high</p><p>"Please Peter" Carla begs spreading her legs as wide as she could allowing Peter to push into her, holding her hands above her head as she rocks her hips against his, thrusting them up to meet his thrusts so she could feel him fully sheathed inside of her</p><p>"I can't hold off much longer" Peter grunts as Carla whimpers, her body begins to tremble as she arches her back again as she shudders, her juices lubricating the path for him to release, Peter thrusting into her as tears fill Carla's eyes </p><p>"Stop" Carla whispers as Peter continues to thrust, caught up in the moment</p><p>"Peter stop, stop!" Carla cries pushing him off her frantically as Peter watches her curl up into a foetal position hugging her legs to her chest</p><p>"I've stopped, I've stopped" Peter raises his hands above his head as Carla blinks away the tears, Evie starting to stir in the co-sleeper </p><p>"Sorry" Carla whispers scooping Evie up and pulling a blanket with her, holding her daughter close to her chest breathing in the safe scent she radiated</p><p>"Don’t apologise" Peter smiles pulling his boxers back on "Can I give you a hug?"</p><p>"Hmm that would be nice" Carla smiles glancing down to Evie and shuffling under the covers to keep warm, Peter sliding under as well being careful not to startle Carla</p><p>"Can I?" Peter asks gesturing to Carla that he wanted to give her a hug as she nods slowly biting her lip, cuddling into his side as she sighs</p><p>"Don’t feel guilty" Peter whispers planting kisses into her hair as Evie stares up at them both, Peter stroking her cheek gently with the back of his finger</p><p>"I do, I always will, thank you for stopping though" Carla smiles planting a soft kiss on his lips </p><p>"I always will, you know that. How about we go and do some retail therapy? I'll carry your bags for you whilst you push Evie?" </p><p>"Really?" her eyes light up </p><p>"Of course. Why don’t you get dressed then we can head off?"</p><p>"Alright, you can have a cuddle," Carla says handing Evie to him as he places her on his chest for some skin to skin contact which immediately settled Evie allowing Carla to grab her clothes and get ready in the bathroom</p><p>"I think we need to get Mummy some help don’t you?" Peter whispers to Evie "She's struggling a bit and I can't lose her, not now. We'll be ok princess, I promise you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of days later and things were going far from smoothly Carla was very distant which made Peter very concerned. Cath and John had offered to have Evie for the evening so they could spend some time with each other without having to deal with Evie. It was weird for Peter, Carla was so attached to Evie but she just seemed so down, even Evie's smile wasn’t enough to put a smile on her face, well a convincing one anyway.</p><p>"Are you sure you're going to be ok having her?" Carla questions bouncing Evie in her arms as Cath chuckles</p><p>"Of course, I can't wait to spend some time with this little munchkin" Cath beams as Evie smiles at her "Just go and have some time for yourselves"</p><p>"Alright! Bye baby girl" Carla pecks Evie on the head, Peter doing the same as they both head out into town</p><p>"So where does my beautiful, stunning wife want to eat?" Peter questions as Carla cackles at the compliments she was receiving, linking arms with Peter</p><p>"Hmm how about we relive some memories?" </p><p>"Memories aye? So what do you have in mind?" </p><p>"Sushi and seafood restaurant, I'll ring for the cab if you search for the restaurant?" </p><p>"Hmm ok, you've twisted my arm" Peter smirks smacking her arse as she giggles wrapping her arms around his neck and smiling mysteriously at him</p><p>"Unless of course we just skip the meal entirely and get a hotel, just us two?" Carla whispers as Peter sways her gently in his arms</p><p>"We could text Cath saying we're grabbing a hotel and ask her to look after Evie for the night?"</p><p>"We could…she has bottles made up, there's nothing stopping us" Carla smirks as Peter shakes his head taking her by the arm and pulling her towards a local restaurant as Carla cackles</p><p>"Peter" Carla whines pouting her lips as she yanks him back into her body and pressing her lips into his, sucking gently and nibbling on his lips</p><p>"Carla, you're going to kill me…if you continue to try-"</p><p>"And seduce you? Oh, baby is the heat too much for you to handle?"</p><p>"You're too much to handle"</p><p>"Am I? Oh, I'm sorry I can stop if you want me to?" Carla questions innocently rubbing her hand suggestively along his thigh "Although you wouldn’t get much satisfaction"</p><p>"Hotel, get a hotel room now" Peter groans as Carla grins triumphantly grabbing her red lipstick and smothering it on her lips blindly in the moonlight causing Peter to run his thumb along the plump mounds of her lips, his thumb stained a bright red colour</p><p>"You don’t usually use bright red lipstick unless-"</p><p>"Unless I'm trying to seduce you, I know" Carla smirks, her eyes fluttering down towards the floor as she takes a step forward to stare up into his eyes</p><p>"I will literally take you in an alleyway in a minute" Peter whispers into her neck as Carla bites her lip walking back into the wall pulling Peter with her as she giggles narrowing her eyes in the darkness as Peter sucks tenderly on her neck as she rests her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes as Peter's lips make short work of her neck, Carla's eyes fluttering open briefly causing her to jump back</p><p>"What?" Peter whispers tilting her head up so her eyes met his Carla opening her mouth but it all happened so quick, and there it was Peter's lifeless body lying on the floor and an angry-looking Rob staring directly at Carla<br/>*****</p><p>"Where the hell are they?" Cath questions bouncing Evie up and down in her arms to settle her "Poor Evie's starving"</p><p>"I'll nip out and get some formula" John smiles as Cath nods, John leaving the boat to go and buy formula</p><p>"It's ok poppet, Mummy and Daddy will be home-"</p><p>"Cath call an ambulance!" John shouts bringing a wounded Peter in from the dock, Cath grabbing her phone and ringing for an ambulance</p><p>"Oh god!" Cath cries "Yes ambulance please…"</p><p>"Peter where's Carla?" John questions as Peter slips in and out of consciousness as Evie cries in Cath's arms</p><p>"Case…Carla's case" Peter whispers as Cath nods glancing to Evie as Peter nods, heading downstairs into Carla's case and rummaging through it and finding a tub of formula</p><p>"Oh Carla you're a lifesaver" Cath whispers kissing Evie's head as she heads upstairs grabbing a bottle to feed Evie, scooping spoonful's of formula into the bottle and filling the bottle with boiling water and placing it in cold water</p><p>"Shh it's alright sweetheart" Cath whispers bouncing Evie up and down in her arms as paramedics enter the boat with a stretcher for Peter</p><p>"What happened?" The paramedic's question as John runs a hand through his hair</p><p>"I don’t know, he's a friend and he was staying with us with his wife, Carla he came back here with those injuries but Carla wasn’t with him" John explains as the paramedics nod holstering Peter's body onto the stretcher</p><p>"I'll stay here with Evie John, you go with him" Cath exclaims as John nods allowing John to go with Peter</p><p>"Come on then sweetheart let's see if you want this" Cath whispers testing the bottle on her wrist and manoeuvring Evie so she was settled in the crook of her arm, rubbing the teat of the bottle against her lips</p><p>"Come on" Cath whispers humming to Evie as she finally accepts her bottle "There we go, don’t worry Mummy will be home soon"</p><p>John was sitting in A and E waiting for news on Peter, he was called in around an hour ago to see Peter who was much brighter now he was dosed up on pain killers even if he was rather drowsy. John was nursing a watered-down coffee when Peter's eyes fluttered open his eyelids still heavy from being under a sedative.</p><p>"John" Peter whispers as John looks at him "Carla"</p><p>"Where? Where is Carla?"</p><p>"Rob" Peter croaks as John raises his eyebrows, Cath entering the room with Evie huddled in the sling which she took from Carla's bag</p><p>"Hey gorgeous" Peter smiles as Cath takes Evie out of the sling and placing her on the bed so Peter could rub her tummy gently</p><p>"Where's Carla then?"</p><p>"With Rob" Peter states as Cath's eyes widen stroking Evie's head tenderly "You need to find her"</p><p>"Mr Barlow? Is this a bad time?" A police officer steps into the room as Cath scoops Evie up to hold her so she wasn’t in the way</p><p>"No, not at all" </p><p>"I'll just go and change her for you" Cath smiles as Peter nods ready to talk to the police</p><p>"Can you tell me about how you received these injuries, Mr Barlow?" </p><p>"I was out with my wife, Carla Barlow, her brother was let out of prison we had safety officers living with us back up in Manchester, we were deciding to go away for a mini-break and we told the coppers and they said that we would be safe and wouldn’t need security, but he must've followed us down there he hit me and assaulted me, I don’t really remember what happened after but I know that he has Carla"</p><p>"Ok thank you, Mr Barlow, we will inform Greater Manchester Police of this information, take care"</p><p>"Everything ok?" Cath enters glancing at Peter as Peter nods shuffling up the bed so he could speak a bit better</p><p>"It's fine, can you put Evie on my chest?" Peter questions as Cath nods placing Evie on his chest "Hey beautiful, is she feeding ok on bottles?"</p><p>"Yeah she's fine, we'll probably need more bottles but we can get those whilst you're in here" Cath smiles as Peter nods tears filling his eyes as Evie looks up at him, the sight of Carla's eyes staring up at him causing his heart to break, he just wanted Carla home and he wouldn’t do it without a fight…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One Month Later…</p><p>"How's she doing?" Cath questions as Peter sighs bouncing Evie up and down as she smiles</p><p>"Happy, we're meant to be getting an update from the police today, I doubt that they would've found her" Peter sighs as Cath smiles slightly handing a bottle over to him so he could feed Evie</p><p>"Ta" Peter smiles taking a seat in the armchair holding Evie in the crook of his arm and offering her the bottle which she accepts</p><p>"They'll find her y'know" Cath smiles as Evie grips onto one of her fingers as she feeds before pulling away and gripping the bottle</p><p>"Michelle, how could I have been so stupid?" Peter states as Cath raises an eyebrow "Get me my phone"</p><p>"Peter I doubt-"</p><p>"Please Cath, just do it whilst I feed her" Peter begs glancing down at Evie as Cath hands Peter his phone, Peter proceeding to ring Michelle's number but when it went through he was shocked at who was on the end of the call</p><p>ROB: Oh Peter, you really didn’t think this one through, did you? Ringing Michelle come on, you should've known surely, I have them both now Peter, I'm going to make them pay</p><p>"Rob whatever you've done, don’t hurt them" Peter snarls down the phone handing Evie to Cath as she starts to cry Cath hushing her gently</p><p>Is that my niece I hear? Would be lovely to meet her"</p><p>"Put Carla on the phone"</p><p>ROB: No can do Peter unless of course, you want to do me a favour?</p><p>"What sort of favour?"</p><p>ROB: Why don’t you bring your little Evie here, then I'll let you see Carla?</p><p>"You have got to be kidding me. You really think I'm going to put my own daughter in danger?"</p><p>ROB: Oh Peter, it's not like you've put your own son in danger or anything is it now? Do you really think that I would put little Evie in danger?</p><p>"That's the sort of thing you'd do, Rob. You're a murderer there is no way I am letting you see my daughter"</p><p>Morals and all. Your choice Peter, I'll give you 24 hours otherwise you will regret it, bye now Peter</p><p>"Rob? Rob!?" Peter exclaims "For god's sakes"</p><p>"What happened Peter?" Cath questions concerned as Evie sleeps in her arms, Peter glancing at his daughter as the tears fill his eyes, he wanted Carla so badly and right now even a month later it was looking like she was gone forever, nothing was filling that gap in his heart, living with Cath and John on the boat was making him hope that the memories would fill that void but nothing was doing it for him apart from his daughter</p><p>"Rob, he has them both, Carla and Michelle. He wants to see Evie, he will let me see Carla if I bring Evie, I don’t know what to do Cath"</p><p>"Ok let's just take a breather, I'll get you a coffee to give you a boost-"</p><p>"I don’t want coffee! I could kill for a whiskey"</p><p>"I'll pretend I haven't heard that" Cath groans in response getting Peter a coffee anyway as he rolls his eyes "Here, take Evie and give her the love her mum can't give right now"</p><p>"Yes mum" Peter rolls his eyes as Cath smirks, Peter, placing Evie on his chest as she looks up at him</p><p>"You're getting good at holding your head up aren't you sweetheart?" Peter kisses her forehead as Evie smiles at him</p><p>"She is, she's growing up so much-"</p><p>"It's a shame Carla won't see her reach her milestones" Peter whispers as Evie whimpers on his chest, Cath stroking her hair</p><p>"She will Peter, they'll find her, they could trace that phone call and find where Rob was keeping her"</p><p>"Ok, I'll do it" Peter sighs nodding in the process grabbing his phone and phoning the police, Cath scooping Evie up and pulling funny faces at her causing her to smile and gurgle</p><p>"Yes you are…you're beautiful…yes you are" Cath coos over excitedly as Evie giggles for the first time Cath gasping as Peter smiles widely hanging up the call</p><p>"Evie!" Peter beams as Evie smiles at him reaching her arms out as Peter scoops her up "Who's a clever girl?"</p><p>"She is" Cath muses "So what did the police say?"</p><p>"They're dropping by again and they're going to trace the phone call to where the phone was I think" Peter shrugs as Evie laughs at him again "Gosh she's never going to shut up now"</p><p>"Hmm she's a good girl though, and think of the smile that would be on both Carla and Evie's face when you get her back" Cath smiles as Peter nods as John enters with the police </p><p>"Mr Barlow, sorry we're late but we've had a lead…"<br/>*****</p><p>The day after it happened…</p><p>"Where are you taking me, Rob?" Carla questions trying to wrangle her wrists free of the restraint they were in as she stares up at her brother who was a complete stranger to her now</p><p>"Oh shut it, Carla, you'll soon see" Rob mutters kneeling down in front of her in the back of the van they were in causing a glare from her</p><p>"Unless you murder me of course" Carla mutters as she receives a slap from Rob causing her to shut her eyes an attempt to block out the pain</p><p>"Don’t push me, Carla-"</p><p>"Murdering your own sister? That's a new low, even for you" Carla taunts as Rob punches the side of the van as he loses his temper</p><p>"I mean it, Carla"</p><p>"So what am I going to be? Your pet project you have to keep under wraps? An invite into the world of criminal masterminds?"</p><p>"You could never give it a rest could you, that gob of yours?" Rob smirks as Carla smiles sarcastically before groaning frustratedly at her restraints</p><p>"I wouldn’t bother" Rob snickers "They won't undo" </p><p>"You never know" Carla muses "Tony failed pretty badly at doing restraints"</p><p>"I'm sorry" Rob mutters</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"I'm sorry…that I wasn’t there for you"</p><p>"You're twisted you know that? One minute you want to hold me 'ere against my will then the next you're apologising for being trapped in me factory"</p><p>"I'm not going to hurt you I just want to speak to you," Rob says as Carla chuckles raising an eyebrow</p><p>"Really? And the only way you could do that was to kidnap me?"</p><p>"Well, how could I get a word in when Peter was lording it over you-"</p><p>"Oh, so this is a plot to hurt Peter then? You do realise you're hurting your niece as well while holding me here" Carla laughs slightly as Rob rolls his eyes clapping his hands</p><p>"That’s why I did it, you stupid girl" Rob exclaims as Carla raises an eyebrow at his patronising tone "Maybe now you'll see that if Peter hurts your little girl because he's unable to look after her now you're with me, you might leave him"</p><p>"You do realise he's changed-"</p><p>"They all say that Carla, they never change" Rob snarls as Carla chuckles as the van comes to a stop  </p><p>"I can walk unaided you know" Carla rolls her eyes as Rob drags her into the swat he set up in, Carla hearing a muffled scream from the pitch-black room she was in</p><p>"What's going on Rob?" Carla questions as Rob laughs turning the torch on and dancing it around the room "Ah there you are"</p><p>"What the…" Carla gasps a hand over her mouth "Why?"</p><p>"Why don’t you tell her?" Rob questions pulling the gag rag from the mouth of his victim</p><p>"Carla I know you hate me but please you have to-" </p><p>"Why Rob? I thought you wanted me not Michelle?"</p><p>"Well you see, I wanted you but like I said Peter was always around and I needed to take someone close to you but by the looks of things my attempt didn’t matter as you seem to have had a little falling out, wasn’t the blow I was hoping for, to be honest with you"</p><p>"Yeah exactly, because you slept with her, she betrayed me" Carla exclaims shaking her head as Rob laughs slightly</p><p>"Hmm yeah but now I have the both of you my life is complete" Rob snarls as Michelle whimpers through the rag which was now in her mouth</p><p>"Can I speak to her?" Carla questions as Rob laughs nodding pulling the rag from Michelle's rag, Carla sitting down on the rotting mattress beside her</p><p>"If you want. I doubt you'll get any sense out of her" Rob laughs pulling the rag down from Michelle's mouth as Carla nods at him</p><p>"Could we have a bit of privacy?" Carla questions with her eyebrows raised </p><p>"As long as she doesn’t scream the place down, then, of course, I need to get you some food anyway then maybe we can reminisce about the good 'ol days" Rob smiles as Carla grins excitedly watching Rob leave the room</p><p>"You seriously can't be happy about this?" Michelle whispers as Carla laughs shaking her head</p><p>"I'm not, far from it but if you play into his hands and don’t wind him up then you get somewhere as he gets what he wants, now we need to find a way to get out of here" </p><p>"At least I won't die alone" Michelle mutters as Carla rolls her eyes</p><p>"You won't die, we have each other"</p><p>"Yeah I guess we do"<br/>*****</p><p>"The phone call was traced to a quarry near a council estate in Weatherfield-"</p><p>"Carla's estate…I can't remember what it's called…Kate would know, Kate Connor" Peter informs the officers as they nod taking notes on the notepad</p><p>"Ok well we'll get some officers up there to question her and when we have we'll be in touch, try and enjoy your day the best you can" </p><p>"Sounds hopeful" Cath muses as Peter nods placing Evie down on the playmat for her to practice holding her head up "Maybe you should go back to Weatherfield now Peter, we love having you here but Evie will soon grow out of her co-sleeper and Moses basket, she needs to be in an environment where her family are"</p><p>"I can't go back there Cath" Peter croaks "Everyone hates me for leaving with Carla"</p><p>"Does that matter Peter, you were doing what was best for your wife and daughter but right now you're doing what's best for you. Think about Evie" Cath sighs putting an arm around Peter's shoulders as she sits on the floor with him</p><p>"Yeah…maybe you're right" Peter states tickling Evie's tummy as she laughs again causing Peter to smile widely, Evie kicking her legs</p><p>"I know I am" Cath smiles "Why don’t we put a film on then you can cuddle Evie? Then we can think of a plan about getting you back to-"</p><p>"It's Kate" Peter groans answering the phone "Kate…yes I know it's crazy…it was yes, they said we were safe coming down here but obviously Rob is ten times smarter than police officers by the look of it…Portsmouth staying with a friend…yes she's with me…we were thinking about coming home since she's being kept up North…I know it's crazy, look I'll be back tomorrow or in a couple of days…you don’t have to come down and help…alright then I'll give you the address then you can help if you really want, bye then"</p><p>"You see? No matter what went on between her and Carla she still loves her sister" Cath grins as Peter nods lifting Evie up and kissing her forehead</p><p>"Maybe you're right, it's time for forgiveness" Peter smiles "Let's get little Evie a bath shall we then ready for bed as it's been a long day"</p><p>"Sounds like a plan to me, I'll start on the dinner" Cath smiles playing with Evie's hand</p><p>"Right then what shall we dress you in little 'un" Peter whispers rummaging through Evie's clothes and pulling out a patterned sleepsuit, one Carla bought when she and Peter went out after she was upset after their session of sex a month ago</p><p>"This one seems good, your Mummy loved this one" Peter whispers as Evie laughs at him again causing Peter to laugh at her</p><p>"Let's run you a bath then" Peter smiles turning the water on in the en-suite bathroom so he could run Evie a bath, making sure the water was the correct temperature before undressing Evie and engulfing the water over her body causing her to smile</p><p>"You like your baths don’t you sweetheart?" Peter laughs at her handing her one of the bath toys he picked up recently at the shop, Evie bashing it on the side of the baby bath</p><p>"I wish your Mummy was here to see you, you've grown so much" </p><p>"Come here" Cath whispers bringing Peter in for a hug as he cries Evie looking up at them perplexed "She'll be back I promise you"</p><p>"I hope you're right, I really do Cath"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter woke to Evie's cries the next day, he sighed again when she was obviously crying for a bottle. He was staring up at the ceiling wondering how it would be when he met up with Kate today but he knew that they would probably build bridges but he kept doubting himself wondering if this was what Carla would want when they did find her or if they would find her.</p><p>"Alright poppet, I'll get you your bottle" Peter grins scooping Evie out of her Moses basket and holding her close to give her some comfort as they both trudge up to the kitchen to get Evie's bottle for her</p><p>"Shh it's ok sweetheart" Peter coos  placing the bottle in some cool water </p><p>"Hey mate," John enters as Peter smiles "How are you then little Miss Evie?"</p><p>"She's hungry" Peter informs him as John takes Evie off Peter so he could test her bottle a bit easier </p><p>"I can feed her if you want so you can get a bit more sleep?" John offers as Peter nods handing the bottle to John to feed Evie</p><p>"I'm alright you can feed her though if you want" Peter smiles as John grins rubbing the teat of the bottle against Evie's lips as she accepts gripping onto the bottle but unable to hold it herself</p><p>"You're really good with her" Peter laughs as John chuckles taking a seat in the armchair</p><p>"She's just happy because she's being fed, hardly me is it?" John laughs as Peter rolls his eyes</p><p>"I guess you have a point, I cant wait to get her home thinking about it now" Peter smiles as John laughs </p><p>"We're always here if you need us, you know that but I think you need to go back mate, it's only fair on Evie to have her family around" </p><p>"I know. To be honest with you she hasn’t met most of her family because when we went back we were so busy with the police and allowing Carla time to recover from the birth no one really got a look in"</p><p>"Well here's your chance to introduce your daughter to her family" John beams as Peter laughs tickling Evie's tummy gently as she squirms </p><p>"Yeah I guess"</p><p>"What time's Carla's sister coming?" John questions as Peter takes Evie off him to wind her</p><p>"She left yesterday so in a couple of hours probably as she stopped off in a hotel overnight" Peter smiles rubbing Evie's back and patting it gently</p><p>"Oh dear" Peter smiles as Evie starts to whimper before letting out a cry "I'm sorry sweetheart but it needs to be done"</p><p>"Right let's get a changing bag ready for you" Peter kisses Evie's forehead as they both head downstairs to get a changing bag ready for the car trip</p><p>A couple of hours later and Peter was sat on the sofa waiting for Kate to arrive, Evie placed contently on his chest as she sleeps peacefully enjoying the grips on dreamland she had. The sound of Peter's phone woke Evie and notified him that Kate had arrived so he would need to collect her and bring her here causing Evie to whimper in the process.</p><p>"Is that Kate?" Cath questions as Peter nods "I'll take her, she'll settle down straight after hopefully"</p><p>"Thanks, Cath" Peter smiles allowing her to take a slumbering Evie and place her on her chest "I'll be back soon"</p><p>"Kate" Peter nods bringing her in for a hug </p><p>"I'm so sorry Peter if I had known…" Kate trails off as Peter nods slowly </p><p>"That doesn’t matter now all that matters is that we head home and find Carla. My cars packed with all our stuff so we're ready to go when you are" </p><p>"I'm dying for a brew" Kate grins as Peter laughs slightly helping her onto the boat "Woah this is amazing"</p><p>"It is isn't it? Three levels of pleasure" Peter grins as Kate chuckles at the cringeworthy comment </p><p>"No wonder you went to Spain on this thing, it must've been amazing with the weather" Kate beams as Peter nods in agreement, all the memories surrounding the boat and Carla's pregnancy with Evie were a welcome thing in his mind right now and it diverted him from feeling lonely without Carla there</p><p>"Hi Cath, this is Kate" Peter smiles as Cath nods shifting slightly as Evie begins to whimper again</p><p>"Nice to meet you Kate" Cath smiles adjusting Evie to pick her up and take her to Peter knowing she would probably settle more if she with her dad "I'll leave you to it, you have a lot of things to catch up on"</p><p>"Ta" Peter replies with a smile "Right take your brew and we'll take a seat"</p><p>"Oh Peter, look at her" Kate gushes looking at Evie as her face breaks into a smile</p><p>"Evie? Yeah, she's her Mum's double aren't you?" Peter questions as Evie breaks into a little laugh "Do you want to hold her?" </p><p>"A-Are you sure?" Kate questions "I don’t want to if Carla didn’t want me to"</p><p>"She did, she said she didn’t want to deny you of a relationship with your niece," Peter says gesturing for Kate to hold Evie</p><p>"Oh wow" Kate whispers taking Evie from Peter and holding her in the crook of her arm "She's beautiful"</p><p>"Hmm she's growing so much" Peter taps her head gently causing a cry to emit from Evie's lips "Also a drama queen like her mother"</p><p>"I can see that!" Kate exclaims "So what's the plan then? Are we heading back today?"</p><p>"Yeah if you don’t mind? I just want to get her settled back home" Peter says as Kate nods "As well as being close to Carla"</p><p>"That's understandable, why don’t I finish this off then we can take Evie for a walk so she sleeps for the journey?"</p><p>"Seems like a good idea to me, I guess I better get her changed into some warmer clothes" Peter smiles as Kate nods following Peter downstairs to where his room was</p><p>"Let's have a look at her clothes then" Kate grins as Peter rolls his eyes grabbing one of her outfits and placing it on the bed</p><p>"I don’t know if I'll dress her in clothes to be honest with you, I might just put her in a sleepsuit if she's going to be in the car seat" Peter smiles lopsidedly as Kate nods tickling Evie's tummy as she lies on the bed causing a laugh from her</p><p>"Ok let me change her then we can go for this walk" Peter smiles as they all get ready to go for their walk</p><p>A few hours later Peter, Evie and Kate were on the road back to Manchester after saying their goodbyes to Cath and John. Peter was sad to leave them in a way but he knew he had to do what was right for his daughter and introduce her to the family she didn’t know she had as well as be nearer to where Carla was being held hostage. They arrived late evening, both cars pulling up in front of the Rover's.</p><p>"Right I'll get the cases whilst you get her settled" Kate smiles pulling the handle of the cases up and walking towards the front door of the Rover's with Peter</p><p>"Peter! Thank god you're here" Steve cries as Peter raises an eyebrow </p><p>"Um? Ok?" </p><p>"There's come officers in the back who want to speak to you, something about Carla" Steve nods, gesturing towards the backroom as Peter sighs heading through with Evie's car seat</p><p>"Mr Barlow" The officers greet him offering a hand out for him to shake, Peter accepting gratefully </p><p>"I don’t suppose you have any new information"</p><p>"We do actually, we've located your wife, we currently have officers at the scene right now and are currently trying to talk Rob into giving her and Michelle Connor up"</p><p>"What?!" Peter questions "Where?"</p><p>"Mr Donovan's old childhood home" the officer informs Peter</p><p>"Right, she will be ok? Won't she?" Peter questions taking Evie out of the car seat and handing her to Kate</p><p>"I'm sorry Mr Barlow, we really don’t know any more than what we were given, we will keep you informed though" the officer smiles "It's also highly possible that Mrs Barlow and Miss Connor will be highly distressed when released from being with Rob Donovan"</p><p>"Just what she needs" Peter mutters as the officer smiles slightly </p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn’t give you more positive news, we'll see ourselves out"</p><p>"I just hope she manages to get through this, Kate" Peter sighs as Evie stretches in Kate's arms, her eyes heavy with sleep</p><p>"I guess I should put her down for bed, thank you for today, I really appreciate"</p><p>"Let me know if you need me to look after Evie at all or just need some help" Kate smiles patting him sympathetically on the shoulder as Ken, Tracy, Daniel and Adam knock on the door, Kate seeing this as an opportunity to excuse herself from the situation</p><p>"We heard you were back" Tracy rolls her eyes </p><p>"I don’t want to hear the third degree from you all, thank you" Peter mutters heading into the kitchen to make a bottle for Evie</p><p>"So were Tracy and I ever going to meet our niece? Dad, his granddaughter?" Daniel questions as Peter groans in response placing the bottle in cold water for a bit</p><p>"You were but things were difficult, you need to understand that"</p><p>"I bet this was all down to that Carla" Tracy mutters as Peter glares at her</p><p>"As a matter of fact it was, she was in pain from giving birth and she had the police on her back due to the stuff which happened at Underworld, then this stuff with Rob" Peter rambles on stopping abruptly after realising his error</p><p>"What stuff with Rob?" Tracy presses "Don’t you dare backtrack now"</p><p>"Ok fine" Peter laments "Rob is out of prison and is holding both Michelle and Carla hostage in their old council estate home"</p><p>"And no one thought to tell me?" Tracy questions incredulously</p><p>"This isn't about you Tracy! Carla's in there without her kidney meds, as well as Michelle, probably gagged up to a post or something and all you care about is people wanting to inform you about Rob" </p><p>"Alright, that's enough" Ken concludes as Peter rolls his eyes grabbing Evie's bottle to feed her before he puts her to bed "Have you heard anything from the police?"</p><p>"I can't believe I'm hearing this" Tracy mutters storming out of the room causing Evie to cry as the door slams</p><p>"Shh it's alright" Peter hushes her "Yeah, they've found her and are currently trying to reason with Rob to let them both free"</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be fine-"</p><p>"I wouldn’t bet on it, they said that both of them might be distressed from being locked up for a long period of time, they probably won't be able to tell until they interview her" Peter sighs as Evie finishes her bottle allowing him to grab one of the burping cloths to wind her</p><p>"Daniel, Adam do you mind if you just leave me to speak to Peter alone?"</p><p>"Of course not" Adam starts "Take care yeah?"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks for popping by"</p><p>"Take care mate" Daniel nods as both him and Adam leave the room </p><p>"Do you want a brew dad?" Peter offers as Ken shakes his head taking a seat on the sofa, Peter doing the same as he holds Evie to his chest</p><p>"So how are you?" Ken questions as Peter sighs</p><p>"I miss Carla so much and before you start I haven't been drinking-"</p><p>"I wasn’t suggesting you have especially when you have this little one to look after" Ken smiles as Peter glances down to Evie who was rested on his chest</p><p>"Do you want to hold her?" Peter offers as Ken smiles nodding eagerly, Peter passing Evie to him making sure her head was supported</p><p>"She looks like Carla doesn’t she?"</p><p>"She does" Peter muses "I just hope she'll be ok when they get her and Michelle out of wherever Rob has them held hostage"</p><p>"I'm sure Carla will be fine Peter"</p><p>"I hope so, not for me but for Evie"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Where is she?" Peter panics asking the receptionist at the hospital "Carla Barlow, my wife"</p><p>"Sir, you need to calm down" the receptionist laments</p><p>"Right, sorry, I just need to see her" Peter sighs as the receptionist nods looking through her files on the computer </p><p>"If you go right at the end of this corridor you will find another desk at ward 13, your wife should be there" the receptionist smiles as Peter mumbles a quick thank you ready to carry on his search for Carla, approaching the reception of ward 13</p><p>"My names Peter Barlow, my wife was brought in here?" Peter questions the receptionist at the ward desk, who nods</p><p>"Ok if you take a seat a doctor will be with you shortly to explain everything" the receptionist nods as Peter sighs taking a seat in the waiting room fiddling with an unlit cigarette </p><p>"Peter Barlow?" a doctor appears with a clipboard full of Carla's notes as Peter smiles getting up to follow him</p><p>"That's me, is Carla alright?" Peter questions as the doctor smiles leading him into a consultation room</p><p>"Please take a seat Mr Barlow" the doctor smiles as Peter hesitantly takes a seat at the desk with the doctor</p><p>"Is there something wrong?" Peter panics as the doctor sighs in response</p><p>"Carla was brought into us with a lowered kidney function due to her not taking her medication for a month as a result of her kidnapping, the current results show that her kidney function is improving rapidly which is really positive for the situation she was succumbed to"</p><p>"But?" Peter questions</p><p>"But, she is currently being interviewed by a psychiatrist, we also think she was a victim of a sexual assault as when she came in her clothes were ripped, but we can't seem to get her to do a rape kit" </p><p>"Oh god…that might be because she was raped before, she didn’t get justice before so that could be why" Peter groans in response as the tears pooled in his eyes</p><p>"Alright, thank you for that information" the doctor smiles taking notes "I must stress before you see her she's very jumpy, we have someone in there with her as it's the only way which makes her feel safe right now, she hasn’t really said a word to us about what happened so it's important not to enforce physical contact with her"</p><p>"Ok," Peter gulps nervously "Can I see her?"</p><p>"Of course, if you would like to follow me…" The doctor smiles as Peter nods, both of them walking to the private room Carla was in, entering very slowly in case they were to spook Carla</p><p>"Carla, it's Doctor Andrews, I have Peter if you want to see him" The doctor questions as Peter waits for a response but Carla just stares into thin air with tears trailing down her face rubbing her wrists</p><p>"Ok" she glances quickly at them both before returning to look straight ahead</p><p>"Hey, love" Peter whispers sitting on the seat which was provided which caused Carla to jump "Sorry I should've asked"</p><p>"It's fine" Carla whispers as Peter smiles knowing not to touch her until she was ready "Evie"</p><p>"She's fine, she's chilling with my dad today, he's spoiling her rotten" Peter laughs slightly as a small smile flickers over Carla's face before it drops again into the sullen look it was prior to the information Peter just gave her</p><p>"Picture?" Carla questions glancing quickly to Peter then returning her gaze to the wall straight ahead then down to where her hands were fiddling with each other in her lap</p><p>"Here" Peter offers her his phone as she glances at him again smiling and taking it off him, Peter seeing the marks from the restraints she was in, his heart internally breaking for his wife before Carla pulls them away and pulling frantically at the sleeves of her hospital gown </p><p>"Carla it's ok, you're safe here" the psychiatrist reinforces the situation as Carla sighs, tears welling in her crystal green eyes before glancing down to Peter's phone and finding the album which was named 'Evie' and heading straight for the most recent pictures</p><p>"She's big now" Carla whispers as Peter nods with a smile on his face "I'm sorry"</p><p>"You don’t need to apologise, sweetheart, this isn't your fault" Peter sighs as Carla shakes her head gently handing the phone back to him before letting out a shaky breath</p><p>"C-Can I s-speak to Peter on my own?" Carla questions glancing to the psychiatrist quickly who nods getting up to leave the room leaving Carla and Peter to speak</p><p>"Are you ok? I know it seems like a silly question but-"</p><p>"I'm fine" Carla confirms</p><p>"Ok, do you want to talk about any of this?" Peter questions gesturing to the surroundings as Carla shakes her head </p><p>"No" she starts "Where's Michelle?"</p><p>"I don’t know darlin' I know Kate's with her now, Robert as well" Peter smiles as Carla nods rubbing her wrists and scratching at them </p><p>"Try not to do that darlin'-"</p><p>"Don’t tell me how to cope with this" Carla snaps glaring at Peter who just holds his hands up in defence, Carla's face crumpling into a sobbing state causing Peter to sigh</p><p>"Sorry" she mumbles through her hands as Peter smiles gently at her</p><p>"It's ok, I'm here for you if you want to have a go at me, vent your anger out on me, I'm here" Peter smiles as Carla nods shuffling over on the bed and tapping the space beside her </p><p>"Please?"</p><p>"If it's what you want" Peter smiles moving very slowly to sit on the bed beside Carla who just jumps pushing him away and retreating into the corner of the room Peter removing himself and sitting on the chair so she could get back into bed</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"Stop saying sorry, it was too soon," Peter says as Carla nods in agreement pulling the covers over her legs "Do you want me to go home and get you some spare clothes? Something comfortable?"</p><p>"Yes please," Carla starts glancing at him then returning her gaze to her lap "Something baggy, maybe one of your hoodies?"</p><p>"I can do that, if that's what you want, how about some leggings or tracksuit bottoms?" Peter questions as Carla nods</p><p>"Something like that" she mumbles looking up at him briefly before returning her gaze, yet again to her lap</p><p>"Alright, I'll leave you with the psychiatrist. Is that ok?" Peter questions as Carla nods not making any effort to speak as Peter gets up to leave the room allowing the psychiatrist to enter again, the doctor approaching him</p><p>"It's not as bad as it looks" the doctor replies sympathetically as Peter sighs "It's just her mental wellbeing as well as her kidney function"</p><p>"I know, it took her a long time to come back from it the last time, I just worry"</p><p>"That's understandable" the doctor smiles "Is there anything else you want to know?"</p><p>"She was asking for Michelle, she was the lady which was brought in with her, she's her cousin. I think it would give her some relief to know she was alright and that I've seen her"</p><p>"Of course, follow me" the doctor nods leading him to another room where Michelle was "She's in this room here"</p><p>"Ok thank you" Peter smiles knocking on the door and entering "I can come back…"</p><p>"It's fine Peter" Michelle smiles gesturing for him to take a seat "How's Carla?"</p><p>"What? You were there weren't you? The state she's in is unreal" Peter frowns as Michelle narrows her eyes wondering how much he was told </p><p>"What do you mean the state she was in?" Michelle chuckles slightly as Peter raises an eyebrow in confusion "What's happened, Peter?"</p><p>"You need to tell me what happened when you were in that squat with Rob" Peter states as Michelle nods slowly shuffling up in the bed</p><p>"Well, Rob took me when Carla said she wanted me to get out of Weatherfield, then he took me to the squat as punishment for helping Carla frame him for murder, he was completely crazy so I fought against him, he tied me to a pole and gagged me, left me in a dark room" </p><p>"Ok, then what happened?"</p><p>"Well, Carla was then brought in, at first it was weird, she was all happy and playing into Rob's hands giving him everything he wanted so he let Carla and I have a private conversation, well I say private…anyway he left the room and we thought of a plan to escape but he overheard but we didn’t know that until a while later, that was when he separated us, we haven't seen each other since then"</p><p>"Oh…"</p><p>"Is everything ok Peter? Is Carla ok?"</p><p>"No, not exactly…um she was raped" Peter mutters as Michelle gasps in response</p><p>"Sorry I didn’t know…I didn’t exactly hear screaming when I was in there, I guess Carla was upstairs and I was downstairs or she was gagged or something" Michelle glances down to her wrists as Peter nods rubbing his forehead exasperatedly</p><p>"She won't even let me touch her, this is worse than Frank, Michelle, ten times worse. She can't be left alone, no eye contact, no nothing" Peter sighs as Michelle puts a hand up to her mouth, Kate and Robert entering the room </p><p>"Hi, Peter" Kate smiles as Peter smiles back at her as well as nodding towards Robert "How's Carla?"</p><p>"She's not good, Kate could I have a word?" Peter questions as Kate nods both of them stepping outside "I need your help"</p><p>"Ok? What with?"</p><p>"I may need you to have Evie for a bit over the coming weeks, just to relieve some of the strain," Peter asks desperately as Kate nods</p><p>"Peter, just relax, you'll be fine but sure I don’t mind having her" Kate smiles as Peter nods letting out a shaky breath Kate rubbing his back sympathetically </p><p>"Ok thank you-"</p><p>"I know you may not think it's my place but is she ok?" Kate questions as Peter sighs shaking his head leaning against the wall of the hospital corridor</p><p>"She was raped" Peter whispers as Kate sighs in response knowing it was the second time it happened</p><p>"Oh, Peter…can I see her?"</p><p>"I can ask but I don’t think she would want to see you, she doesn’t even let me touch her or go near her" Peter informs Kate as she nods in understanding </p><p>"Do you need me to go home and get anything for you both if you want to stay here? I can check on Evie as well if you'd like?" </p><p>"If you wouldn’t mind? I would go myself but I think I need to be here"</p><p>"Ok, I'll head back for you and pick up some stuff for her, is there anything of comfort she would want?" Kate questions as Peter bites his lip</p><p>"She wanted something comfy, leggings, tracksuit bottoms, baggy jumpers and stuff like that, maybe bring in one of Evie's stuffed animals?" Peter questions as Kate nods making a list in the notes app on her phone, before placing it back in her pocket</p><p>"Ok I'll go and get this for her, I'm going to Michelle's as well to pick her up some stuff for her, I may as well check in on Evie whilst I'm there" </p><p>"Thank you, Kate, I owe you one"</p><p>"No problem, now go and be with Carla" Kate waves before leaving the ward allowing Peter to go and be with Carla again, knocking gently on the door to her room </p><p>"Hey, love," Peter says quietly noticing she was asleep as the psychiatrist glances to him</p><p>"She's just getting some well-needed rest" the psychiatrist informs him as Peter nods understandingly sitting down on the chair next to her</p><p>"Any improvement?" Peter whispers as the psychiatrist shakes her head</p><p>"Still won't speak to me, if she does it has to be a yes or no question"</p><p>"Alright-"</p><p>"Get off of me" Carla mumbles tossing and turning on her bed "Don’t touch me, don’t come near me!" </p><p>"Ok Carla, time to wake up," the psychiatrist says as Carla's eyes jump open as she stares around the room glancing at Peter </p><p>"It was black everything was black… I couldn't tell where or who was there, they were going to do it again" Carla rambles on as the psychiatrist nods in understanding </p><p>"It's ok Carla" Peter reassures her as she pulls at her hair, tears falling down her face "Oh baby, don’t cry eh?"</p><p>"It's too much Peter" Carla cries turning to face him, letting her defences fall down Peter leaning forward to smile reassuringly at her</p><p>"I know it is, right now it will be. You have me though, Kate…Michelle"</p><p>"Michelle? Have you seen her, I want to see her" Carla confirms as Peter nods slowly</p><p>"I've seen her, she's ok you don’t need to worry, she's really worried about you though," Peter says as Carla's eyes light up at this new piece of information</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes really, I went to see her. She has Kate and Robert running around after her so you don’t need to worry" Peter reassures her as Carla nods chewing her lip anxiously, her eyes darting around the room</p><p>"Where is she?"</p><p>"Umm" Peter glances at the psychiatrist not knowing if he should let her have this information </p><p>"Let's focus on you for a bit Carla" the psychiatrist smiles as Carla nods slowly in defeat, a knock on the door startling her</p><p>"Get them away!" Carla cries as the psychiatrist reassures her, Peter going to see who it was, seeing Michelle with Carla's bag</p><p>"Can I? Kate gave it to me" Michelle gestures to go in the room as Peter nods, stepping in and seeing Carla having to be reassured by what she was assumed was a doctor</p><p>"What's with all the tears?" Michelle questions as Carla narrows her eyes in suspicion at Michelle placing the bag down on the end of Carla's bed</p><p>"They were there 'Chelle, those men" Carla rambles on as Michelle sighs in response taking a seat on the chair which was available </p><p>"I know they were sweetheart," Michelle says as Carla nods glancing at the bag before glancing back to Michelle "Do you want to get changed? There are some comfy clothes in there for you"</p><p>"Ok" Carla whispers rummaging through the bag and pulling out a dark grey hoodie and a pair of leggings as well as new underwear, sliding off the bed and going into the bathroom "Can you come with me, Peter?"</p><p>"Of course sweetheart, whatever you need" Peter smiles as they both head into the bathroom, Peter watching Carla undress from the scrunchy hospital robe, bruises marking her skin causing Peter's eyes to fill with tears, he had to be strong for both Carla and Evie, not let them see his weakness</p><p>"Here" Peter smiles gesturing for her to turn around, taking the brush and brushing her hair gently allowing her to get use to his contact again, her skin flinching every now and then "Do you want me to stop?"</p><p>"Yes," Carla sighs as Peter places the brush down where she could see it "Can I try and have a hug?"</p><p>"If you want. How about you walk into me, I'll try not to be too quick?" Peter offers opening his arms up and allowing Carla to walk into them, her arms clinging onto him weakly, Peter wrapped his arms around her as gently as he could</p><p>"Thank you" she whispers as Peter smiles resisting the urge to kiss her on the head in case it spooked her, but she releases herself from his embrace anyway</p><p>"It's ok, like I said whatever you need," Peter says as Carla nods biting her nails before heading out into her room, glancing around her surroundings jumping slightly at the sudden movement, Michelle looking apologetically at her</p><p>"Do you feel more human now?" Michelle questions as Carla nods slowly climbing back onto the bed rummaging through the bag of clothes smiling at the sight of one of Evie's stuffed animals, pulling it out and breathing in the scent</p><p>"It smells like her" Carla smiles as Peter nods </p><p>"That's one of her favourites"</p><p>"Can I see her?" Carla questions as Peter sighs wondering if it was a good idea </p><p>"If you want, I'm just worried because you're quite jumpy and if she cries" Peter replies honestly as Carla nods slowly biting her lip, the stuffed animal still pressed to her face</p><p>"Please?" she pouts her lips</p><p>"I'll see what I can do ok?" Peter smiles as Carla nods happily "I need to head off darlin' and see to Evie, is it ok if I leave you?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm just going to sleep"</p><p>"Ok, as long as you're sure" </p><p>"I'm sure, go and see our daughter" </p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow, love. Get some rest"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an unsettled night in hospital Carla's mind was still plagued with the thoughts of what happened to her when living with Rob for a month. She was agitated and jumpy, still scratching at her wrists every now and then but she mainly just sat with the thoughts in her head and stared at her hands which were fiddling with each other in her lap. She was somewhat excited today as Peter was bringing Evie in to see her, but Carla was worried about how much she had missed when being with Rob. Carla jumped at the knock on the door, her heart racing in response but there was a small smile on her face when Peter entered the room with Evie in his arms.</p><p>"Hey, love" Peter whispers as Carla smiles slightly glancing at him briefly then back down to her lap where she was staring at the marks on her wrist </p><p>"Hi" she whispers timidly as Peter smiles taking a seat on the chair next to her, Evie gurgling in response</p><p>"Look Evie it's Mummy" Peter whispers as Evie whimpers reaching her arms out "I know, it's exciting eh?"</p><p>"Hey, baby girl" Carla whispers glancing at her quickly before returning her gaze to her wrists "Can you p-place her on the bed?"</p><p>"Yeah, of course, I'll go really slow ok?" Peter questions as Carla nods, Peter slowly sitting on the edge of the bed with Evie in his arms and placing her on the bed slowly "Do you want me to place her on your lap? So that you can look at her better?"</p><p>"Ok" Carla whispers as Peter places Evie on Carla's lap really slowly allowing Carla to take hold of her "Hey baby"</p><p>"She's big now isn't she?" Peter chuckles as Carla nods planting a kiss on her forehead as she laughs </p><p>"She can laugh?" Carla questions as Peter smiles nodding in response rubbing his hand over Evie's head "You're so pretty baby girl"</p><p>"She was showing Cath her little laugh on the boat" Peter smiles as Carla nods allowing Evie to settle in the crook of her arm as the psychiatrist enters the room causing Carla to jump</p><p>"Sorry Carla" the psychiatrist replies apologetically "Is this your baby?"</p><p>"Yes" Carla responds agitatedly as the psychiatrist nods slowly watching Carla shuffle around on the bed </p><p>"Doctor Andrews still says you have a couple of hours to submit a rape kit Carla" the psychiatrist smiles as Carla shakes her head holding Evie close to her chest </p><p>"I said no" Carla sighs as the psychiatrist nods glancing at Peter who sits on the edge of the bed carefully </p><p>"What's going on in that head of yours sweetheart?" Peter questions as Carla looks up at him, the fear in her eyes prominent as Peter sighs at her expression as she shakes her head</p><p>"I don’t want to talk about it" she replies firmly as Peter nods "When can I get out of here?"</p><p>"Soon Carla, we just need to check your kidney function again then we need to think about support as well as you allowing us to do a blood test, we understand it may difficult for you to let us do that but we will be patient"</p><p>"Can y-you do it now?" Carla questions with a small smile on her face glancing to the psychiatrist as Peter smiles at her courage</p><p>"I'll be here if you're worried darlin'" Peter reassures her as she nods slowly, the psychiatrist leaving the room to get Doctor Andrews</p><p>"I've had worse done to me" she sighs as Evie stirs in her arms, sneezing gently as Carla jumps before Evie looks up at her confused "Sorry baby"</p><p>"Hi Carla" Doctor Matthews smiles taking a seat on one of the chairs slowly ensuring not to spook her as she glances up at him briefly with a smile on her face before returning her attention to Evie</p><p>"Hi"</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Doctor Matthews questions as Carla sighs adjusting Evie in her lap</p><p>"Tired, my wrists hurt a bit as well" she replies honestly as Doctor Andrews nods slowly taking notes on his notepad as Evie starts to whimper "Peter"</p><p>"It's ok" Peter smiles reassuringly "She may need changing, do you want me to take her?"</p><p>"Yeah" Carla nods as Peter smiles slowly taking Evie off Carla and holding her close as well as grabbing the changing bag and heading into the bathroom to change Evie leaving Carla to talk to her doctor and psychiatrist</p><p>"I can provide you with more pain relief if you want?" Doctor Andrews offers as Carla nods pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her head on her knees "I understand you want me to do a blood test?"</p><p>"Yeah" Carla whispers "I want to go home"</p><p>"Ok, how about we wait for Peter to change Evie then we can think about doing it?"</p><p>"She's all nice and clean now" Peter smiles as Carla smiles briefly at him before wrapping her arms around herself  before sighing, Peter placing Evie in her car seat which he brought in with him when he arrived</p><p>"Right, let me just prepare the needle then we can get this over and done with" Doctor Andrews smiles grabbing the band to wrap around Carla's upper arm "I'll go really slowly ok?"</p><p>"Ok" Carla whispers hesitantly "Peter"</p><p>"Yeah darlin?"</p><p>"Hand" Carla asks as Peter gives her one of his hands to squeeze as well as to have some comfort </p><p>"Almost done Carla" Doctor Andrews smiles placing some tubes of blood into the tray he had before slowly pulling the needle out "Here, hold this to your arm"</p><p>"Well done Carla, that must've taken a lot" the psychiatrist smiles as Carla's eyes fill with tears, the psychiatrist offering her some tissues as she takes one to wipe her eyes</p><p>"I'll get these samples to the lab then we can think about discharging you" Doctor Andrews smiles as Peter nods on behalf of Carla, Evie starting to whimper and let out a cry</p><p>"Oh dear" Peter smiles scooping her up out of the car seat to settle her </p><p>"Give," Carla asks as Peter nods slowly handing Evie to her gently in case she flinches allowing Carla to settle her in her arms</p><p>"Do you want to give her a bottle?" Peter offers as Carla nods, Peter grabbing one from the changing bag and handing it to Carla to feed her, Evie accepting gratefully </p><p>"She'll probably fall asleep after that" Peter laughs slightly as Carla smiles not engaging in the conversation at all as she feeds Evie</p><p>"You done?" Carla questions as Evie spits the bottle out causing Carla to shrug her shoulders, handing the bottle to Peter so he could put it away "Can I sleep w-with her?" </p><p>"If you want sweetheart" Peter smiles grabbing Evie's blanket "Why don’t you position her on your chest then you can put this over her"</p><p>"Ok" Carla whispers shuffling down the bed slightly and positioning Evie on her chest allowing Peter to place the blanket gently over them both "I've missed this"</p><p>"I bet you have" Peter smiles gently "I'm always here if you want to talk, you know that right?"</p><p>"Yeah… I know" </p><p>"Why don’t you get some rest, I'll stay and watch over you both, you won't be alone" Peter smiles as Carla nods watching Evie's eyes flutter shut, hers following a short while after</p><p>Peter watched Carla and Evie sleep peacefully together giving him time to think of a way to make Carla feel more comfortable at home. He reached the decision that the pub may not be the best place for Carla to come home to considering it was quite noisy at the best of times and she needed his attention now more than ever, so he was possibly thinking about moving them to a flat in Victoria Court if there was one available for them both. He didn’t want to make any decisions without Carla's input though, he wanted to give her control over the situation as she hadn't had much control over her life the past month. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Doctor Andrews and the on-call psychiatrist who was helping Carla through the aftermath of her time away.</p><p>"I can wake her if you want?" Peter offers as Doctor Andrews nods "Carla sweetheart"</p><p>"Mmm," she groans glancing around the room looking at the expectant faces of Doctor Andrews and the on-call psychiatrist as well as Peter "How long were we asleep for?"</p><p>"A couple of hours, you obviously needed the sleep" Peter smiles as Carla shuffles up the bed supporting Evie so she could see everyone a bit better</p><p>"Hi Carla, we've had your results back" Doctor Andrews smiles pulling up a chair causing Carla to jump slightly and run a hand through her hair</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"We really need to know what happened in the squat Carla, this is for your health ok? We just need to establish some things before we give you these results"</p><p>"Come on, love" Peter smiles "You can tell us, we won't judge you" </p><p>"I-I" Carla starts "I can't remember"</p><p>"Ok…do you remember being assaulted Carla?" the psychiatrist steps in as Carla glances at Peter then at Doctor Andrews </p><p>"I-I want to speak to P-Peter, please?" Carla questions as the psychiatrist sighs in response nodding and leaving the room with Doctor Andrews </p><p>"Hey?" Peter starts "Don’t get upset"</p><p>"Sorry, I just don’t want to talk about it" Carla mumbles as Peter nods in response </p><p>"I know but listen to me, whatever happens, I won't be angry ok? I want to help you Carla and I want you to feel safe, we also need to find out these results don’t we?" </p><p>"I guess" </p><p>"Do you want a hug?" Peter questions as Carla shuffles over on the bed allowing Peter to get on it with her, Carla resting her head against his chest, breathing in his familiar scent as Evie continues to sleep on her chest</p><p>"I was in the squat then there was Michelle, we were sitting on the mattress…we were trying to get out but Rob found out about my plan to get us out so he punished me…he separated me from Michelle and put me in this room, I was blindfolded and gagged, then…then he came in with this man then I remember they offered me water I just accepted it then I-I felt really heavy like I couldn’t move my legs"</p><p>"Do you want to stop?" Peter questions noticing she had stopped as Carla sighs in response Evie turning her head to look up at Peter</p><p>"I couldn’t see, I remember people touching me, pulling at my clothes but I just blacked out, I must've been slipped something in the water I don’t know Peter, it was so scary" </p><p>"I know sweetheart, I know, but you're safe now, with me" Peter replies firmly as Carla nods stroking Evie's head, Peter running a hand through her hair gently trying not to spook her</p><p>"Can you tell them for me?" Carla questions glancing up at him as he nods "You promise you will? I don’t want to relive it"</p><p>"I promise sweetheart" Peter smiles leaning his chin on her head and breathing in the scent of her freshly washed hair as Peter beckons the psychiatrist and Doctor Andrews back in</p><p>"Can Peter tell you?" Carla questions Doctor Andrews as he nods glancing to Peter</p><p>"She was in the squat with Michelle then they were trying to get out and then Rob found out and punished her for it by blindfolding her and gagging her, he gave her water and she had some of it, her limbs started to fell heavy and she still couldn’t see but she felt people pulling at her clothes" Peter informs them as Doctor Andrews nods slowly</p><p>"They kept doing it but I had no choice I needed to have water to survive" Carla cries as Peter hushes her gently running a hand through her hair</p><p>"Ok Carla, thank you for that, I really appreciate it. I don’t suppose you know how often it happened to you?"</p><p>"No, that's all I remember" Carla confirms as Doctor Andrews nods glancing through the notes he made</p><p>"Right, this might come to a shock but the bloods came back as you being pregnant-"</p><p>"I can't be I was breastfeeding Evie, this can't be right!" Carla cries as Peter consoles her gently only for Carla to cry into his chest </p><p>"I know it's a shock Carla, we reckon you're around three weeks pregnant" Doctor Andrews informs her as Carla shakes her head in response, her hands gripping onto the railings of the bed as she grabs the sick bowl and heaves into it, Peter removing Evie from her chest as Carla curls up into a foetal position, wincing in the process as she does so, Peter strapping Evie into the car seat</p><p>"I'll leave you to it" Doctor Andrews smiles leaving the room allowing Peter to comfort Carla</p><p>"Baby?" Peter questions tearfully as the psychiatrist removes the sick bowl, Peter rubbing Carla's back comfortingly </p><p>"I can't be pregnant Peter" Carla cries as Peter sighs "This can't be happening!"</p><p>"I know darlin' it's a shock, come here" Peter whispers allowing her to fall into his arms as she sobs into his chest, a knock at the door stopping her sobs, Carla looking up somewhat bewildered as Michelle enters the room</p><p>"Hey," Michelle says quietly knowing that Carla's mental health was very hit and miss, she takes a seat on the edge of the bed watching Carla cling onto Peter</p><p>"Michelle's here to see you" Peter whispers into her head as Carla looks up with a small smile on her face, Michelle taking a seat where Peter was moments prior</p><p>"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" Michelle questions as Carla shakes her head clinging onto Peter still, not wanting to answer the question which was given to her</p><p>"Do you want me to tell Michelle?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head nervously, looking briefly into his eyes before huddling into his chest again, breathing in the scent of his after shave</p><p>"Alright, it's ok" Peter whispers glancing at Michelle who was biting her lip, Evie starting to whimper in her car seat, Michelle scooping her out</p><p>"Oh dear" Michelle laughs "You're heavy now aren't you princess?"</p><p>"Hmm she's getting big, are you going to show Auntie Michelle your laugh, Evie?" Peter questions as Michelle coos at Evie, her face breaking into a smile, as a wave of giggles erupt from her mouth</p><p>"Oh wow" Michelle gasps, kissing Evie on the forehead as Carla looks at the union before glancing to Peter who kisses her forehead gently which caused her to retreat away a bit </p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"Don’t apologise" Peter smiles as she hugs her legs to her chest, wincing in the process </p><p>"I almost forgot" Michelle beams as Carla raises an eyebrow "I brought you some snacks, I know you hate hospital food so…"</p><p>"Oh…thank you" Carla smiles as Peter takes the bag off Michelle, rummaging through it and pulling out some crisps "Ohh gimme"</p><p>"I'll open them for you so you don’t hurt yourself" Peter smiles as Carla nods, ripping open the packet and handing them to Carla who puts one into her mouth</p><p>"Oh yeah, Kate and Jenny send their love as well as Robert and our Ryan too" Michelle smiles as Carla nods polishing off her bag of crisps as Evie reaches her arms out towards her, Michelle offering her to Carla which causes her to flinch at the sudden movements</p><p>"Sorry" Michelle sighs as Carla smiles at her taking Evie and holding her close, rubbing her back gently as she gurgles</p><p>"She's missed you" Peter chuckles as Carla nods slowly, rubbing her hand over the top of Evie's head as she sucks on her thumb, Peter grabbing her the dummy</p><p>"Can I?" Carla questions as Peter nods allowing her to take the dummy from the palm of his hand and give it to Evie who accepts, Carla breathing in the scent of her daughter as Doctor Andrews enters the room</p><p>"Hello Carla" Doctor Andrews smiles as Carla glances up briefly before returning her gaze to Evie who was gripping onto a piece of her hair "We have some information on your brother as well as the rest of the people in the squat"</p><p>"Is this really necessary? She's been through enough" Peter questions defensively as Carla nudges him to shut him up Evie glancing up at Doctor Andrews with a beaming smile on her face</p><p>"I'm afraid it is-"</p><p>"Michelle, do you mind?" Carla questions not wanting Doctor Andrews to tell then "I'll explain later"</p><p>"It's fine, sweetheart" Michelle smiles before Peter mouths a thank you to her whilst she leaves the room Carla turning her gaze to Peter</p><p>"Where's Rob?"</p><p>"As you know there were police with firearms and you heard the gunshots didn’t you?" </p><p>"Yes but…Rob he left me, there were the men then…" Carla rubs her forehead as Peter runs a hand through her hair "There was a gun, the pistol?"</p><p>"I know this must be difficult for you. Rob was wielding the gun and the officers had no choice but to shoot him as he was deemed unstable, he pulled the trigger twice but missed both times"</p><p>"What?" Carla questions angrily as Peter pulls her into his body hoping it would calm her but Carla just shrugs him off obviously annoyed</p><p>"Anyway we tried our best to stem the bleeding, but he passed away around an hour ago, I'm so sorry Carla" Doctor Andrews sighs as Carla shakes her head in an attempt to get rid of the horrid memories in her head, Peter watching her carefully as she rubs her wrists</p><p>"We also need to talk about the other people in the squat as well, some officers want to speak to you, is that ok?"</p><p>"Ok" Carla replies quietly as Doctor Andrews beckons the officers in </p><p>"Hi Carla, we'll be really slow with you but we just need some information on what happened inside the squat as well as wondering if you could maybe identify some people"</p><p>"Ok" Carla replies hesitantly as the officer smiles taking a seat really slowly on one of the chairs, Carla glancing briefly to her before returning her attention to Evie who was huddled in her lap still</p><p>"Shall we start with how you got there?" the officer questions as Carla shakes her head, tears filling in her eyes as the officer nods knowing not to push her</p><p>"Ok, well do you remember what happened when you got to the squat?" the officer asks as Carla looks to Peter who smiles at her gesturing for her to continue</p><p>"I-I…Rob took me there, Michelle was there" Carla replies vaguely not really wanting to continue "I want to stop"</p><p>"Alright" Peter whispers as Carla looks at him with tears lining her eyes "It's ok"</p><p>"Ok Carla, why don’t we continue with the questions tomorrow. We just want to show you some photo's if you're ok with that, you can just point to them so you don’t have to say anything" the officer smiles handing her a pack of photos as Carla takes them out seeing a series of men Carla glancing to the officer with a confused expression on her face</p><p>"These are the men which were in the squat with you, working for your brother, Rob Donovan"</p><p>"Oh" Carla frowns taking the rest of the photos out of the plastic wallet and spreading them out in front of her, a bearded man around the age of 40 catching her eye as she narrows them picking the picture up to take a closer look</p><p>"Do you recognise that one?"</p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Ok, do you remember what they did or what they were doing?" </p><p>"Yes, he gave me the water" Carla looks up at the officer handing her the picture as the officer smiles writing notes on her notepad </p><p>"The water where you were slipped the drugs?" </p><p>"Yes"</p><p>"Thank you, Carla, do you want to look at the rest or is that enough?" the officer questions as Carla looks through the rest of the photos before tears line her eyes, she closes them as her mind flits back to her time in the squat before her eyes flutter open</p><p>"Him" Carla states as Peter glances at her "It was him"</p><p>"What was him Carla?" the officer questions as Carla starts to cry, Carla shaking her head not wanting to continue </p><p>"He raped me"</p><p>"Thank you, Carla, can I give you some information into this man's background, if that's ok?"</p><p>"I don’t know…" Carla trails off as the officer smiles slightly taking the photos away </p><p>"I'll be really vague ok?"</p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"Well, he's known to us as a sexual predator, we've actually been looking for him for quite some time and women have come forward in the past because of what this man did to them, all evidence has been inconclusive but we can open this case again and sentence him if, I know it’s a big ask, you submit a rape kit, you still have time left but it would really help us in the respect that we could get him off the streets for good"</p><p>"Peter"</p><p>"I know sweetheart, I know it's scary but I will be with you all the way" Peter reassures her as Carla sighs in response turning to the officers </p><p>"I'll do it"</p><p>"That's great thank you Carla, we just want to make sure we protect the public as well as you" the officer smiles "I'll get a nurse to come in and administer the kit, I'll see myself out"</p><p>"You're so brave you know that?"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"Well I think you are and so does Evie" Peter smiles as Evie looks up at him reaching her arms out as Peter lifts her onto his lap "I love you so much, both of you and whatever happens, I will always be by your side, both of us will"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter stayed with Carla for the remainder of the day yesterday until he needed to get Evie home. He was hoping that she would be discharged today along with additional support from a rape counsellor whilst she was at home. She was still very jumpy but Peter assured her every time she felt unsettled that she was safe and had his upmost support over the situation. Peter also brought some more things of comfort in whilst Michelle looked after Evie for him, so he could focus on getting Carla home safe and sound.</p><p>"Hi" Carla looks up at Peter from where she was writing in a book, a suggestion from her rape counsellor which she met yesterday after submitting the rape kit</p><p>"Hey, are you excited to go home?" Peter questions as Carla looks up at him with a smile on her face </p><p>"Yeah, I can't wait to cuddle with Evie some more" Carla smiles as Peter nods placing a punnet of strawberries on her bedside table</p><p>"Oooh, strawberries, my favourite" Carla beams, feeling a lot brighter now she didn’t have abundances of information thrown at her</p><p>"I knew you'd like them, I also brought your trainers like you requested" Peter smiles handing the bag over to her as she flinches before sighing in response</p><p>"I hate being on edge, it's just annoying and all this flinching" Carla groans as Peter sits on the edge of the bed holding her hand gently </p><p>"I know you do, you've made so much progress over the last few days, I'm so proud of you"</p><p>"Hmm don’t go all sentimental on me please, I have enough of that from Sandra" Carla retorts referencing her rape counsellor as Peter gestures for her to shuffle over so he could put an arm around her shoulders</p><p>"Do you like working with Sandra?"</p><p>"Yeah, she really understands everything that happened, we also spoke a bit about the future as well" Carla smiles as Peter raises his eyebrows impressed she was looking forward and past this dark time in her life </p><p>"Really? I hope I'm part of it" Peter grins as Carla nudges him </p><p>"Hmm, we'll see" Carla replies as Peter chuckles slightly kissing her on the head, Carla smiling at the comfort she was receiving "We spoke a bit about, you know" she gestures to her stomach, where a bundle of little cells were forming to be her baby, but not her and Peter's baby. She and her rapists baby and that thought alone made her skin crawl.</p><p>"That must've been hard for you" Peter replies as Carla sighs nodding in the process before letting out a shaky breath, Doctor Andrews entering the room with a clipboard </p><p>"I have something for you" Doctor Andrews smiles handing Carla the clipboard as she glances at the paper </p><p>"Finally" Carla groans grabbing the pen and signing the discharge papers as Peter chuckles at her response watching her hand the clipboard back </p><p>"I have this pack of notes for you to take away with you, some leaflets and stuff like that, you can leave whenever you want" Doctor Andrew nods leaving the room as Carla rummages through the leaflets</p><p>"Can we get going then?" Carla questions as Peter nods slowly helping her off the bed so she could put her shoes on as well as her jacket</p><p>"You ok?" Peter questions noticing her put her arms across her chest as she glances around the room biting her lip</p><p>"I'll be fine. I just want to be in my own bed and my own surroundings"</p><p>"Come on then"</p><p>Peter drove Carla home and parked along the side of the Rover's to minimise the number of people that Carla would see in case it made her feel unsafe. Peter held his hand out for her to take, deciding against putting an arm around her middle in case it made her feel uncomfortable and led her into the Rover's through the back door. Carla breathing in the scent of her home which she missed so much while being away as well as wrapping her arms around Peter's middle which she deemed as a thank you to him for being so gentle with her.</p><p>"Michelle's probably upstairs with Evie" Peter smiles as Carla looks up at him before taking his hand and leading him up the stairs with her as they go into Evie's room</p><p>"Hey" Michelle smiles as Evie sleeps on her chest, Carla sitting on the arm of the armchair watching Evie sleep</p><p>"Hi 'Chelle" Carla smiles as Michelle glances at Peter who was leaning against the door frame of Evie's room watching Carla very closely in case she may need his support "You're going to have to stay like that until she wakes up, you know"</p><p>"I know but I don’t mind, she's happy. She was very grizzly earlier so she could probably do with a cuddle from her mum"</p><p>"I'm going to have a shower quick I think" Carla glances at Michelle then Peter before leaving the room and stopping in front of Peter</p><p>"Can you come with me?" Carla questions quietly slightly embarrassed about the situation she was in as Peter nods taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom, Carla turning on the water and glancing to the temperature gauge, ripping her clothes off and yanking it up as Peter rushes to turn it down "Let me clean!"</p><p>"Carla, this isn't the way, you know that" Peter replies as Carla dissolves into a fit of sobs, Peter holding her wet body close to him as she grips onto him "It's ok, why don’t you have a bath instead?"</p><p>"Ok" Carla whispers as Peter smiles, Carla wrapping her legs around his waist, Peter lifting her out of the bath and handing her a towel to keep her warm as he runs the bath for her "Sorry I got you wet"</p><p>"Don’t apologise, you're allowed to do whatever you want to me when you've had a tough time, I'm here for you"</p><p>"Why are you being so nice? I don’t deserve it" she replies glumly as Peter hands her the shower caddy for her to pick out something to go in her bathwater</p><p>"I love you, that's why. Now, are you going to get in this bath before it goes cold?" Peter questions holding out his hand for her to get into the bath, Carla letting the bubble-filled bath engulf her body as Peter kneels down on the floor beside her "Is that better?"</p><p>"Mhm" she mumbles looking into his eyes as Peter smiles kissing her on the forehead "Thank you for being so gentle"</p><p>"It's ok, you don’t need to thank me, everything's on your terms" Peter replies as Carla nods grabbing her body wash and squirting some onto her hands and scrubbing her body with the sponge then reaching for the pumice stone and placing it on her wrists</p><p>"Darling, you don’t need to do that" Peter reassures her placing his hand gently over the stone and removing it from her grip as Carla sighs </p><p>"Sorry, it's just instinct"</p><p>"I know, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself" Peter replies as Carla nods slowly grabbing her shampoo and rubbing into her hair, Peter taking the showerhead and turning it on to the correct temperature to wash Carla's shampoo out then repeating it again for the conditioner and finally helping her out of the bath</p><p>"Do you want me to get you some pyjamas?" Peter questions as Carla nods slowly as he leaves the room briefly to get them for her allowing her to slide them on "Come here"</p><p>"Can you cuddle me in bed?" Carla questions as Peter nods allowing her to lead him into the bedroom, both of them sliding into bed, Carla resting her head on Peter's chest as he runs a hand through her damp hair, Michelle appearing with an unsettled Evie in her arms</p><p>"I've given her a bottle and I've changed her so you don’t need to worry about that for a while" Michelle smiles as Peter nods beckoning her over as she places Evie on Peter's chest</p><p>"Thanks 'Chelle" Carla smiles as Michelle sits on the edge of the bed</p><p>"How are you doing then?" Michelle questions as Carla sighs in response rubbing her forehead in response Michelle walking around to the other side of the bed causing Carla to shuffle up closer to Peter, Michelle sliding in with both her and Peter</p><p>"I'm just trying to process things that's all, the doctor gave me some news but I don’t know how I feel about it, I've spoken to Sandra, my rape counsellor, about it and we're trying to find a way forward that suits us all"</p><p>"Well, whatever this news is I'm sure you'll find a way through it together. You are ok though, health-wise?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. I want to tell you it's just that I don’t know what you will say and it makes me feel uncomfortable, that's all"</p><p>"I won't pressurise you. I can say nothing if that makes it easier, we can change the subject straight after" Michelle replies as Carla nods glancing at her before returning to Evie who was staring at her intently</p><p>"I'm pregnant" Carla sighs as Michelle raises her eyebrows as everyone sits in silence "Like I said I'm speaking to Sandra about it so…"</p><p>"Yeah?" Michelle questions as Carla nods "Do you like her? Your counsellor?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's really good at understanding when I need to vent and when I need to talk about my emotions as well as the future. Stuff like that" Carla smiles as Michelle nods kissing her on the head to provide her with a bit of comfort </p><p>"Well whatever you're doing with her it seems to be working as you seem much brighter than you did the first time I saw you"</p><p>“You reckon?"</p><p>"Yeah, you're starting to seem like yourself again-" Michelle states as Evie sneezes interrupting them both causing Carla to let out a laugh</p><p>"I just want to focus on my family right now and recover from what he did to me"</p><p>"Well you're doing just fine kid, you're doing just fine"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a few weeks later and Carla was refusing to face up to her current predicament and to be blunt about it Peter was reaching the final straw. He had been calm and considerate when dealing with Carla but he needed to know what she was going to do about the baby growing inside of her; they both always struggled to bring it up. The situation was brought to a head today when Peter woke at five.</p><p>In the morning Carla was gone from beside him, panic set in at first but then he heard the gut-wrenching heaving from the bathroom, he knelt down beside her grabbing her toothbrush from the pot and putting a generous amount of toothpaste on it ready for when she had finished vomiting.</p><p>“Here” Peter smiles handing it to Carla as she smiles brushing her teeth before sighing in annoyance</p><p>“Sorry about that, if I scared you” Carla replies as Peter nods grabbing the hairbrush and brushing her hair, this was one of the tactics Sandra, Carla’s counsellor, suggested to use to get Carla used to Peter touching her again</p><p>“I think we should talk about it don’t you?”</p><p>“I guess” she replies dismissively as Peter continues to brush her hair allowing her to fall back into his body</p><p>“Do you want to keep it?”</p><p>“I can't get rid of it” she states as Peter nods slowly knowing she would most likely be reluctant to get rid of ii “What do you think I should do?”</p><p>“I can't make that decision for you, Carla. It’s your body, you have to carry that baby”</p><p>“You think I should get rid of it don’t you?” Carla replies somewhat hurt as Peter shakes his head taking her hand and placing it on her tummy</p><p>“That’s your baby, a piece of you. If you want to keep it then I am with you, even if I am not it’s biological father”</p><p>“I just worry about you” Carla smiles as Peter kisses her on the head</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Well I don’t want you to resent it because it's not yours, I know it sounds harsh but…”</p><p>“It doesn’t. It’s a perfectly reasonable statement on your part” Peter smiles as Carla groans in response before kneeling down and throwing up into the toilet</p><p>“Done?” </p><p>“Mmm” Carla responds standing up again and falling into his embrace “We could just lie”</p><p>“How do you mean?”</p><p>“Well we could tell people that you’re the father, only me, you and ‘Chelle would know otherwise”</p><p>“Yeah I mean, it’s up to you, it’s your baby” Peter responds as Carla sighs in response</p><p>“Peter if you want to be this baby’s father then please be a little more enthusiastic” Carla murmurs against his chest as Peter sighs, it was difficult for him he wanted to be happy but right now it was just hard for him to come to terms with it</p><p>“Sorry” he starts “it’s just a lot to take in”</p><p>“I should probably book a scan in the morning” Carla suggests as Peter nods going along with it wanting to support her as Evie’s cries interrupt them</p><p>“She’s probably hungry” Carla smiles as Peter nods kissing her forehead and going downstairs to make her bottle leaving Carla to calm Evie a bit</p><p>“Oh sweetheart I know you’re hungry, daddy’s gone to get you a bottle so don’t worry” Carla reassures her as Peter appears handing Carla the bottle for her to feed Evie, Carla gagging slightly</p><p>“I think I’m going to be sick again, can you?” Carla questions as Peter chuckles taking Evie as Carla dashes to the bathroom to be sick, returning a short while later</p><p>“Why don’t you get some more sleep? I’ll put her back to bed”</p><p>“You don’t mind?”</p><p>“No, you need your rest. You need to do anything to help grow our baby” Peter smiles as Carla smiles back, her heart warming at the fact Peter said that the baby was theirs</p><p>“Alright, goodnight Evie, I’ll see you later baby” Carla smiles as she heads into the bedroom</p><p>A few hours later and both Carla and Peter were awake both of them snuggled under the duvet as Evie sleeps peacefully in the cot when they glanced to the baby monitor on the bedside table, Peter was holding Carla close in case she felt out of sorts again but she just continued to stare intently into his eyes causing a cheeky grin to appear on his face, She leant up and kissed him on the lips her tongue roaming over them as she sucks on them moving a hand to his hair; her fingernails grazed his scalp as Peter pulled her in closer knowing that she wanted to feel close.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Peter pulls back as Carla nods “I’ll go really slow, tell me to stop if you need me to”</p><p>“I will” she smiles as Peter presses his lips against hers, his tongue massaging hers as he moves a hand to the hem of her makeshift nightwear; a long t-shirt of his, he pulled it up so it was bunched around her waist</p><p>“Are you ok?” Peter questions as Carla nods bringing his head down to her neck, allowing him to continue with arousing her, Peter pulling her underwear off as she moans at the cool heat against her aching centre</p><p>“Please” Carla begs as Peter traces his hand around her entrance causing a lustful gasp to emit from her lips, Peter nipping at the neck on her skin as she moans, Peter inserting a finger into her pulling some of her juices out and massaging them into her clit her body tensing slightly as he does</p><p>“You ok?”</p><p>“Yep”</p><p>Peter grabs his length after removing his boxers and rubs it between her folds causing Carla to groan in frustration as she bucks her hips on his length, Peter poising it at her entrance as he pushes into her letting her feel an inch of him at a time; Carla gasping in response</p><p>“I’ll go at your pace” Peter whispers as Carla nods unable to speak as she rocks her hips against his, feeling him slide in and out of her as she whimpers before freezing, her eyes shooting open as she pushes Peter off her frantically before gasping and leaning her head against his forehead</p><p>“It’s ok” Peter smiles bringing her into his body as she shakes in fear, Peter rubbing her back comfortingly to calm her “We’ve stopped”</p><p>“Thank you” </p><p>“You don’t need to thank me. Are you ok?” Peter questions as Carla groans in response before jumping out of bed and heading to the bathroom to throw up, Peter pulling her hair out of the way</p><p>“This is worse than Evie” Carla moans as Peter chuckles slightly grabbing a brush and brushing her hair</p><p>“Do you want me to get Evie?” Peter questions as Carla hums in response; Peter leaving the room to collect Evie before returning with her to place her on the bed with Carla</p><p>“Hey princess” Carla smiles lifting her so she was sat on the top of her legs, Carla rubbing her stomach gently to ease her nausea</p><p>“Come here” Peter smiles taking Evie off Carla </p><p>“I’m going to get a hot water bottle I think” Carla sighs as Peter nods allowing her to slide out of bed as he coos over Evie who was resting on his chest whimpering to herself</p><p>“I’m back” Carla smiles holding up her hot water bottle pouting her lips noticing Evie was whimpering to herself “What’s up with her?”</p><p>“She wants a cuddle from her Mummy” Peter laughs as Carla places her hot water bottle on her tummy turning to face Evie who smiles at her, Carla stroking her cheek tenderly</p><p>“Hey baby” Carla smiles as Peter grins down at both of his girls</p><p>“I guess I best get the bar ready, are you ok being left on your own” Peter asks knowing it would be the first time she would be on her own since it happened</p><p>“Yeah I think ‘Chelle’s giving me and Evie a lift into town when I go and see Sandra” Carla smiles as Peter nods in response handing Evie over to her who cuddles up to the hot water bottle which was easing Carla’s nausea</p><p>“Just call me if you don’t feel right ok?” Peter smiles kissing her forehead as Carla smiles patting Evie’s back gently</p><p>“We’ll be fine, I'll book that scan whilst we snuggle, do any days suit you?"</p><p>"Maybe earlier on in the week?" Peter questions putting some clothes on as Carla nods grabbing her laptop and putting it to her side being careful not to disturb Evie</p><p>"Right be good for Mummy you" Peter smiles pointing to Evie as he leaves the room to get the bar ready for the day, bumping into Michelle who let herself in with the spare keys "Oh hi Michelle"</p><p>"Is she up yet? We're meant to be heading off at 11 and I know I'm early but I thought she might want to do some shopping beforehand?"</p><p>"Yeah she's up, she's just cuddling Evie in bed as well as booking a scan" Peter whispers as Michelle nods slowly</p><p>"So she's keeping it then?" Michelle asks quietly as Peter nods running a hand through his hair</p><p>"She's very sensitive so just go easy on her" Peter smiles as Michelle nods grabbing her bag and heading upstairs seeing Carla and Evie cuddling in bed as Carla fiddles around on her laptop</p><p>"Hey," Michelle says quietly as Carla frowns glancing at the alarm clock at the side "I decided to come early, I thought you might want to do some shopping before you see Sandra?"</p><p>"Yeah I guess we could, I want to stock up on some more 6-month clothes for Evie as well as get some more leggings for me" Carla smiles as Michelle nods sliding into bed next to her</p><p>"Peter said you're keeping the baby"</p><p>"I can't get rid of it 'Chelle, I know that if I went to a clinic to get rid of it I would just come away still pregnant" Carla sighs as Michelle nods  fiddling with one of Evie's hands as she smiles at her </p><p>"That's a very well thought out decision, how do you feel about it?"</p><p>"I'm happy with my decision, I know I would never see, you know, again so that relieves me a bit that I didn’t know him. If that makes sense, the baby would be none the wiser?"</p><p>"I'll back you whatever you need, you know that?"</p><p>"Yeah I know, I actually just booked the scan it's September 1st" Carla smiles as Michelle nods slowly running a hand through her hair as Evie looks up at her "Do you want to have a cuddle with Auntie 'Chelle whilst I get ready?" </p><p>"We don’t have to go, you look comfortable" Michelle smiles as Carla nods slowly </p><p>"I might just take Evie for a walk, let her soak up some sun as the weather's hot outside" Carla smiles as Michelle nods taking Evie off Carla. Evie laughing at Michelle who pulls funny faces at her.</p><p>"Gosh I feel rough" Carla moans as Michelle chuckles slightly Evie squealing in excitement</p><p>"Why don’t you stay in and I take Evie out? Or she could come with us to see Sandra, I'm sure she'll love to see her as you talk about her a lot"</p><p>"Yeah I might do that, bring Evie in with me" Carla smiles as Michelle bounces Evie up and down on her lap "I also need to make some brekkie as well before Peter starts whinging that I haven't eaten anything"</p><p>"Why don’t I do that whilst you get ready, I'll get Evie dressed as well" Michelle smiles as Carla nods grabbing some clothes and heading into the bathroom to get ready as Michelle takes Evie downstairs holding her on her hip as she makes breakfast for Carla</p><p>"I think I'll give Mummy a little bit of everything" Michelle smiles pecking Evie's head as she rests it on Michelle's shoulder </p><p>"What's this?" Carla questions, her hair scraped back into a ponytail as Michelle smiles at her, giving her Evie so that she could have a cuddle </p><p>"I've made you some toast, scrambled eggs and a couple of slices of bacon, is that ok?" Michelle questions as Carla nods sitting down at the table as Michelle places the plate in front of her, taking Evie so she could eat in peace</p><p>"Mmm this is lovely 'Chelle, thank you" Carla smiles as Evie clings onto a piece of Michelle's hair, shoving it into her mouth "You want to watch her"</p><p>"Oh, Evie" Michelle gasps prying her hair away from her grip "Look what you've done!"</p><p>"Hmm she can be a bit of pain when it comes to hair, that's why mines up" Carla laughs shoving food onto her fork and putting it into her mouth as Evie giggles again</p><p>"She's a poppet though, she's very curious about everything, you'll have to get toys to go in her pram" Michelle laughs as Carla nods getting up quickly and grabbing a bag and handing it to Michelle</p><p>"There's some in there I just haven't had the time to attach them yet, it's been so hectic over the last month" Carla smiles as Michelle nods getting the toys out the packet, Evie's eyes lighting up at the sight of them</p><p>"She likes them" Michelle laughs waving one of the toys in front of Evie's face as she tried to grip onto it "Do you want me to put them in her pram?"</p><p>"Yeah, we need to think about getting her a bigger one, she should be ok until she reaches around 6 months" Carla shrugs as Michelle nods taking Evie's car seat and attaching the toys to the arm ready for it to go into the frame "I like that one as it's easily portable, you just lift the car seat off and you can take it anywhere"</p><p>"Yeah I mean it's pretty good, I wish I had stuff like this when I had Ryan"</p><p>"Hmm I remember that massive atrocity of a pram you had" Carla laughs as Michelle rolls her eyes </p><p>"That thing was awful, it took at least three of us to shift it through the front door, I just ended up carrying Ryan most of the time" </p><p>"I remember I just let you struggle with it most of the time, I found it hilarious" </p><p>"I know you did!" Michelle laughs hysterically "I wouldn’t change it at all. Now you're here with your daughter and another one on the way, how times change eh?"</p><p>"Yeah, I just-" Carla starts getting up to close the door "-worry about Peter. We had a little disagreement earlier about the baby and stuff, I think he wants me to get rid of it."</p><p>"It's bound to be difficult on him sweetheart, you just need to be honest with each other and it's your body, don’t let him pressurise you not that he would"</p><p>"I think we're on the same page now because we did talk it through, maybe it will be different when it's born, I don’t know" Carla shrugs picking away at her nails before taking her plate out to the kitchen and placing it in the dishwasher for it to be washed</p><p>"It's probably just hard for him to bond with it because he knows it's not biologically his, give him time then he'll learn to fall in love with it, it's like when I got with other blokes after Dean, Ryan was always sceptical but right now-"</p><p>"Carla!" Simon huffs as Carla raises an eyebrow "Where's dad?"</p><p>"He should be out in the bar…?"</p><p>"Well, he's not!" Simon rolls his eyes as Michelle bites her lip bouncing Evie up and down in her arms </p><p>"Alright!" Carla retorts "I'll go and check in the cellar"</p><p>"Thank you Carla" Simon groans taking a seat on the sofa as Carla rolls her eyes, heading out into the bar briefly before going down into the cellar</p><p>"Peter!"</p><p>"Hey, love" Peter smiles "I was just getting another barrel, everything ok?"</p><p>"Simon's in the back, he's not happy" Carla folds her arms as Peter nods lifting the barrel up "Need a hand?"</p><p>"Yeah go on then" Peter laughs as Carla helps him lift the barrel up the stairs "Tell him I'll just attach this then I'll be with him" </p><p>"Alright" Carla smiles pecking him on the cheek before sauntering off into the backroom seeing Simon on his phone "Your dad's just sorting out one of the barrels then he'll be with you, I'll leave you here, me and 'Chelle are going to head out anyway"</p><p>"Alright" Simon mumbles "Sorry for shouting"</p><p>"It's ok. Come here Evie" Carla smiles taking her from Michelle as they both go into the lobby, Carla strapping Evie in her pram and attaching her changing bag to the frame then grabbing "Right let's head off"</p><p>Michelle drove Carla into town where her counselling session was taking place, helping her with Evie knowing how hard it could be when doing it on your own. Carla's nerves were starting to heighten she knew she was just being silly and that she had a good relationship with Sandra but her nerves always made everything seem so much worse than it was, Carla decided to hold Evie wanting some comfort. </p><p>"Hi Carla" Sandra approaches her as Michelle smiles gesturing for her to go with Sandra</p><p>"Sorry, I had to bring her with me…"</p><p>"It's fine" Sandra smiles as Carla nods picking up the changing bag "Why don’t we come into my room, you can cuddle with Evie whilst we talk?"</p><p>"I'd like that" Carla confirms as Sandra gestures for her to go into the room</p><p>"I'll be back in a couple of hours" Michelle smiles as Carla nods taking Evie into the room.  A room filled with comfortable sofas, stress toys and bundles of cushions </p><p>"Take a seat Carla" Sandra smiles as Carla nods, placing Evie on her lap as she gurgles up at her Carla cooing over her </p><p>"I wouldn’t usually bring Evie but I had no choice, I hope that's ok?" Carla smiles as Sandra nods with a small smile on her face "Hopefully she'll be well behaved"</p><p>"She's lovely. How have you been this past week then?" </p><p>"Alright really, me and Peter have been talking about the baby a bit which has been difficult but I think we're on the same page now" Carla smiles as Evie giggles at her, gripping her t-shirt</p><p>"That's good, what decisions did you come up with then?" Sandra questions as Evie glances at her with a smile on her face, Carla rubbing her hair gently</p><p>"Peter was wondering if I was keeping the baby as we hadn't spoken about it since I came out of the hospital, I think I shocked him when I said that I was" Carla smiles as Sandra nods, Carla grabbing a toy for Evie to hold while they talk</p><p>"How did that make you feel?"</p><p>"I don’t know really, quite hurt but at the same time I knew I couldn’t get rid of it even if Peter wasn’t the father and the baby wasn’t conceived consensually, I just hope I've made the right decision"</p><p>"It's a big decision to make. Do you feel like, with other people's opinions aside, feel like it's the right decision for you?"</p><p>"Yes" Carla replies firmly "I just worry in case he favours Evie over this baby because she's biologically his, this one isn't and I just want to live in an environment where everyone is happy with my choice I guess"</p><p>"That's understandable with everything you've been through. I have an idea if you're willing to give it a go?"</p><p>"Hmm" Carla narrows her eyes "Depends what it is?"</p><p>"Why won't you bring Peter to one of your session with me and we can just talk about things which are bothering both of you about this whole situation"</p><p>"Hmm I'll put it to him but I don’t think he'll be interested" Carla mutters as Evie starts to whimper on her lap as she drops her toy on the floor, Carla rolling her eyes and handing it back to her</p><p>"Why don’t you try? I think it would really benefit both of you" Sandra compromises as Carla sighs in response glancing to Evie </p><p>"Fine" Carla rolls her eyes </p><p>"So how have you been doing?" Sandra questions as Carla sighs in response thinking back to how she felt over the last week "You can say whatever you like I won't judge"</p><p>"Well me and Peter we tried to, you know, but I freaked out and felt uncomfortable" Carla mumbles pulling her sleeves down over her hands as Sandra smiles at her gently "I just wanted to feel normal"</p><p>"I know it's hard for you, but you need to recognise the progress that you've made since you were raped and you have made such tremendous progress Carla"</p><p>"You reckon?"</p><p>"I do, you were very anxious when I first met you and quiet now you can speak openly about what happened to you, that in itself is a lot of progress don’t you think?"</p><p>"I guess so" Carla shrugs dismissively as Sandra smiles at her "I should know how to recover from it thought shouldn’t I? It's not like it's the first time it happened"</p><p>"Every experience is different," Sandra says as Carla sighs in response "Is there anything you want to ask me?"</p><p>"No, not really, I should really be more prepared shouldn’t I?"</p><p>"Why don’t you write things down during the week if you think of something? That way we can discuss it"</p><p>"Yeah I might do that actually" Carla smiles glancing down to Evie who was starting to get tired, Carla adjusting her so she could sleep a bit better </p><p>"Good now I want you to go home, talk to Peter then hopefully next week we can start making a bit more progress yeah?"</p><p>"Alright" Carla smiles lifting Evie up and holding her on her hip then grabbing the changing bag "I'll see you next week, with or without Peter"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a long week, Carla and Peter decided that they would attend a counselling session together, but as Carla through, Peter was very reluctant but luckily she persuaded him to go with her. They were both nervous and there had been some tension between them both but luckily no one picked up on it. Michelle was looking after Evie for them both so they didn’t have to bring her into the session with them both knowing she would be bored.</p><p>"Hello Carla and Peter" Sandra smiles offering her hand out for Peter to shake which he does "Please do take a seat"</p><p>"Sorry, we're a bit late…" Carla sighs "I had my head down the bog with morning sickness"</p><p>"How are you coping with the baby and everything?"</p><p>"It's alright, just the sickness at the moment. I didn’t have it half as bad with Evie" Carla smiles leaning back into Peter's embrace </p><p>"How are you coping with everything Peter?" Sandra questions as Peter sighs, he didn’t really want to be here but he promised Carla he'd give it a go</p><p>"I just want to make sure Carla's safe and happy" Peter smiles as Sandra nods slowly </p><p>"She asked about you, not me. I thought you were going to be honest?" Carla questions starting to get annoyed with Peter as he sighs, he was scared that if he was honest that people would judge him for that and that was something he didn’t want to feel</p><p>"It's just difficult for me I guess, I don’t know how Carla feels half the time, we haven't had an honest discussion about, you know, since she was in hospital"</p><p>"You can say the word 'rape' I won't break" Carla mutters as Peter sighs in response, this was harder than he thought</p><p>"Ok then" Peter sighs "I just don’t know how you feel as we haven't talked about the rape"</p><p>"Thank you" Carla retorts before falling back against the sofa rubbing her wrists which Peter notices </p><p>"That’s why I don’t like to talk about it" Peter sighs taking her hand away from her wrist "I just don’t want you to do that because it hurts me"</p><p>"I know you hate it" Carla softens "I hate it too but I sometimes need to do it, see it as closure or something I don’t know"</p><p>"It's obvious to me that you care a lot about Carla, Peter" Sandra smiles as Peter nods in response running a hand through Carla's hair as she rests her head against his shoulder "Could you tell me how you feel about what happened to her, with the rape?"</p><p>"Umm well…I just felt angry that it happened again, she didn’t deserve that and the fact her brother had something to do with it made me despise that man who did that to her even more, I would kill him if I found him. I love Carla more than I love myself" </p><p>"How do you feel having heard that Carla?"</p><p>"I know Peter cares about me and for my wellbeing but I feel like we're starting to lose our connection again, with the baby and everything. I felt like he didn’t respect my choice and it hurt me quite a bit" Carla replies tearfully as Peter lifts her up to sit on his lap</p><p>"I'm so sorry baby" Peter sighs as Carla wraps her arms around his neck "I didn’t mean to hurt you I just didn’t know how to accept it as your decision"</p><p>"I'm sorry if it’s not what you wanted" Carla sighs as Peter presses his lips to her forehead "I just couldn’t get rid of it, it has a heartbeat and I would essentially be killing someone, I couldn’t do that"</p><p>"I know sweetheart, it just shocked me that's all, we'll get through all of this, me, you, Evie and this little one. Who cares about genes eh? I can be its dad without needing to be it biologically, I love you Carla and I will learn to love this baby, you just need to give me time"</p><p>"I know maybe I just naively thought that you would fall in love with it just like that" Carla shrugs fiddling with her hands "I'm sorry"</p><p>"You don’t need to apologise sweetheart, I'm so sorry this happened again" Peter smiles kissing her gently on the head as she clings onto him "I just want to take the pain away from you"</p><p>"Thank you for being honest, the both of you" Sandra smiles as Carla sighs in response, yawning in the process "Why don’t you both go home, you look shattered Carla"</p><p>"I am" Carla confirms "Thank you for everything Sandra"</p><p>"It's not a problem, same time next week?"</p><p>"Yeah that's fine, could Peter come again? I like having him here" Carla smiles as Sandra nods handing her an appointment card</p><p>"If he wants, it's up to both of you" Sandra smiles as Carla gets off Peter's lap "I'll see you next week"</p><p>Carla was practically falling asleep on the way home after Sandra's session, leaving Peter to carry her into the pub and up to bed before heading to Michelle's to collect Evie. Peter was wondering where the next few months would take them both but he didn’t care what happened as long as Carla was safe from harm and happy within herself. Peter still held doubts about the baby but he was willing to be a father to it as Carla was put in a predicament she couldn’t control.</p><p>"Hi Peter" Michelle smiles beckoning him into the flat, Peter glancing to where Evie was settled in Robert's arms "How was it?"</p><p>"I'll leave you two to talk" Robert smiles handing Evie to Peter who holds her against his chest, both of them sitting down on the sofa</p><p>"Well, it was ok, Carla was really honest and Sandra's really nice" Peter smiles kissing Evie's forehead as she starts to whimper from being moved "We spoke about the baby a bit as well"</p><p>"What have you decided then?" Michelle questions as Peter smiles in response</p><p>"We're keeping it, I'm bringing it up as my own" Peter says as Michelle nods sensing some sort of hesitation </p><p>"Are you happy with that?"</p><p>"I am now, we spoke it through with Sandra and she was really helpful, I think Carla wants me to go with her again" Peter grins as Evie stretches out in his arms </p><p>"Why don’t I come back with you, we can all just sit and chill, watch some films"</p><p>"Carla would love to see you" Peter smiles, walking over to the pram and placing Evie in it so they could head home, Michelle holding the changing bag as both of them head to the Rover's, both of them heading upstairs</p><p>"Oh…she's sleeping" Peter laughs as Michelle rolls her eyes "She's probably shattered from being up half the night with sickness"</p><p>"Mmm" Carla groans as she shuffles around in bed before forcing her eyes open to see Peter sat on the edge</p><p>"Oh hi, I must've fallen asleep" </p><p>"It's fine darlin', you were up all night, Michelle's just changing Evie"</p><p>"Michelle's here?" Carla questions somewhat delirious as Michelle enters the room with Evie in her arms</p><p>"Do you want a cuddle?" Michelle questions as Carla nods taking Evie off her and sitting upright with her on her lap</p><p>"Peek-a-boo" Carla beams as Evie laughs in response, the scene causing Peter's heart to melt, Michelle handing Evie one of her toys </p><p>"Can you take her?" Carla groans as Peter nods, Carla darting into the bathroom to be sick, Michelle following and scooping her hair out of the way</p><p>"Ta 'Chelle"</p><p>"It's a blast isn't it?"</p><p>"Hmm wasn’t this bad with Evie" Carla rolls her eyes as Michelle hands her a toothbrush with some toothpaste on it, Carla brushing her teeth to get rid of the taste</p><p>"Feeling better?"</p><p>"No not really, would kill for a hot water bottle" Carla complains as Peter nods handing Evie to Michelle who was sitting on the edge of the bed allowing Peter to go downstairs and get Carla a hot water bottle, returning a while later</p><p>"Here" Peter smiles as Carla nods slowly taking the hot water bottle and placing it on her tummy "Is that better"</p><p>"Hmm yeah, I really want ice"</p><p>"What?" Peter chuckles raising an eyebrow "Why ice?"</p><p>"I don’t know, I just really want ice" Carla shrugs as Peter laughs heading downstairs to the bar and getting Carla a glass of ice and returning to Carla who was curled up in a foetal position and handing her the glass</p><p>"Oh baby, you still feel sick don’t you?" Peter sighs as Carla nods slowly "Come here"</p><p>"This is hell" Carla murmurs as Peter sighs draping a hand over her body to rub her stomach "Ta"</p><p>"How about I take Evie for a bit longer?" Michelle questions as Carla shakes her head </p><p>"I want her here with me, I haven't seen her for the majority of the day" Carla mumbles as Michelle nods sitting with Evie in the armchair which was situated in the corner of the room; entertaining her with a toy</p><p>"Alright, I'll just sit here and cuddle her whilst you get some rest"</p><p>"Maybe eating something might help? How about some toast?" Peter says as Carla grumbles in response before lurching and running to the bathroom, Peter following her "Oh sweetheart"</p><p>"Sorry" </p><p>"Don’t apologise, you can't help it, this little munchkin has a lot to answer for don’t they?" Peter laughs as Carla glares at him resting against the bath tub, Peter taking a seat next to her as she rests her head on his shoulder</p><p>"Mmm if you say so"</p><p>"Why don’t I get a bucket then you can get back into bed?" Peter suggests as Carla nods tiredly as he helps her up off the floor and back into bed </p><p>"You look so pale Carla, maybe you should go to the doctors?" Michelle questions as Carla just groans in response snuggling under the covers as Peter reappears with a bucket so she didn’t have to move from the bed</p><p>"Michelle's right love, you look really ill"</p><p>"Probably because you lot won't stop banging on about me being sick" Carla snaps as Michelle rolls her eyes over the outburst</p><p>"Hormones" Peter mutters as Carla throws a death glare his way before returning to close her eyes, her hot water bottle still pressed to her stomach</p><p>"Hilarious" Carla smiles slightly as Peter slides into bed next  to her, rubbing her stomach</p><p>"Get some sleep, I'll be here when you wake up"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed and it was the date of Carla's twelve-week scan. Carla had been bedridden for the past few weeks unable to muster the energy to move, her pregnancy symptoms were heightened and it worried her that something was wrong with her or the baby. Carla was dressed in a large sweater and a pair of leggings, she was starting to get increasingly agitated about what would happen at the scan, whether she would flinch when the probe was on her stomach or if it would bring back memories; she was also nervous about meeting the baby for the first time in case she wouldn’t fall in love with it, she assumed Peter felt the same.</p><p>"Are you ready?" Peter questions as they sit in the car in the hospital car park, Carla glancing at him with a small smile on her face </p><p>"I think so, I hope Evie's behaving with Michelle" Carla groans in response, Evie had become rather dependant on her again and would cry if she was away from Carla, even Peter was having issues</p><p>"I'm sure she'll be fine, let's just focus on you and the baby for now yeah?"</p><p>"Alright" Carla smiles getting out of the car and taking Peter's hand as they walk towards the maternity unit, ready to face whatever it was together, Carla sitting agitatedly on the chairs as Peter reassures her gently before they were called in for their scan</p><p>"Hello Carla, if you could lay down on the bed for me and roll your top-up" the midwife smiles as Carla nods albeit a little hesitantly, gripping onto Peter's hand sure that she would injure him she did it so tightly</p><p>"This might be cold" the midwife smiles placing gel onto Carla's tummy as she begins the scan, the transducer gliding over Carla's abdomen as she closes her eyes; a picture of her baby appearing, Carla and Peter seeing the arms and legs as it moves around on the screen, the flicker of its heartbeat prominent </p><p>"Is everything ok?"</p><p>"Everything is perfect" the midwife informs them as Carla wipes her eyes where tears of happiness were forming </p><p>"Are you ok?" Peter questions chuckling slightly, his eyes mesmerised by the screen as Carla nods turning to face him, kissing him gently on the lips </p><p>"You can see the arms here-" the midwife points to the screen "-then you can see the body, and here is the heartbeat, then the legs here"</p><p>"Wow, it's amazing isn't it?" Carla questions as Peter nods taking in the image of the baby in front of him</p><p>"It's doing really well, all the measurements look perfect I'd say you're probably due around late February" the midwife smiles gliding the transducer over Carla's stomach "I'll take a couple of pictures and print them off quickly"</p><p>"How do you feel?" Peter questions noticing the smile on her face as she cleans her stomach off</p><p>"Happy, what about you, I know this is probably difficult" Carla smiles as Peter smiles back at her "I would understand if you didn’t feel a connection-" Carla starts as Peter presses a finger to her lips </p><p>"I love this baby Carla, even if it isn't a part of me" Peter smiles as Carla beams wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips as the midwife appears handing them a card containing ultrasound pictures, both Carla and Peter saying goodbye to the midwife as they head home to collect Evie</p><p>"Hi 'Chelle" Carla smiles as Michelle gives Carla a hug who was taken aback by the affection "Ok, you're suffocating me"</p><p>"Show me" Michelle beams as Carla rolls her eyes handing her the pictures for her to look at "Wow"</p><p>"Mmm," Carla smiles hugging Peter "I think we're happy aren't we?"</p><p>"Of course we are, Evie's getting a little brother or sister" Peter laughs as Carla beams excitedly as Evie's cries ring out from the spare room, Carla going in to see her</p><p>"Hey baby girl" Carla smiles lifting her up and onto her hip as Evie cries into her chest "Mummy's here"</p><p>"Hey princess" Peter smiles rubbing his hand over her hair as she reaches her arms out for Peter to take her "Hey it's ok" </p><p>"Do you want a brew Car?" Michelle offers as Carla nods sinking down into the comfort of the sofa as Peter bounces Evie up and down causing an eruption of giggles from her lips "Here you are, love"</p><p>"Ta 'Chelle" Carla smiles nursing the mug in her hand as it warms her hands "She wasn't too much of a pain was she?"</p><p>"No she's been fine to be honest, how are you?"</p><p>"Sickness is starting to ease off now so hopefully I can just get on with it, I kind of want to book a family holiday for the October half term, invite Simon along that sort of thing"</p><p>"That would be nice, we could have a family holiday if you want? Me and Robert could do with getting away" Michelle smiles as Carla hums in response </p><p>"I guess we could all get a villa or something for the week? We might have to look into it, I can't be bothered to plan everything out" Carla moans as Michelle laughs grabbing her laptop and getting up package deals as Carla raises her eyebrows</p><p>"So you two are just planning a holiday then?" Peter laughs as Carla and Michelle look up at him as if it was obvious </p><p>"Well yes, I want to chill before I have to birth this baby" Carla laughs shaking her head as Peter hold Evie in his arms as she reaches out to be held by Carla, who accepts "Hey baby girl"</p><p>"She's excited to be a big sister"</p><p>"Tell you that did she?" Carla chuckles as Evie looks up at them both before reaching her arms out to Michelle "I actually wanted to speak to you both about some stuff"</p><p>"Sounds ominous" Michelle narrows her eyes as Carla smiles</p><p>"I was thinking about going back to work," Carla says as Peter raises his eyebrows wondering if it was a good idea to let her do that, Michelle wondering whether she was ready as well "I know you're thinking I'm not ready but it's doing my head in staying indoors, I'm ready for the challenge"</p><p>"Ok, well we'll support you if that's what you want, I'm sure Sarah and Alya could do with the help again, as long as you come away when you feel stressed" Peter smiles as Carla nods bouncing Evie up and down on her lap as she starts to cry wanting to be with Michelle</p><p>"Come here poppet" Michelle sighs taking Evie on her lap "What are we going to do with you when Mummy goes to work then?"</p><p>"It'll only be for a couple  of hours in the morning first so Peter could probably look after her" Carla smiles as Michelle nods returning to pull faces at Evie causing her to laugh uncontrollably </p><p>"You need to think about starting her on solids soon" Michelle beams as Carla nods slowly "It's going to be messy so be warned"</p><p>"Hmm I'm not looking forward to it but it'll be an interesting experience" Carla laughs before her eyes light up "Oooh we can go shopping for stuff"</p><p>"Do we have to?" Peter groans as Carla nods eagerly, Michelle nodding as well leaving Peter no choice to agree</p><p>"Fine" he mutters "Have it your way"</p><p>"Yay thank you, baby. Evie's very grateful, look at her" Carla smiles as Evie looks up at them perplexed and confused about what was going on before returning to tug on Michelle's hair gently</p><p>"Ok, let's stop that" Michelle rolls her eyes prying her hair out of Evie's hands as she whimpers "Gosh she's such a drama queen"</p><p>"Hmm picking it up from her mum, let's hope the next one isn't the same" Peter laughs as Carla rolls her eyes nudging him in the side "We should get going now"</p><p>"Hmm yeah I guess, we need to think about how we're going to announce this pregnancy as well which will be fun" Carla sighs as Peter kisses her head gently, taking Evie off Michelle and placing her in the pram</p><p>"As long as  I get to be a godparent then I don’t care how you go about doing it" Michelle beams as Carla slaps her gently on the arm</p><p>"We'll see, as long as you're good" Carla smiles as Michelle nods in agreement handing her Evie's changing bag "Ta, right let's head home little Evie"</p><p>Carla and Peter decided to take a walk before heading home so they could give Evie some fresh air hoping it would settle her for the evening. Carla also wanted to get some before she was stuck with Evie all evening having to entertain her as well as wanting to stretch her legs. At home Carla was settled in bed with Evie on her lap as she plays with some of her toys, Peter manning the bar. Carla picked her phone up and glanced at the date, September the 1st, she started to get rather agitated and scratch her wrists, like she did every now and then in the month of September as thoughts plague her mind causing the anxiety to set in.</p><p>"Come here sweetheart, Mummy's going to take a shower" Carla smiles taking Evie into her bedroom and placing her in the cot with a selection of her favourite toys; Carla crossing her arms over her chest as the pounding in her head became ven more relevant, she grabbed some underwear and headed into the shower forgetting to set up Evie's baby monitor…<br/>**Flashback**</p><p>"Here's your fish and chips" Rob mutters placing the bag down on the crate which they were all using as a makeshift coffee table</p><p>"Ta, so…what did you want to discuss?" Carla questions taking a handful of chips, Michelle raising an eyebrow confused</p><p>"I don’t know Carla, is there anything you want to tell me?" Rob questions, his anger bubbling under the surface as Carla glances at Michelle quickly who was biting her lip wondering where this was going to go</p><p>"No…" Carla chuckles "Should there be?"</p><p>"Don’t lie to me, Carla!" Rob shouts, the bag of fish and chips going flying as he grips onto her wrist holding her up against the wall as Carla laughs hysterically</p><p>"You trying to be the big I am again, Rob. It doesn’t suit you" Carla snarls before whimpering as Rob's grip on her arm tightens, his nails digging into the sensitive flesh around her wrist</p><p>"Don’t push me Carla otherwise you'll live to regret it" Rob scolds sinisterly as Carla just laughs again</p><p>"Stop trying to act tough, you wouldn’t hurt me, I'm your big sister the only piece of family you have left unless of course, you want to do away with me, leave your niece without a mother, so you can rule the roost"</p><p>"That’s it!" Rob shouts causing Michelle to jump, Rob dragging Carla into a black room, a torch dancing around the walls providing a glimmer of light as someone comes up behind Carla covering her mouth to prevent her screaming, gagging her and tying her arms as they push her onto the mattress</p><p>"Do what you want to her lads, I have bigger things to deal with" Rob groans leaving the room; Carla being left with a series of men who she didn’t know as they poise a bottle of water to her lips, Carla refusing to drink it</p><p>"Drink it" one snarls as Carla sighs, one of the men pointing a serrated knife to her chest as she gives in drinking the water, as she slipped in and out of what was a peaceful dreamland for her but for the men in the room? They used this state to take advantage, little did they know the implications of the situation on her future.<br/>**End of Flashback**</p><p>Peter was walking into the back room, hearing Evie's hoarse screams form the stair case wondering what was going on upstairs, he walked up the stairs as they got louder; Peter rushed into her bedroom seeing Evie's face red from all the screaming, he scooped her up and held her close to comfort her wondering where the hell Carla was, the bar could wait.</p><p>"It's ok" Peter reassures Evie as she continues to cry "Let's change you quick then find Mummy"</p><p>"All nice and clean now, is that better sweetheart?" Peter questions as Evie continues to whimper whilst having her nappy changed, distraught from being left alone, Peter picking her up and holding her on his hip </p><p>"Carla?!" Peter calls going into the bedroom but not seeing her there "Where's Mummy then?" Peter questions heading to the bathroom but the door being locked, he tries the handle but no luck "Carla open the door"</p><p>"It's ok, Mummy's just playing hide and seek. Shall we go and give you to Auntie Kate she's downstairs" Peter smiles as Evie gurgles, resting her head against Peter's shoulder as she yawns tired from all the screaming </p><p>"Peter are you ok?"</p><p>"Take Evie, something's happened to Carla" Peter states as Kate nods taking Evie and heading into the back with Peter "I need to break the door down," Peter says as they both go up the stairs, Peter kicking the door down and seeing Carla's body curled up in the shower, the scorching temperature causing steam to radiate from the shower cubicle, Peter turning it off and glancing to her wrists which were dripping with blood </p><p>"Ok, you're ok" Peter reassures Carla grabbing a towel and draping it over her shaking body "Carla look at me, why now sweetheart?"</p><p>"S-September-r"</p><p>"Ok, I'm here" Peter whispers planting kisses into her hair before taking his phone out and ringing Sandra but the call going to voicemail "It's ok"</p><p>"We need to clean your wrists up darlin', can I grab some pyjama's for you then the medical box from the kitchen?"</p><p>"Stay" Carla murmurs as Peter nods bringing her into his body before she grips onto him tightly</p><p>"Let me just grab the other towel" Peter smiles grabbing the other towel which was on the rail and applying pressure to her wrists before glancing around the shower cubicle and seeing the pumice stone "Are you feeling better?"</p><p>"Evie" Carla gasps grabbing the towel and trying to get up off the floor as Peter stops her "Oh my god I left Evie"</p><p>"She's fine she's with Kate" Peter reassures her as she shakes her head pushing past Peter, her wrists still bleeding as she stops in the doorway of Evie's bedroom seeing Kate cuddling her on the rocking chair Peter gesturing for Kate not to say anything</p><p>"I'm so sorry, Peter" </p><p>"Carla it's ok" Peter reassures her as she shakes her head "Why don’t you get changed into some pyjamas?"</p><p>"Ok" she replies quietly heading into the bedroom as Peter mouths a thank you to Kate as he follows Carla into the bedroom as she grabs some pyjamas, chucking them on so she was warm before going to hug Peter</p><p>"I'm here I won't leave" Peter smiles as Carla nods into his chest "What happened then?"</p><p>"I picked my phone up then saw the date, my mind went into overdrive then I needed to clean"</p><p>"It's ok, you're safe here" Peter reassures her as Carla nods into his chest again "Why don’t you get into bed then I'll get the first aid box and we can clean your wrists up?"</p><p>"Ok," Carla says as she climbs into bed leaving Peter to go downstairs and grab the first aid box before returning as quickly as he could, placing it on the bed</p><p>"Right, I'll be really gentle ok?" Peter smiles taking one of her wrists and wrapping a bandage around it making sure it wasn’t too tight then doing the same with the other one causing Carla to flinch in response, Peter stopping briefly</p><p>"Sorry"</p><p>"It's ok" Peter smiles finishing off wrapping the bandage around her wrist before kissing the material "There we go"</p><p>"Thank you" Carla whispers as Peter climbs into bed with her to hold her close, placing a hand on her stomach which was starting to become more rounded, rubbing it gently feeling the shape of where the baby was nestled up inside of her </p><p>"That's nice" Carla murmurs as she snuggles into Peter's body "I'm going to get a few hours' sleep I think, could you stay?"</p><p>"I'll stay if that's what you want" Peter smiles as Carla hums in response, Kate appearing with a grumpy Evie in her arms </p><p>"She's not happy, I think she's hungry" Kate smiles as Peter nods taking Evie into his arms </p><p>"Just watch her for me, I'll be as quick as I can, don’t say anything though" Peter whispers quietly ensuring Carla didn’t hear them as Kate nods standing by the door and watching Carla as Peter grabs Evie's bottle and heads back upstairs "Here, could you?"</p><p>"Of course, do you want me to call Michelle?"</p><p>"Yeah if you wouldn’t mind?" Peter confirms as Kate nods heading into the nursery with a more than eager Evie ready to drink her bottle, Peter sliding back into bed beside Carla to hold her wondering where things went so wrong again…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day and Carla was waking up from an unsettles night's sleep, it was left for Peter to care for Evie that night with the help of Michelle who was staying in the spare room. It was late morning when Carla finally rose from her sleep, Peter had decided to take matters into his own hands and call Sandra as he was concerned about Carla's mental wellbeing but he was determined to get her through it either way</p><p>"How are you feeling?" Peter questions running a hand through her hair as Carla shuffles around, turning to face him</p><p>"Tired still" Carla sighs as Peter nods knowing it was understandable she would feel that way, moving his hand to her stomach </p><p>"Don’t be mad but I rang Sandra, she's going to pop by for a home visit if that's ok?" Peter smiles as Carla nods slowly cuddling into him, her eyes drooping heavily as Michelle enters the room with an unhappy Evie, Peter holding a finger up to his lips</p><p>"She wants Carla" Michelle mouths as Peter nods gesturing for her to hand Evie over to him, Evie babbling to herself instantly waking Carla who's eyes flutter open</p><p>"Hey baby girl" Carla smiles as Peter grins down at them both "Give her"</p><p>"She's happy now she's with you" Michelle smiles stroking Carla's hair as Evie plays with the bandages around Carla's wrists, pulling at them before getting annoyed</p><p>"Shall we take them off, let the air get to them?" Peter questions as Carla nods allowing Peter to removed them gently as tears fill her eyes, her wrists starting to bleed again slightly</p><p>"I'll get the first aid box" Michelle smiles as Peter nods grabbing some tissues from the side and mopping up some of the blood which was forming</p><p>"I'm sorry" Carla apologises as Peter shakes his head kissing her on the forehead as Evie laughs at them both causing Carla to roll her eyes "Gosh she is going to be annoying when she starts speaking"</p><p>"You'll probably have your hands full with this little one in here" Peter smiles rubbing her bump gently while Carla holds tissues to her wrist, Michelle appearing with the first aid box </p><p>"Hmm yeah I mean, it's going to be interesting having two under the age of two but we'll see" Carla shrugs shifting up in bed as Michelle grabs some antiseptic wipes </p><p>"This might sting a bit" Michelle sighs wiping Carla's wrist with the wipe causing her to hiss at the stinging sensation "There we go, give me the other"</p><p>"Can someone get Evie a dummy?" Carla sighs as Michelle nods heading into the nursery and grabbing one of Evie's dummy and returning it to Carla "There we go"</p><p>"Do you want anything to eat darlin'?" Peter offers as Carla shakes her head scrunching her nose up as the doorbell goes Carla shaking her head and curling up into a foetal position</p><p>"Hey, it's ok? It's probably Sandra" Peter smiles as Michelle holds onto Carla's hand allowing Peter to go downstairs and let Sandra in</p><p>"Thank you for coming I didn’t know what to do" Peter panics as Sandra smiles reassuringly "It's Carla"</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>"I found her yesterday, she always has a thing about September its when her first rape took place she scrubs her wrists but this time she scrubbed so badly she bled. Anyway she was looking after Evie then something just clicked then she took a shower then scrubbed her wrists I found her a couple of hours later in a boiling hot shower trying to clean herself"</p><p>"Alright, can I see her?"</p><p>"Yeah, follow me" Peter smiles as Sandra follows him upstairs to where Carla was being comforted by Michelle; Sandra sitting on the bed slowly in case Carla got agitated</p><p>"Hello Carla"</p><p>"Sandra, they were there" Carla whispers taking her hand as Sandra nods in agreement "It was horrible the black room"</p><p>"You're safe here Carla, with Peter. Do you feel safe with Peter?"</p><p>"Yes" Carla replies definitely "It was so real, they gave me the water then I was in the water in the shower then it felt real"</p><p>"I know, can you describe it for me? What happened?"</p><p>"Michelle was there and we were eating the fish and chips then I kept taunting Rob, it was my fault he got that man to do that to me" Carla cries as she pulls at her hair Sandra looking at her sympathetically</p><p>"Carla none of this was your fault" Sandra reassures her as Carla looks up at her somewhat hopefully "You have so much to look forward to right now"</p><p>"I know but it's September"</p><p>"I know you're anxious about it being September and that's perfectly normal, why don’t you just chill today with Peter then we can start building everything back up again, you start with coming to see me tomorrow like planned" Sandra smiles as Carla nods somewhat at ease again with Sandra's presence</p><p>"Do you want us to go, sweetheart? So you can talk without us being here?" Peter offers as Carla nods "Do you want me to take Evie?"</p><p>"No. I want her here" Carla confirms as Peter nods kissing her forehead and leaving the room with Michelle</p><p>"I feel so dirty" Carla sighs as she fiddles with her hands, glancing down to her damaged wrists, Sandra following her gaze </p><p>"I know you do, what does this dirty feeling feel like?"</p><p>"I can feel their hands and Frank's hands" Carla shivers "Them touching me makes me feel dirty, it's uncomfortable"</p><p>"Carla I must stress to you that you are 100% safe here with Peter, no one's going to hurt you now" Sandra smiles as Carla nods </p><p>"I just hate how I can't control how and when I relive it, it just happens" Carla mumbles as Sandra nods slowly handing her a journal "Please not another journal"</p><p>"I knew I'd see a smile on that face eventually. I know you hate writing in them but I really need you to keep track of your emotions for me, it'll really help me if you cooperated"</p><p>"Ok fine. I just didn’t like it the first time we did it"</p><p>"I know you didn’t, why don’t you just take it with you where you go, that way you can write about the way you feel more accurately?" Sandra suggests as Carla nods placing it on the bedside table as Evie reaches her arms out to indicate she wanted it</p><p>"No Evie" Carla laughs "That's Mummy's"</p><p>"Are you going to be ok if I leave you now?" Sandra asks as Carla nods eagerly "I'll see myself out"</p><p>"You off?" Peter questions Sandra as she nods more than happy with the work she's done with Carla </p><p>"I am. I've given her a journal again so make sure she writes in it, we've had a little chat so I reckon she'll be ok" Sandra smiles as Peter nods feeling somewhat bad for calling Sandra</p><p>"I'm sorry for calling you I didn’t know what to do-"</p><p>"You did the right thing, Peter, I'm hoping the journal will help, it might make her see her progress a bit better"</p><p>"Hmm I'll make sure she writes in it"</p><p>"Good now I will see you both tomorrow" Sandra smiles before leaving the pub allowing Peter to head upstairs and see Carla who had Evie rested on her chest, Peter sliding into bed next to her stroking Evie's head affectionately</p><p>"Hey" Carla smiles pressing her lips to Evie's head as she sleeps on her chest </p><p>"Hi, you comfortable there?" Peter chuckles as Carla groans in response as Peter helps place a pillow behind her head so she didn’t have to rest her head against the wood of the headboard</p><p>"That's better, I just didn’t want to move her as she seemed settled. Sandra gave me another journal to do" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter smiles slightly reaching over her to grab the journal, an idea coming into his head</p><p>"You know when we were kids and you had those waxy colouring pencils?"</p><p>"Peter the only colours I knew was a blue biro and black from the off licence" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter nudges her causing Evie to open her eyes and her lip to tremble </p><p>"No Evie, you don’t need to cry sweetheart go back to sleep" Carla begs as Peter smirks at her rubbing Evie's back tenderly </p><p>"Anyway I have a little proposition for you if you get changed and come with me" Peter compromises as Carla narrows her eyes slightly</p><p>"Ok, fine. This better be good Peter I mean it" Carla groans handing Evie to him as she grabs some clothes to get ready deciding on a long-sleeved baggy jumper and leggings as her jeans were starting to feel rather tight</p><p>"Right I'm ready" Carla rolls her eyes folding her arms across her chest as Peter changes Evie in the nursery and packing her changing bag </p><p>"Ok good" Peter smiles as they both go downstairs, Peter placing Evie in the pram and handing Carla her jacket and handbag "Let's head off"</p><p>Peter drove Carla into town with her constantly trying to guess where they were heading which made her just more annoyed but Peter promised she would love it. They were walking around town, Evie settled in the pram, Carla getting increasingly annoyed until they reached their destination; a stationary shop. Carla was very confused at why Peter brought her here but she went along with it anyway after Peter told her to grab a basket.</p><p>"Peter, why are we here?" Carla whines as Evie laughs at her playing with the toys which were in her pram </p><p>"Because we are going to pick up some fancy stuff for your journal that's why" Peter laughs leading Carla down an aisle that contained an assortment of different pens ranging from alcohol-based markers, water coloured pens and calligraphy pens</p><p>"Seriously? You made me some into town for this?" Carla questions incredulously as Peter nods letting her look at the arrangement of colours</p><p>"I did, now choose some, you can have whatever you want" Peter smiles as Carla glances to the assortment of pens picking up a set of pastel biro pens and putting them in the basket </p><p>"Maybe I could learn calligraphy or something, might help with destressing"</p><p>"You could. Do you do a lot of art with Sandra?"</p><p>"Kind of, well yeah pretty much. It helps having a distraction when talking about everything" Carla shrugs as Evie's eyes light up at the marker's Carla put in the basket "We need black and blue pens for when I go back to work"</p><p>"Are you sure-"</p><p>"Peter please just let me deal with it my way" Carla groans putting an assortment of black and blue pens in the basket "I wonder if they do those colouring books"</p><p>"The ones with the patterns? it's very unlike you to want to sit and colour"</p><p>"I like doing when I'm with Sandra it's relaxing" Carla smiles as they head to the book aisle, Carla bending down to look through the colouring books before groaning</p><p>"You alright down there?" Peter chuckles as Carla sighs </p><p>"I can feel where the baby is now it's just annoying when I'm trying to bend down and do things" Carla mutters as Peter chuckles watching her place a couple of colouring books in the basket </p><p>"You done?" Peter questions as Carla has one more look at the books </p><p>"Yeah I'm done" Carla nods in agreement as Peter heads to the checkout to pay for the items as Carla coos over Evie in the pram</p><p>"Right here's your stuff" Peter beams handing Carla the bag which contained all of her supplies "Do you want to go for a bite to eat or go home, entirely up to you?"</p><p>"Home" Carla smiles as Peter nods letting her push Evie towards the car as they head home to face anther most likely unsettled night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A month had passed and Carla was making good progress, they still hadn't informed anyone about the pregnancy because they didn’t know how everyone was going to react so they decided they would just wait until Carla was too big to hide. Peter was somewhat pleased that Carla was starting to come to terms with things and seemed brighter overall but as she got nearer to her due date the nerves started to kick in and make him feel sceptical that she wouldn’t bond with the baby. On the other hand, Carla was more than pleased when Michelle said that the holiday plans had gone through and spent the last two weeks making sure they had everything ready to go to the villa which was in Tenerife.</p><p>"Carla just relax you've checked the cases at least five times" Peter sighs massaging her shoulders as she sighs nodding in the process, she just wanted everything to be perfect; their first family holiday with Simon and Evie as well as her family</p><p>"I know. I just want everything to be perfect" Carla smiles as Peter sways her gently in his arms "Sorry if it's annoying"</p><p>"It's not…you just need to relax" Peter smiles as Carla nods rolling up her top before sighing in response tilting her head to the side</p><p>"I'm going to have to tell them aren't I?" Carla questions as Peter nods slowly kissing the side of her head as Carla turns around to face him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him softly</p><p>"How are you doing?" Peter questions</p><p>"Good actually, really good" Carla smirks leaning in to kiss him, her tongues pressing along the seam of his lips as he accepts it into her mouth moving a hand to her hair as she giggles, Peter moving his hand to her hips fiddling with the hem of her top before lifting it up over her head; Carla doing the same with Peter's t-shirt</p><p>"You ok?"</p><p>"More than" Carla confirms pulling him over to the bed and pushing him down on it pulling at his trousers to get them off along with his boxers, Peter pulling at her leggings then her underwear; starting with her bra then her panties so he could take in the sight of her naked body, as she fondles with his cock</p><p>"Oh Carla" Peter moans as Carla chuckles moving her hand from base to tip over and over again, the sound of Peter's moans slowly arousing her as he moves his hands to her hair as she takes him into her mouth her saliva lubricating him nicely</p><p>"Go on baby" Peter encourages as Carla picks up pace sucking on him then releasing him from her mouth watching him groan in response to  the loss of her mouth encasing his cock before sinking back down on it causing him to grunt and release inside of her mouth; Carla swallowing the sticky substance before her gag reflex kicked in as she straddles him</p><p>"You're in control" Peter smiles as Carla nods slowly knowing it was her first time since it happened as she sinks slowly down onto his cock, engulfing him inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside of her causing her to moan as the base of his cock brushed her clit</p><p>"Oh god" Carla moans as she rocks her hips against him, Peter sighing in response as the feeling of him inside of her as Carla continues to fuck him, her thrusts speeding up as Peter reaches down for her clit Carla shaking her head wanting to prolong this moment, Peter obeying</p><p>"Let me feel you" Peter whispers bringing his hand to her lips, running his thumb across them as Carla cries out, her body trembling as she releases, her orgasm lubricating his cock as he thrusts up into her as she rolls her hips into his thrusts releasing soon after as she rests her head on his chest allowing him to slide out of her</p><p>"Mmm" Carla mumbles as Peter pulls the duvet over both of them as they slumber together, recovering from their orgasms "At least we didn’t have to worry about waking Evie"</p><p>"Hmm, I guess" Peter chuckles remembering the times they had sex and woke Evie because she was sleeping in their room "You ok?"</p><p>"More than, thank you for letting me take control" Carla smiles "It was just what I needed"</p><p>"No problem, we need to get the cases in the car and pick Evie up from Michelle's before we go on the plane" Peter smiles as Carla nods rolling off of him and grabbing her clothes which were around the room and heading into the bathroom</p><p>"I was thinking we could maybe invite them all around here before we head off so we can tell them about the baby?"</p><p>"Up to you, love" Peter smiles leaning on the door frame folding his arms across his chest as she smiles grabbing her phone and sending a text off to their group chat asking for pre-drinks before they headed off to the airport</p><p>"Carla?" Michelle knocks on the door having entered from the bar with Robert </p><p>"Hiya 'Chelle" Carla smiles giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek as well as scooping Evie out of her pram "Hey baby girl, did you have fun with Auntie 'Chelle?"</p><p>"She's been playing with Robert so she should be pretty knackered, she's had a bottle and been changed so she should be ok for a bit" Michelle smiles as Carla nods cooing over Evie who grips onto a piece of her hair before scrunching her face up</p><p>"Oh darlin' we are tired aren't we?" Carla sighs as Jenny and Kate enter the room, Simon following soon after with Leanne</p><p>"Right have fun Si" Leanne smiles ruffling his hair as she leaves his case in the hallway, Simon heading into the backroom to join the rest of the family</p><p>"Hey Si, do you want to hold your sister, you can try to keep her awake" Peter chuckles as Carla hands Evie to Simon as he grins at her, pulling faces to keep her awake</p><p>"So why have you called us here sis?" Kate questions as Carla glances at Peter not really knowing where to go with this as she pours the drinks for everyone </p><p>"Can I have one?" Simon questions as Peter and Carla raise their eyebrows </p><p>"No" Peter scolds as Simon groans rolling his eyes Carla handing him an orange juice and taking one for herself and Peter</p><p>"Hang on, why aren't you drinking?" Jenny interrogates as Carla just shrugs in response before Robert glancing to Michelle who was biting her lip then to Peter who's hands were rested on Carla's stomach as he drapes his arms over her shoulders</p><p>"No way" Robert mutters "She's pregnant"</p><p>"What?" Jenny questions as Carla glances at Peter who just shrugs "Oh my god, you're pregnant!"</p><p>"I am" Carla informs them as Peter kisses her head</p><p>"Really?" Simon questions as Carla nods, the situation starting to sink in and it made her feel quite uncomfortable but she painted a smile on her face anyway</p><p>"Yep"</p><p>"How many weeks?" Jenny questions eagerly as Kate narrows her eyes </p><p>"Sixteen" Carla coughs taking another sip of her orange juice as Kate looks at them full of suspicion as Carla catches her gaze</p><p>"But…you were in the squat…that would mean?" Kate questions confused as Carla closes her eyes Peter pulling her in tighter as Michelle sighs in response hugging Robert closing her eyes as Simon finally clicks</p><p>"Wait…you were raped in the squat?" Simon questions as Carla releases herself from Peter's embrace and storms upstairs taking Evie with her</p><p>"Look Si…"</p><p>"Why didn’t you tell me?" Simon questions as Jenny continues to down glasses of wine</p><p>"I'll go Peter," Michelle says as Peter nods allowing him to explain to Simon about what happened as she heads upstairs seeing Carla on the rocking chair with Evie trying to keep her awake before they got on the plane that evening</p><p>"Hey" Carla smiles looking up from where she was waving a toy in front of Evie "How are they taking it?"</p><p>"Peter's speaking to Simon because he clicked, Robert's taking Jenny to the bar as she's probably drunk already and Kate-"</p><p>"Is here" Kate smiles going over to Carla and giving her a hug "Why didn’t you say?"</p><p>"Well it was difficult, I found out I was pregnant when I was in the hospital and we didn’t speak about it for weeks as we were in disbelief, I started throwing up so we were kind of forced to speak about it and Peter assumed I was getting rid of it but I said I wanted to keep and that I couldn’t kill it because it's essentially killing someone isn't it? Anyway we had a couple of group counselling sessions and Peter's agreed he'll bring the baby up as his own"</p><p>"Wow, that's a big commitment…Are you sure he's ok with that?" Kate questions as Carla sighs in response, nodding in agreement, Michelle sitting on the armchair</p><p>"Maybe I should go downstairs, could you make sure she stays awake?" Carla questions gesturing to Evie as Kate and Michelle nod ready to entertain her as Carla heads downstairs leaning against the doorframe of the backroom</p><p>"I'm sorry Si" Carla apologises as Simon shakes his head at her with a scowl on his face "I can explain…"</p><p>"I don’t want to hear it" Simon mutters as Carla takes a seat next to him on the sofa as he sits with Peter "Were you just going to lie and hope I didn’t find out?"</p><p>"No…we were going to tell you when the time was right, we were just naively hoping you wouldn’t click" Carla sighs as Simon rolls his eyes in response </p><p>"Why are you keeping your rapists baby then? That's got to be the most deluded thing you've done apart from almost giving me alcohol poisoning-"</p><p>"Simon!" Peter scolds trying to defend Carla</p><p>"Peter's it's fine" Carla reassures him, after all, she needed to get used to this when Evie reached this age "Do you want me to be honest with you?"</p><p>"Well yes, that would be a start but how can I know you won't lie to me again?" Simon questions hurtfully as Carla nods in agreement going into her handbag and pulling out the ultrasound picture</p><p>"I promise. Hand on heart. Ask me whatever you want and I will tell you ok?" Carla compromises as Simon sighs nodding in the process ready to fire questions at Carla she was sure she was ready for</p><p>"Why are you keeping it?"</p><p>"If you were in my shoes you would understand, this baby inside of me has a heartbeat, it's innocent in all of this and doesn’t deserve to be punished for what that man did to me" </p><p>"Ok" Simon's expression softens "So dad, he's just going to bring up the baby as his, without any connection to it whatsoever?"</p><p>"I think" Carla mutters as Simon shakes his head exasperatedly</p><p>"So you don’t even know? This just gets better…" Simon retorts as Carla rubs her forehead in exasperation</p><p>"We'll figure it out!" Carla defends herself as Simon chuckles slightly at the whole situation </p><p>"Ok, I have another question. You do realise when I walk around the streets here then everyone's going to slaughter me because you're bringing up a rapist's baby?"</p><p>"Si…I just need you to understand please" Carla begs before starting again "I can't change what happened but I'm not going to let this baby pay the price for that, this is your brother or sister if you want it to be, so what if it's not genetically, does that matter, what's the difference between Oliver and this baby? All that matters is that something so innocent that hasn’t even been given the chance to live yet is given the love it deserves to have instead of being killed because it was conceived in a way which was horrible that no one should have to go through"</p><p>"Twice as well" Peter mutters as Simon narrows his eyes suspiciously</p><p>"Twice? Wait so are you saying that multiple people raped you and you don’t know who the father is?"</p><p>"No…it's just a lot of history to rake over and I just want to get on that plane and go somewhere I really don’t want to have to do this now" Carla pleads as Simon raises an eyebrow, Peter, deciding to stay out of it</p><p>"You've got to be kidding me" Simon mutters as Carla groans in response rubbing her bump gently before frowning in response, standing up and rubbing her bump again; the gentle feeling of her baby moving around underneath her hand</p><p>"You ok, love?" Peter questions concerned as Carla laughs slightly </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine, it's just started moving I think" Carla rolls her eyes as Peter takes his hand and placing it on her bump underneath her jumper</p><p>"That's early isn't it?" Peter questions as Carla shrugs in response not really sure </p><p>"I think it can happen earlier the more pregnancies you have" Carla smiles as Peter kisses her on the forehead "Sorry about that Si it was just annoying me, what were you saying?"</p><p>"I understand where you're coming from Carla, I just don’t get why you want to keep your rapists baby?"</p><p>"Look…I know this is difficult but I'm going to tell you something, the first time I was pregnant I went to have an abortion, Michelle was with me but I went there and I sat in front of that nurse and she handed me this simple pill which would stop it all, stop that life which wouldn’t get a chance to live, to change the world. Why would I do that to this baby as well? All I'm asking is for you to consider it, if you want nothing to do with it then that's your problem"</p><p>"Did you know the father?"</p><p>"No…I never saw him…well I saw brief glimpses of him through the blindfold I was wearing in the squat but I didn’t know him personally"</p><p>"Ok…so he couldn’t come here and ask to see the baby?"</p><p>"No, he's in prison" Carla confirms</p><p>"Right, I'm done with asking questions now, can we head to the airport? I'm sorry if  hurt you Carla" Simon smiles giving her a hug as Carla ruffles his hair taking his hand and placing it on her stomach to see if the baby reacts to it</p><p>"It's ok Si, looks like it's stopped moving now anyway" Carla laughs as Simon smiles taking the ultrasound picture she had in her hands and looking at it </p><p>"It just a bunch of black and white blobs" Simon raises an eyebrow as Carla laughs slightly "Now can we get going?"</p><p>"Alright, let me just go and collect Evie from upstairs then we can head off" Carla smiles as Simon nods grabbing his suitcase and waiting eagerly by the door as Carla goes upstairs to see Evie who was being entertained by Kate and Michelle</p><p>"Right we're ready to go" Carla smiles bending down to scoop Evie up as she cries again </p><p>"She's very tired" Michelle laughs as Carla nods in agreement holding her close "Everything ok?"</p><p>"Yeah we're fine, the baby started moving as well" Carla smiles as Michelle and Kate follow her downstairs so they could get ready to go to the airport </p><p>"At least you know it's ok" Michelle smiles as Carla nods strapping Evie into the car seat "So then we'll meet at the airport everyone?"</p><p>"Yea that's fine" Kate smiles "I'll go and pry Jenny away from the bar then we'll head off"</p><p>"Come on then Evie, let's get to the airport so we can stop her from being grouchy" Carla smiles grabbing the changing bag and handing it to Peter "Am I driving?"</p><p>"Up to you, love" </p><p>"Carla's driving" Simon confirms as Carla high fives him causing Peter to groan in response "Her driving's more fun and her car's 10x better than yours"</p><p>"Ok point taken" Peter laments "Right let’s head off then"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the next day, everyone was in Tenerife. Evie slept for the whole journey on Carla's chest during the flight which everyone was grateful for considering they didn’t want to have to deal with Evie's screams. Peter and Simon were playing games whilst Carla read her fashion magazines trying not to bother Evie. Michelle and Robert were also sleeping peacefully together until they arrived. They decided to take two rental cars and head to the villa, practically all of them falling into bed a short while later after all the travelling was finished. Everyone waking up the next morning everyone feeling more refreshed than the previous night.</p><p>"Mornin' love" Peter smiles draping a hand over her body as she squirms slightly "How are you?"</p><p>"I feel sick" Carla complains as Peter sighs in response bringing her into a hug as she pouts her lips, Evie stirring in the travel cot next to them "Ugh seriously is she awake, cant she sleep for a bit longer?"</p><p>"I don’t think it works like that somehow" Peter laughs as Carla rolls her eyes sliding out of bed to pick Evie up and hold her before returning to the bed</p><p>"Hey gorgeous" Peter smiles rubbing his finger across her cheek as Carla places her down on the bed so they could all cuddle as a family "You look pale, love"</p><p>"I just feel vile" Carla sighs rubbing her bump as Peter kisses Evie's forehead before leaving to pick up a hot water bottle from the kitchen for Carla, bumping into Michelle who was up eating breakfast</p><p>"Hi Peter" Michelle smiles placing her bowl in the dishwasher as Peter boils the kettle "Bit hot for that isn't it?"</p><p>"Mmm Carla's not feeling well" Peter smiles as Michelle pouts her lip grabbing a yoghurt from the fridge which was freshly stocked when Kate and Jenny went out after they arrived </p><p>"Try and get her to eat something dry as that'll help" Michelle smiles "I can put some toast on for her if you want"</p><p>"If you wouldn’t mind, you can bring it in when you're ready" Peter smiles taking the hot water bottle and heading into the bedroom seeing Carla playing with Evie and handing her the hot water bottle</p><p>"Hmm ta" Carla smirks placing the hot water bottle on her stomach as Evie looks up at them confused as Michelle enters handing a plate of toast to Carla</p><p>"Eat it all please" Michelle smiles sitting on the edge of the bed as Carla bites into her toast scrunching up at the distaste which it provided, Evie reaching her arms out to Michelle who scoops her up and places her on her lap "Hey princess"</p><p>"What are we doing today?" Carla questions as Michelle pokes Evie in the head causing her to laugh </p><p>"Sunbathing and using the pool here probably, I think me and Robert are going for a walk along the beach later but it's up to you really" Michelle shrugs as Carla glances at Peter who smiles at her Evie reaching her arms out to be held by Peter</p><p>"Yeah, I might do some sunbathing, just chilling by the pool" Carla smiles getting out of bed and stretching before going into her case and pulling out her bikini and heading into the en-suite</p><p>"Is she ok?" Michelle whispers as Peter shrugs </p><p>"I don’t know, she doesn’t seem very talkative but Evie was being a bit of pain last night so I'll just keep an eye on her" Peter smiles as Carla enters the room in her bikini, Evie looking up at her</p><p>"Oh for god sake's" Carla moans "I forgot my hairbrush"</p><p>"I'll get mine for you" Michelle smiles leaving the room as Peter smiles at her skimming her body with his eyes which settle on her bump making him secretly wish she was carrying his child</p><p>"What are you staring at?" Carla interrogates narrowing her eyes "I know I look fat"</p><p>"Carla just chill, you look amazing" Peter reassures her as Evie falls onto her tummy using her arms to help her look up, Peter raising an eyebrow</p><p>"She better not crawl…" Carla starts as Peter frowns picking Evie up and placing her on the floor to see if she would crawl, Evie, getting up onto her knees before shuffling along the floor</p><p>"Evie!" Peter exclaims as Carla laughs at the fact Evie just crawled slightly before falling and rolling onto her back</p><p>"We're going to have to baby proof the house now when we get back" Carla groans in response as Peter chuckles picking Evie up as Michelle enters the room having heard Peter shout</p><p>"What happened?" Michelle questions as Carla laughs slightly taking the hairbrush off Michelle</p><p>"Evie decided she wanted to crawl, it was only a little shuffle but it was still worth celebrating" Peter informs Michelle as Evie laughs at them all, Carla taking her so she was held on her hip</p><p>"Right let's get her in her swimming costume" Carla smiles slightly taking Evie's swimming costume and heading into the en-suite</p><p>"She seems a bit better" Michelle smiles as Peter nods slowly, grabbing his swim shorts ready to go in the bathroom next as Carla reappears with Evie who was dressed in a pink floral swimming costume complete with a little tutu; a hat placed on her head which she kept ripping off</p><p>"Oh look at her!" Michelle beams as Carla laughs at her overexcitement Evie starting to get annoyed with the hat on her head and chucking it onto the floor</p><p>"Evie" Carla scolds as Michelle picks it up for her "She's not a fan of accessories by the looks of things"</p><p>"Come on, let's head out yeah?" Michelle chuckles grabbing Carla's towel for her as they head into the garden which consisted of a pool, a veranda and plenty of sun loungers as Ali and Ryan swim in the pool, Evie pointing to them excitedly</p><p>"Alright you, calm down" Carla groans kissing Evie on the forehead as she takes a seat on one of the sunloungers grabbing the bottle of suncream and rubbing it into Evie's skin making sure she wouldn’t get sunburnt before rubbing her bump gently</p><p>"You alright?" Michelle questions as Carla nods</p><p>"Just moving a bit" Carla smiles taking Michelle's hand and placing it on her stomach as Michelle raises an eyebrow "Let Mummy tie her hair up quick so the water doesn’t mess it up"</p><p>"Oi Carla!" Ryan shouts as Carla raises an eyebrow at Michelle who shakes her head in amusement "Give us Evie"</p><p>"Ok but don’t make her too hyper otherwise she won't shut up" Carla rolls her eyes handing Evie to Ryan who squeals excitedly in response allowing Michelle to tie Carla's hair up for her kissing her on the side of the head</p><p>"You ok darlin'? You seem quiet" Michelle whispers as Carla smiles lounging back against the lounger allowing the rays of the sun to beam down on her body</p><p>"I'm fine" Carla lies as Michelle nods knowing not to push her as Peter heads over to them both sitting on the edge of the lounger as Michelle gives him a look</p><p>"Where's Evie?"</p><p>"With Ryan and Ali being hyped up so we're going to get no sleep tonight" Carla groans rolling over before squirming and running into the villa to be sick, Peter following her</p><p>"Oh baby" Peter laughs slightly as she glares at him, Michelle snickering from the door </p><p>"Shut it the pair of you" Carla moans grabbing a swig of mouthwash as Peter stands behind her, rubbing her stomach gently before falling into Peter's embrace and huffing</p><p>"Sorry" Peter chuckles as Michelle runs a hand through Carla's hair "Shall we go back out and join Evie in the pool?"</p><p>"Yeah alright," Carla smiles taking Peter's hand as he leads her out to the veranda picking her up in his arms as she squeals "Put me down Peter!"</p><p>"No" Peter grins cheekily as Carla shrieks when placed in the water Peter holding her in his arms as he submerges her in the cool liquid</p><p>"It's freezing" Carla shrieks as Peter holds her close, Ali coming over with Evie and handing her to Carla "Hey baby girl"</p><p>"We've made her nice and hyper for you" Ali grins as Carla shakes her head bouncing Evie up and down in the water as she makes splashes with her hands </p><p>"Yeah thanks for that boys" Carla rolls her eyes as Ali swims off to be with Ryan, Peter bringing Carla in close allowing her to wrap her legs around his body, Evie sandwiched in between them as she pats the water with her hand causing Carla to scrunch her face up</p><p>"Evie" Peter scolds as Evie begins to whimper Michelle swimming over to take her so that Carla and Peter could have some time with each other without Evie splashing them</p><p>"Hey" Carla whispers resting her head on his shoulder as they float on the water "How are you?"</p><p>"Tired" Peter chuckles as Carla nods, humming in the process "What about you?"</p><p>"Snap" Carla chuckles "Evie was a pain last night wasn’t she?"</p><p>"She might be teething" Peter smiles as Carla nods slowly, yawning in the process "Why don’t you have a nap? I can come with you if you want I'm sure these guys won't mind watching Evie"</p><p>"Yeah that would be nice" Carla smiles as Peter takes her over to the steps allowing her to get out "'Chelle!"</p><p>"Yeah?" she smiles swimming over to the side of the pool as Carla smiles at her </p><p>"I don’t suppose you could have Evie for a bit? I'm shattered and I want to sleep, so does Peter" Carla asks as Michelle nods eagerly </p><p>"Yeah, I'll have her for the rest of the day if you want? That way you two can have a catchup" Michelle smiles as Carla nods yawning in the process as both her and Peter walk off towards the bedroom, both of them flopping down onto the bed not caring if they got the sheets wet from being in the pool allowing them to have a nap…</p><p>"Ok, Evie baby" Michelle coos bouncing her up and down on her hip as she cries, Michelle pressing a hand to her head before "You're a bit hot aren't you sweetheart?"</p><p>"Robert, can you hold Evie a minute?" Michelle asks handing Evie to Robert as he agrees hushing her gently as Michelle sneaks into Carla and Peter's room to find Evie's thermometer, glancing at them both as they sleep Carla squirming around on the covers before jumping as her eyes flutter open, a hand pressed to her heart</p><p>"Woah ok" Michelle starts heading over to Carla who was starting to cry silently as the tears slipped down her face "Come here"</p><p>"Sorry" Carla whispers glancing at Peter who was still sleeping "Bad dream"</p><p>"It's ok, why don’t you help me out with Evie? She has a bit of a temperature I think" Michelle smiles as Carla nods sliding out of bed and chucking her dress on over her head and following Michelle into the open planned living room where Robert was settling Evie the best he could</p><p>"Hey baby" Carla coos picking her up and into her arms grabbing the thermometer and pressing it to her head awaiting the result "Yeah she's got a little fever"</p><p>"Oh poppet, I'll ring Ali to see if he can pick something up while he's out with Ryan, why don’t you run her a bath to cool her down?"</p><p>"Yeah I might do that" Carla replies dismissively taking Evie into her and Peter's bedroom, Michelle following her quietly ensuring they don’t wake Peter, as they head into the bathroom to run Evie a bath</p><p>"I'll do it" Michelle smiles as Carla nods bouncing Evie up and down and offering her a finger to chew on, Evie biting down on it to relieve her gums </p><p>"Ow" Carla rolls her eyes removing her finger from Evie's mouth "She bit me a little too hard"</p><p>"Right you undress her, I'll hold her whilst you wash her" Michelle smiles as Carla nods slipping down onto the floor awkwardly due to the baby and placing Evie in the lukewarm bath, Michelle holding her body as Evie cries</p><p>"I know poppet, it'll be over soon, we just want to get your temperature down" Carla sighs as Michelle glances at her seeing the rising stress levels as tears pool in her eyes memories of her dream resurfacing…<br/>**Dream**</p><p>"Come on Carla, you're almost there, love" Peter encourages her, squeezing her hand supportively as she dips her head to her chest pushing down</p><p>"Ughh!" Carla complains before whimpering, tilting her head back and  taking a long withdrawn breath "Is it too late for an epidural?"</p><p>"Afraid so" the midwife smiles as Carla groans in response, her knuckles white from her spare hand gripping onto the railing of the bed as another pain rips through her abdomen </p><p>"Can I push?" Carla questions as the midwife nods, Carla pushing down again as she screeches in pain, Peter pressing a cool cloth to her forehead as she finishes taking in another breath, her body covered in a sheen of sweat</p><p>"I can see the top of baby's head Carla" </p><p>"You're almost there, then it'll be over" Peter smiles kissing her forehead as Carla nods grabbing the water bottle from the side and poising it to her lips as the cooling sensation trickles down her throat beofre handing the bottle back to Peter letting out a humming noise; another wave of pain taking hold of her body as she whimpers, pushing down again</p><p>"Good girl Carla" the midwife encourages her as she gets ready to birth the baby</p><p>"Oh god" Carla cries as her body releases the baby from its grip the prominent crying ringing out around the room, Carla greeting her baby as it's placed on her chest</p><p>"It's a girl" the midwife informs her as Carla nods glancing down to the foreign object in her arms; the little limbs flailing around, two arms, two legs and a chubby little face as regret fills her body, the stark reminder of her time away prominent in her mind…<br/>**End of Dream**</p><p>"Carla?" Michelle questions as Carla smiles at her bringing her mind back to reality as Evie holds a handful of bubble in her hands before splashing them back down into the water and as a result drenching everyone</p><p>"Evie!" Carla laughs slightly as Evie looks up at Michelle reaching her arms out as Michelle grabs a towel and scooping her into her arms, kissing her forehead </p><p>"Hey guys" Peter smiles standing at the doorway of the bathroom as Carla goes to hug him Michelle changing Evie quickly and handing her to Carla</p><p>"She's got a fever, she must be teething" Carla smiles as Peter nods kissing Evie's forehead then kissing Carla's "Ali's going to pick her something up whilst he's out with Ryan, saves us going out" </p><p>"Hmm, why don’t we chill and watch a film eh? You look a little pale as well still"</p><p>"I'd love that, cuddling with you and Evie" Carla smiles as Peter nods taking her into the living room both of them settling down on the sofa with Evie in Carla's arms</p><p>"Are you ok?" Peter questions brushing a piece of hair out of her face as Carla smiles slightly shaking her head gently "Oh Car, do you want to speak about it?"</p><p>"I just had an unsettling dream that's all and it got me thinking" Carla smiles as Peter nods slowly letting her rest her head against his chest as she sighs</p><p>"What was it about sweetheart?"</p><p>"I gave birth then I didn’t love the baby because it reminded me of him and…" Carla sighs as Peter nods brushing a hand through her hair, the soft texture slipping between his fingers </p><p>"Oh love" Peter sighs not really knowing what to say; he wanted to tell her that she would love her baby but he really didn’t want to make false promises in case she didn’t love it</p><p>"I know I'm just being silly-"</p><p>"You're not, come here" Peter sighs as Carla places Evie on the floor watching her shuffle over to Michelle who was sitting on the other end of the sofa; both Carla and Peter lying together on the sofa holding each other close as Carla cries quietly into his chest before jumping, her hand falling to her bump</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a couple of weeks since they all returned from Tenerife and today was a big milestone for Carla, Peter and Evie as they were going to be feeding her on solids. They had spent the past two weeks ordering everything ranging from a high chair to spoons and bowls all child friendly of course and now that everything had arrived they could finally get started on feeding Evie solid food. Carla was going to be taking Evie to a market in town to pick up some fresh fruit and vegetables ready to feed her later on in the day, Michelle joining them as well.</p><p>"I was thinking we let her pick them out…within reason of course" Carla smiles as they head over to the fruit and veg stall, Michelle scooping Evie out of her new pram which also arrived to allow her to look at the vegetables</p><p>"Which ones do you want then sweetpea?" Michelle questions as she picks up an orange holding it to Evie's face as she taps it with her hand; Carla taking it and placing it in the basket</p><p>"Oranges are good, soft for her" Carla smiles as Evie claps her hands; Michelle holding up a banana as Evie squeals "Banana as well eh?"</p><p>"Hmm, she's probably just going to pick everything you realise that?" Michelle laughs as Carla rolls her eyes leaning over to grab a couple of carrots Evie reaching her arms out to grab hold of it "She likes orange doesn’t she?"</p><p>"Well, she's a particular child, anything else you recommend?"</p><p>"Yogurts are good, easy to eat and maybe pears they're kind of soft" Michelle shrugs as Carla picks up a couple of pears before handing the basket to the stall owner and handing a ten-pound note over </p><p>"Right let's head to the shop then we can pick up some yoghurts and some more nappies for her" Carla smiles as Michelle nods placing Evie back in her pram as she plays with her toys, Carla rubbing her bump </p><p>"You alright?"</p><p>"Yeah it's giving me a beating" Carla sighs as Michelle laughs, both of them walking to the nearby shop as Evie babbles to herself, as they collect the items they needed before heading home ready to feed Evie her new food</p><p>"Hey love" Peter smiles kissing her on the cheek gently as Evie squeals wanting Peter's attention as Carla rolls her eyes</p><p>"Evie Daddy's working, come on we're going to get you some food" Carla smiles as Michelle chuckles leading them both into the back room, the highchair already set up for them</p><p>"Ok good Peter did it so we don’t have to" Carla smiles taking Evie out of the pram "I'm undressing her so she doesn’t make a mess"</p><p>"Good choice, I'll get washing and cutting these while you do that" Michelle smiles as Carla undresses Evie, placing her in the high chair with a bib on as she squeals unhappily, Michelle appearing with a bowl filled with pieces of orange, placing it in front of Evie as she looks at it perplexed</p><p>"Here" Carla smiles grabbing a piece and holding it to Evie's lips "Evie?"</p><p>"Does she not like it?" Michelle chuckles as Carla raises an eyebrow not really sure what to do as Michelle comes over taking the piece of orange and making movement with her mouth before poising it to Evie's as she sucks on it</p><p>"Here hold it" Michelle smiles as Carla takes the orange, Evie sucking the juices out of it leaving the film like substance left causing Carla to scrunch her nose up, Evie whining slightly </p><p>"Well…that went well" Carla mutters as Michelle appears with come pieces of banana, Carla prodding one with the spork and poising it to Evie's lips </p><p>"Come on Evie" Carla smiles as Evie accepts it into her mouth, Carla pulling the fork away allowing Evie to try and eat it Evie trying her best to mash the banana in her mouth before swallowing it</p><p>"Yay!" Carla beams "Took long enough"</p><p>"I've puréed the carrot and added a bit of formula to make it a better consistency" Michelle smiles handing her a spoon as Carla scoops a small bit onto Evie's spoon, Michelle watching on eagerly to see if she'll like it</p><p>"Evie?" Carla waves her hand in front of her face to grab her attention, Evie patting Carla's hand in response as Carla offers her the spoon, placing the bowl on the highchair, Evie turning the spoon down for the bowl and putting her hands in it and putting them to her mouth "Defeats the object of a spoon but sure have it your way"</p><p>"Have fun clearing that up" Michelle cackles as Carla glares at her, Evie smothering the pureed carrot all over the table as Carla groans in response, Michelle handing her another bowl containing cherry tomatoes which were cut into quarters</p><p>"Right let's try tomatoes Evie," Carla says as Evie looks up at her confused before shoving her hands back in her mouth, Carla handing her a piece of tomato as Evie puts it in her mouth, Peter standing in the doorway as Michelle smiles at him, pressing a finger to her lips</p><p>"Do you like that one Evie?" Carla questions enthusiastically as Evie squeals in excitement pointing to Peter as Michelle rolls her eyes, Carla turning around to face Peter who was laughing at the mess of the highchair </p><p>"Someone's been very messy"</p><p>"She got hold of the bowl of pureed carrot" Carla informs him scrunching her nose up as Peter laughs at Evie who laughs at them all taking another piece of tomato and putting it in her mouth</p><p>"Let's have a go at feeding her then" Peter smiles as Michelle hands him a bowl of pureed peas with formula mixed in; Peter taking the spoon and scooping a bit onto it poising it to Evie's lips</p><p>"Open up" Peter smiles as Evie does, taking in the consistency of the peas as Carla grabs a baby wipe to wipe around Evie's face, Peter placing the bowl on the high chair before going to make himself a brew, Evie dipping her hands into it and putting them to her mouth</p><p>"She loves the pureed ones 'Chelle" Carla smiles as Michelle laughs "I think we've had enough haven't we?" Carla questions as Evie laughs at her</p><p>"I think she has as well. I'll put these bowls in the dishwasher for you then you can clean her up" Michelle chuckles as Carla sighs in response holding Evie at arms length as they head upstairs together, Carla leaving Evie lying on the changing mat in the bathroom whilst she grabbing a nappy for after her bath</p><p>"Let's get you in this bath then little lady" Carla smiles trying her best to get onto the floor before huffing in response and going to the stairs "Michelle!"</p><p>"Hmm what?" she questions appearing at the bottom of the stairs</p><p>"Can you bath Evie I cant sit on the floor" Carla groans as Michelle cackles heading upstairs to help bath Evie for Carla "Thanks for this, it's this baby it's in the way"</p><p>"No problem, love" Michelle smiles sponging Evie down so she was clean as Carla sits on the toilet seat watching them both  "How are you two doing anyway?"</p><p>"We’re ok" Carla smiles patting her bump "You're just getting in the way aren't you?" Carla smiles rubbing her bump as Michelle chuckles when Evie splashes her</p><p>"Evie don’t splash 'Chelle" Carla scolds as she looks up at Carla with a smile on her face, Carla shaking her head at Evie's smile as she returns to playing in the bath </p><p>"Come on then let's get you out and dry you off" Michelle beams grabbing a towel and lifting Evie out of the bath and placing her on the changing mat to dry her off, tickling her tummy as she squirms </p><p>"God sakes" Carla mutters rubbing her bump "I'm going to tranquillize this baby in a minute"</p><p>"Why don’t you have a bath as well? You could do with destressing" Michelle smiles as Carla nods nervously in agreement turning the taps on "Do I need to get Peter to help you?"</p><p>"I should be ok I think" Carla smirks as Michelle picks Evie up onto her hip "She has some clothes laid out on the changing table, 'Chelle"</p><p>"Oh…ok, you just chill ok?" Michelle smiles kissing Carla's forehead as she sighs in response "Are you sure you're ok?"</p><p>"I'm fine" Carla smiles as Michelle nods unconvincingly before leaving the room briefly to change Evie leaving Carla to run a bath and heading downstairs to find Peter </p><p>"Peter" Michelle calls from the door by the bar as Peter smiles heading over to her, Evie instantly reaching her arms out wanting to be held; Peter accepting and kissing her on the cheek gently</p><p>"Everything ok?" Peter questions before realising Carla wasn’t there "Where's Carla?"</p><p>"She's having a bath, she seems kind of distant, down if you like. I just thought you should know" Michelle smiles as Peter sighs nodding in agreement handing Evie back to her</p><p>"Thanks 'Chelle, I'll get Gemma and Sean to mind the bar while I have a word-"</p><p>"Actually…why don’t you take her out for the evening, I'll have Evie for the night maybe book a hotel?" Michelle suggests thinking that Carla could do with a night away without Evie as a distraction</p><p>"I guess I could, I'll book something then surprise her after she's finished in the bath" Peter smiles as Michelle nods eagerly bouncing Evie up and down now she was holding her again </p><p>"You're going to have a sleepover with Auntie 'Chelle" Michelle beams excitedly as Evie squeals, both her and Peter walking into the back room, grabbing Carla's laptop and lifting the lid up and seeing a tab open on the browser which intrigued him, clicking on it and reading the contents</p><p>What happens during the adoption process?</p><p>"Um, Michelle…" Peter starts frowning as Michelle walks over with Evie gripping her stuffed animal and looking at the screen </p><p>"Oh…why would she…Oh god Peter she wants to put the baby up for adoption-"</p><p>"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Carla exclaims slamming the lid of her laptop shut, her eyes blazing into both Michelle's and Peter's </p><p>"Carla I-"</p><p>"No, save it! I'm going out!" Carla exclaims grabbing her jacket and heading out leaving Peter to sigh in exasperation as the door slams</p><p>"I'll look after Evie, you go" Michelle sighs as Peter nods grabbing his jacket, phone and keys before leaving the pub…</p><p>Carla decided to make her way to Roy's knowing that she needed to talk to someone about her concerns and knowing Roy wouldn’t judge her decision she decided that it would be best to speak to him. She hated approaching Roy, it somehow made her feel weak and that really bothered her but not to the extent the life growing inside of her was but either way she knew she needed someone who's opinion she valued. It wasn’t that she valued Michelle or Peter's opinion but she needed someone who wasn’t so involved in the running of her everyday life.</p><p>"Hi Roy" Carla smiles somewhat sheepishly as Roy smiles at her noticing her awkwardness and mood </p><p>"Carla, what can I get you?" Roy smiles, as Carla glances at the selection of cakes and confectionery before settling on an iced finger </p><p>"Iced finger and a tea if you got one?"</p><p>"Of course, I'll bring it over for you-"</p><p>"Actually I don’t suppose you have 5 minutes? In private?" Carla questions as Roy glances to Shona who gestures for him to go with Carla </p><p>"Yes, I guess I do…yes come with me" Roy smiles as Carla follows him upstairs into the flat, both of them sitting down at the table "What can I do for you, Carla?"</p><p>"Actually I need your help" Carla sighs placing a hand on her bump rubbing it gently to settle her unborn child "I don’t really know what to do"</p><p>"About what?" Roy questions as Carla glances down to her bump as the baby reacts to her hand </p><p>"I want to put the baby up for adoption" Carla starts as Roy raises his eyebrows handing her a mug of tea as she accepts nursing the warm mug in her hands</p><p>"May I ask why? Surely Peter wouldn't approve?" Roy asks as Carla sighs taking a sip of her teas before placing the mug back down on the coaster </p><p>"That’s just it Roy, I think he will" Carla sighs before realising Roy doesn’t know that the baby isn't Peter's "It's not his baby"</p><p>"You cheated on Peter?" Roy questions somewhat incredulously, shock laced in his voice </p><p>"No! You know when I was kidnapped, I was raped" Carla rubs her forehead in exasperation as Roy's expression softens as he takes one of Carla's hands</p><p>"Ok, well why didn’t you have a termination?"</p><p>"I couldn’t kill it, in my eyes it was a life which I thought deserved a chance to live and have a chance to change the world in some way I guess" Carla shrugs dismissively, taking her mug and raising it to her lips again</p><p>"So why do you want to put it up for adoption?" Roy questions handing Carla a plate of biscuits as she takes one to eat, dunking it in her tea before raising it to her lips </p><p>"I don’t really know, I guess I'm starting to fall out of love with it and Peter won't bond with it, I feel he's just putting on a brave face to please me when he doesn’t need to because now that it's all sunk in I don’t think I want to bring up this baby"</p><p>"That's understandable" Roy admits "Have you spoken to Peter about your concerns?"</p><p>"No…well he was looking at my laptop then he saw that I was researching the process of adoption but I just ran out and was embarrassed I guess. I came straight here" Carla smiles as Roy nods slowly </p><p>"Why don’t you want to speak to him?"</p><p>"I never said I didn’t want to speak to him-"</p><p>"You ran out and didn’t face him Carla, that implies you didn’t want to speak to him" Roy states as Carla rolls her eyes, he was right, she didn’t want to speak to Peter, she was embarrassed and felt as if she didn’t need to be judged or have her opinion on the situation shredded to pieces</p><p>"Ok, fine. I didn’t want to speak to Peter in case…I don’t know…in case he would say things to try and get me to keep it because he thinks that's what I really want and I'm doing this as some ploy to get him to bond with it. Maybe I'm just being paranoid about the situation. What do you think I should do?"</p><p>"I think you should speak to Peter honestly, without any distractions, just you and him. Not even Evie in the same room." Roy suggests as Carla sighs nodding in agreement to his suggestion</p><p>"What if he doesn’t respect my opinion though?"</p><p>"Then you need to justify your answers and make him believe this is going to benefit you all" Roy nods as Carla sighs in agreement </p><p>"Roy?"</p><p>"Yes, Carla?"</p><p>"You do think I'm going the right thing don’t you?"</p><p>"I can't answer that for you Carla" Roy starts "However I do know you'll fight to save your relationship with Peter and whatever happens it'll be the right choice for you"</p><p>"I guess so, I'm going to head back now I think, better late than never" Carla smiles grabbing her jacket and phone "Thanks for the chat"</p><p>"No problem Carla, I'm always here if you need me" Roy nods gesturing for her to leave the flat which she does, ready to face the music and the head pecking of Peter and Michelle…</p><p>"Hi 'Chelle" Carla sighs as Michelle smiles at her offering Evie as Carla accepts kissing her on the forehead "Where's Peter?"</p><p>"Out looking for you" Michelle replies shortly as Carla closes her eyes taking a seat on the sofa with Evie in her arms "Where were you?"</p><p>"Out" Carla replies vaguely "And no I wasn’t at an adoption agency-"</p><p>"Why would you be?" Michelle replies as Carla chuckles slightly rolling her eyes</p><p>"You were never a good liar 'Chelle, just give it up I know you and Peter were looking at that tab I had open I heard you talking about it"</p><p>"Ok fine" Michelle laments "We just want to know what's going on in that head of yours that’s all. Peter was thinking about taking you out later and taking you to a hotel so you two could have some time to talk about things"</p><p>"Oh…" Carla bites her lip feeling guilty "Then I went off the rails, great. Let me call him" Carla sighs grabbing her phone and ringing Peter "Hi…I'm at home, I'm so sorry…Ok I'll see you in a bit"</p><p>"Is he coming home?"</p><p>"Yeah…I don’t suppose you mind taking Evie for a couple of hours?" Carla questions as Michelle shakes her head not minding as Evie looks up at them perplexed before returning to cling onto Michelle's top</p><p>"We can have fun cant we princess? Uncle Robert will love to spend time with you" Michelle beams as Carla chuckles slightly, Peter appearing with one arm behind his back</p><p>"Hey" Carla smiles softly</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>"I'm sorry," they both say synchronously as Peter pulls out a colourful arrangement of flowers and handing them to Carla</p><p>"Peter, you didn’t have to give me flowers" Carla sighs breathing in their floral scent before heading to the kitchen and grabbing a vase to put them in "Thank you anyway"</p><p>"No problem love…do you want to speak?"</p><p>"I'd love to" Carla smiles "Michelle's going to have Evie for us so we can just have everything out"</p><p>"Do you want to get a hotel, that way we can't escape when the pressures too much?"</p><p>"As long as it's five stars then yes, I'll get a hotel" Carla smirks as Peter nods grabbing her laptop and looking for hotels nearby, settling on the honeymoon suite at one of Manchester's top hotels, the room almost totalling five hundred pounds</p><p>"Peter! That's way too much" Carla sighs as Peter shakes his head kissing her gently on the lips "I don’t deserve it"</p><p>"Will you shut it?" Peter questions as Carla rolls her eyes "You deserve every penny and if we argue at least we can have space from each other"</p><p>"I guess. I'll go and pack a bag" Carla rolls her eyes heading upstairs as Peter rubs his head in exasperation knowing it was going to be a long couple of days</p><p>"Are you sure you're going to be ok having Evie, we'll be gone for a couple of days?" Peter asks Michelle who nods eagerly, she loved having Evie</p><p>"Yes, we'll be fine don’t worry, Robert will love having her around so don’t worry" Michelle smiles as Peter nods, Carla appearing with her holdall which contained all the necessities for the next couple of days</p><p>"I've put your stuff in there as well" Carla smiles as Peter nods bringing her into his embrace  as she sighs in contentment</p><p>"We'll head off then, bye Evie" Peter smiles waving at her as she laughs at him, Carla doing the same as they walk out of the pub and head to the hotel both of them nervous about what will happen when they got there…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carla and Peter made their way to the hotel and grabbed a bite to eat using the room service which was provided under the deal Peter purchased, both of them settling on their favourite meals. Carla was chilling in the hot-tub bath after complaining that her body was aching a lot, Peter, also in the bath with her as they bask under the orange hues of the LED lighting in the open planned bathroom. Peter wanted to bring up the conversation but he didn’t know how and considering Carla felt so happy about everything right now and was trying to relax he didn’t think it was fair doing it now but that was soon taken out of his hands when she shuffled over to him to hold him close.</p><p>"I think we need to talk" Carla smiles deciding she wanted to get it over and done with as Peter nods slowly in agreement lifting her up in the water and placing her down on his lap</p><p>"I agree"</p><p>"I know you saw what I was looking at on my laptop"</p><p>"I did"</p><p>"Do you want to ask me anything?" Carla questions giving this opportunity to let Peter ask her anything he wanted about the situation as well as spread his concerns</p><p>"Well, I guess why?" Peter sighs as Carla nods slowly grabbing the shower gel which was provided and massaging it into Peter's skin as she  contemplates his answer</p><p>"I've just been having doubts about the baby that's all like things have started to sink in and I think I've been somewhat naïve to think that we could do this"</p><p>"I see…so why adoption?"</p><p>"Well, what other choice do I have? It's too late to have an abortion" Carla chuckles nervously as Peter nods in agreement</p><p>"So you don’t want it?"</p><p>"I just don’t know what I want, I'm looking at options in case I don’t want it or love it I guess" Carla shrugs turning on the hot water a bit more so that they can relax, Peter placing a hand on her bump</p><p>"Active little mite isn't it?" Peter chuckles as Carla smiles at him in response wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the lips, Carla sliding each of her legs either side of him so she was straddling him </p><p>"Gives me a right battering sometimes" Carla laughs before returning to rest her head on Peter's shoulder "You don’t have to pretend to be interested you know"</p><p>"See it as my way of trying to bond with it" Peter smiles kissing her on the forehead as she smiles before letting out a breath "I do love you"</p><p>"I know…and I love you too I just worry about the future as you know" Carla smiles as Peter nods slowly leaning down to kiss her on the lips again, her tongue skimming across them as he parts his lips allowing their tongues to fight for dominance, Carla grabbing the base of Peter's cock and tugging it to make it as hard as she could causing him to moan</p><p>"Oh god Car" Peter moans as Carla continues to tug on his member; his penis throbbing wildly in her hands as he kisses her again "Please Car"</p><p>"Giving up that easily?" Carla questions feigning innocence as Peter nods in defeat wanting to feel her bury his cock in the depths of her vagina; Carla sinking down onto his cock feeling it throb inside of her as she moans in response grinding her hips in little circles on his pelvis</p><p>"Stop teasing" Peter grits out as Carla moans in response, her clit rubbing against the base of his cock sending lust-filled impulses through her body as she begins to rock wildly on his cock Peter capturing her lips with his and he deepens the kiss which was hot and wet as Carla thrusts down onto him, her hand reaching down to pleasure herself causing Peter to stare greedily at her</p><p>"Oh god" Carla moans, her mouth agape with pleasure as Peter moves his fingers to her clit as she grips onto his arms now as her body was trembling profusely, Peter rubbing her clit to maintain her arousal as she clenches around his cock which brings her to the edge as her internal muscles spasm around him as her orgasm takes hold as she cries out in sheer pleasure</p><p>"Come here" Peter takes control taking Carla so she was turned away from him allowing him to slam into her from behind causing her to grunt at the sensation as she pushes back into him when he thrusts; the tip of his cock slamming into her cervix causing her to whimper every time it occurred </p><p>"Yes Peter" Carla cries as another wave takes over after having barely enough time for her to recover from her previous orgasm, Peter releasing into her, drenching her insides, as she yet again, spasms around him, her muscles clenching and unclenching as their lust becomes sated, both of them falling into the steamy water of the hot tub before smirking at each other; both of them breathless from the actions which just occurred </p><p>"Flippin' 'eck Peter why don’t you do that all the time?" Carla questions breathlessly as Peter chuckles at her response both of them taking the moment to recover from their pleasure as Carla moves weakly over to Peter wrapping her arms around his middle as they bask under the warm heat of the water, mixed with their products of sex</p><p>"Mmm that was amazing" Peter smiles placing a hand on her bump as the baby reacts to it "Not surprised it's not sleeping"</p><p>"Shut it" Carla whines as Peter chuckles at her cute demeanour "We have the 20-week scan next week"</p><p>"Are y- we finding out the gender?"</p><p>"I don’t know really, I'm kind of worried about it being a boy, I know it sounds really sexist but-"</p><p>"Carla"</p><p>"No Peter, let me speak," Carla asks as Peter sighs nodding in the process, gesturing for her to continue "I'm worried about it being a boy because I don’t want it to turn out like it's father"</p><p>"Well it won't, because I'll make sure it doesn’t, that's if you decide to keep it after it's born" Peter smiles as Carla nods standing up and getting out of the bath and patting herself dry with the towel then putting her robe on</p><p>"Peter I don’t want you saying these things if you don’t mean it"</p><p>"I feel like I can't say anything then" Peter starts "I want to make you feel better by trying to attempt to bond with the baby but whenever I say something you think of ulterior motives"</p><p>"I just can't help but think you're being dishonest with me, I don’t know why I'm like this all of a sudden!" she snaps as Peter groans in response watching her rub her bump through her robe before groaning in response and throwing up in the toilet</p><p>"It's ok, I'm here" Peter reassures her as she continues to be sick as he holds her hair back out of her face "All done?"</p><p>"Mmm" Carla hums standing up and falling into his embrace "I'm sorry for being a moody cow"</p><p>"I know you are, I just want to prove to you that I'm trying to bond with the baby, it's just going to take time" Peter sighs kissing her head as she grabs her toothbrush to get rid of the vile taste in her mouth</p><p>"I just keep having doubts, I'm sorry"</p><p>"I know" Peter smiles running a brush through her hair "Shall we cuddle up and watch a movie?"</p><p>"Hmm yeah," Carla smiles as Peter leads her over to the king-sized bed, both of them getting under the silky sheets and holding each other close as Peter clicks the film on; running a hand through Carla's hair then down her body resting on her hip as she raises her eyebrows "Again?"</p><p>"Hmm" Peter smirks leaning in to kiss her, his tongue skimming across her lips as she sucks on them finishing off with a little nibble; his fingers trailing down her bump to her centre, his fingers nudging her thighs open as he brushes them ever so lightly through her folds causing a moan from Carla's lips as they resume kissing</p><p>"I…love…you" Carla whispers breathlessly as Peter trails around her clit which was throbbing in desire as Carla grinds her hips against the bed sheet; he pushes a couple of fingers into her as she moans</p><p>"You're so beautiful" Peter whispers as Carla smiles in response before moaning as Peter pushes his fingers into her walls causing her to cry out and arch her back rolling her hips against his hand</p><p>"Get inside of me" Carla begs as Peter shakes his head pumping his fingers in and out of her as her juices trickle down his hand as he adds another finger causing Carla's body to tremble; Peter feelings her muscles spasm around his hand as more juices flow from her</p><p>"You need to calm down" Peter remarks as Carla sighs in response, Peter lifting one of her thighs up allowing him to push inside of her for the second time this evening causing a moan from himself as she clenches her vagina around him causing pleasurable sensations to shoot up his body </p><p>"You're so tight" Peter cries as Carla moans when he begins to thrust into her, Carla raising her hips to meet his thrusts as she whimpers in delight </p><p>"Peter!" Carla cries as she reaches the point of no return, Peter sucking on the skin of her neck almost bruising her in the process as he continues to thrust into Carla's clenching "Oh god"</p><p>"Let go" Peter begs "Let me feel you"</p><p>"Yes!" Carla screams as she releases again, her juices mingled with a sheen of sweat dripping off her body as her body trembles; internal muscles spasming uncontrollably as Peter is brought to the brink, releasing again as his hot sticky semen drenches her insides both of them falling back onto the bed to recover</p><p>"Wow" Carla admits "That was something else, I'm shattered"</p><p>"Me too" Peter chuckles glancing at the tv "Ah, we missed half of the film"</p><p>"Oh…who cares" Carla shrugs "I'm going to get some rest before we need to go back tomorrow"</p><p>"Alright, I'll be here" Peter smiles as Carla nods pulling the duvets over their sweaty bodies as both of them drift off into a peaceful dreamland, Peter's hand rested on Carla's bump as the baby kicks at it gently causing a smile from Peter, maybe it was time to start letting his mind bond with the baby…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week had passed and both Carla and Peter had come up with a way for Peter to bond with the baby. They had been taking baths together with Carla allowing Peter to place his hands on her bump as they soak themselves in the bath as well as when they were in bed, Carla would sit between Peter's legs allowing his to place his hands on her bump, the baby reacting to the movement as always which in a weird way, let Peter get to know it. Today was extra special as it was the 20-week scan and Carla's nerves were shot but Peter reassured her that everything would be ok.</p><p>"Carla Barlow?" the midwife appears to form a small box-like room</p><p>"That's me" Carla smiles taking hold of Peter's hands and leading him into the room as she climbs up onto the bed, Peter sitting on the chair provided</p><p>"How has your pregnancy been since the last time I saw you?" the midwife smiles as Carla smiles rolling her top up</p><p>"Good, it's started moving so that's always fun" Carla chuckles as the midwife places the cool gel on Carla's stomach and pushing the probe into it; both Carla and Peter looking at the screen eagerly</p><p>"Ok well, everything looks good" The midwife smiles "Here's the head, then the body and down here is the legs"</p><p>"Wow" Peter gasps "It looks like Evie did"</p><p>"Peter!" Carla exclaims before returning her attention to the screen, the baby shifting around as the midwife tries to keep up with its movements "So everything's ok?"</p><p>"A nice strong and healthy heartbeat" the midwife smiles "I can do a 3D scan if you want?"</p><p>"Really?" Carla questions glancing at Peter who smiles at her "Can we?"</p><p>"Yeah let me just change the setting then we can have a look" the midwife smiles as she takes the probe away to change the setting before placing it back down, the imagine of the baby showing in front of them</p><p>"Oh wow, you can see it so much easier" Peter whispers glancing at the baby making out all the details he could; the nose, the mouth and the little arms and legs</p><p>"It looks really good, very active"</p><p>"Tell me about it" Carla complains "Sometimes it never stops"</p><p>"Have you had a chance to think about the birth plan?" The midwife questions as Carla glances at Peter who gestured for her to answer</p><p>"Umm well not really but thinking about it now I kind of want a home birth as I did with Evie" Carla bites her lip glancing at Peter who smiles at her "Is that ok?"</p><p>"It's fine by me as long as it's fine by…sorry I don’t know your name?" Peter chuckles gesturing to the midwife</p><p>"Alexandra. I saw you had a home birth with your daughter, so I guess it would be ok" Alexandra smiles as Carla nods slowly; her heart was set on recreating what happened with Evie as she thought it was rather magical</p><p>"Could we find out the gender?" Carla questions as Alexandra nods pushing the probe into Carla's tummy and moving it around to find out the gender</p><p>"You're having a girl"</p><p>"Really? Ugh not another one" Peter moans as Carla glares at him in response before he smiles sweetly at Carla causing her to shake her head in amusement</p><p>"Peter" Carla scolds with a roll of her eyes "What's wrong with girls?"</p><p>"Puberty" Peter complains as Carla rolls her eyes in response “We better be stopping at two”</p><p>"Don’t worry, we are" Carla retorts "So a home birth is definitely ok?"</p><p>"I would say so, you know how they work so it should be pretty straight forward" Alexandra smiles turning off the ultrasound machine allowing Carla to clean the gel off her stomach and accept the photos from Alexandra</p><p>"We may need a pool if we decide to stay here and have the baby as I gave birth to Evie in Devon, is that a problem?" Carla questions as Alexandra shakes her head, updating Carla's notes</p><p>"Not a problem at all, we'll have a check-up just before you reach full term then we can give you the pool then, do you have any more questions for me?"</p><p>"I don’t think so" Carla smiles as Peter kisses her hand </p><p>"Ok then, I guess I'll see you around thirty-four/thirty-five weeks then, take care Carla"</p><p>Carla and Peter headed home but as the traffic was horrendous Carla ended up falling asleep in the passenger seat and Peter didn’t have the heart to wake her and knowing that sleep was something that she needed. He also knew that she would want to see Michelle take Evie from her so he decided he would carry Carla up to Michelle's flat not wanting to disturb her. She was much heavier now then she was prior to her pregnancy but he did it with somewhat ease, placing her down on Michelle's sofa.</p><p>"She's shattered" Peter sighs as Michelle hands him a coffee, Peter accepting gratefully before sighing again</p><p>"You look tired as well" Michelle smiles as Peter nods in agreement; with Evie's teething and Carla's infrequent nightmares as well as her sleep being disturbed by the baby it was impossible to get a decent night sleep</p><p>"I am" Peter smiles glancing at Michelle before lowering his voice "She's been having nightmares again, then the baby wakes her if it's not that Evie's teething"</p><p>"Nightmares?" Michelle questions "Every night? Or just some?"</p><p>"Practically every night, Sandra said it may take some time for her to adjust now that she doesn’t see her anymore but she reckons she was strong enough"</p><p>"She'll get through it, Peter-"</p><p>"No…no…not my baby" Carla mumbles in her sleep as Peter and Michelle walk over to her seeing her squirm around </p><p>"Carla, love" Peter starts "Time to wake up"</p><p>"W-What?" Carla questions glancing around the room noticing she was in Michelle's flat; a confused look plastered on her face </p><p>"I carried you up here, you're safe sweetheart" Peter reassures her as Carla nods slowly leaning back against the cushions allowing Peter to grab a blanket form the arms of the sofa and placing it over her body </p><p>"Come here" Michelle smiles getting under the blanket with her as Carla rests her head on her shoulder "How's the baby?"</p><p>"Good" Carla yawns "It's a girl"</p><p>"Hey…that's good isn't it?" Michelle questions as Carla yawns again wrapping her arms around Michelle's body as Peter chuckles at how cute she was being</p><p>"Hmm Peter reckons puberty will be a nightmare" Carla replies quietly as Michelle nods in agreement running a hand through her hair as Evie's cries ring out through the flat </p><p>"I'll go" Peter smiles as Michelle nods glancing down to Carla who was falling back to sleep on her shoulder; Peter bringing Evie out </p><p>"Hey baby" Peter whispers kissing her forehead as she whimpers "We need to talk about Christmas as well" </p><p>"That's true" Michelle whispers stroking Carla's hair gently as she sleeps before she groans in response rubbing her bump "You ok?"</p><p>"Moving" Carla sighs in response as Michelle takes her hand and places it on her bump "See how annoying it is?"</p><p>"I have a hot water bottle if you want it?" Michelle offers as Carla nods before reaching her arms out to take Evie as she squeals excitedly "Hey baby, did you have a good sleep?"</p><p>"She seems actually very happy for once" Peter chuckles taking a seat on the sofa next to Carla as she chuckles the blanket over him as well "So I'm guessing we're staying here for the afternoon?"</p><p>"Mmm, I can't be bothered to walk" Carla smiles as Michelle rolls her eyes giving Carla the hot water bottle which she smiles at, placing it on her bump "Ta for this 'Chelle. You were talking about Christmas?"</p><p>"Yeah…we were wondering what we were going to do" Michelle smiles as Carla hums in response turning to face Peter who just shrugs </p><p>"Well, maybe we could close the pub or the bistro, get all the family together before this one arrives?" Carla smiles as Michelle nods slowly grabbing her phone and sending a text off to Robert</p><p>"Did you talk about the birth?" Michelle questions as Carla nods taking the ultrasound picture out of her pocket and handing it to Michelle "Oh you went for a 3D one?"</p><p>"Yeah, my midwife's really nice, she let us have a 3D one" Carla smiles as Michelle nods looking at the picture  "I want a homebirth again so…"</p><p>"You like your homebirths don’t you?" Michelle  questions as Carla nods eagerly before taking the ultrasound picture from her and looking at it </p><p>"Yeah, I like it because of the lack of machines and Peter can be involved a bit more" Carla smiles as Peter chuckles in response kissing the side of her head </p><p>"We should think about heading back, love" Peter smiles as Evie looks up at him in response  with a smile on her face before she stuffs her hand into her mouth "No Evie" </p><p>"She's teething so badly" Carla sighs rummaging through the changing bag and pulling out a teething toy for her to have; Evie stuffing into her mouth so she could chew on it</p><p>"Thanks for the coffee 'Chelle" Peter smiles as Michelle laughs in response picking Evie up and giving her a cuddle before they left </p><p>"Not a problem…shall we get you in your pram then sweetheart?" Michelle grins taking her over to the pram which was waiting by the door and strapping Evie into it as Carla links arms with Peter, both of them saying goodbye then heading to the Rovers…</p><p>"I'm heading up to bed, baby" Carla smiles as Peter nods slowly as she takes Evie with her "Can you come?"</p><p>"Yeah of course" Peter smiles putting an arm around her middle as he leads her upstairs and sitting in bed gesturing for Carla to sit in between his legs, as she places Evie's in between hers with a couple of toys, Peter placing his hands on her bump</p><p>"Mm, you can take a beating instead of me" Carla chuckles leaning back into his arms as he wraps them around her to rub her bump "She's very excited"</p><p>"I can tell" Peter chuckles rolling her top up as they watch Carla's skin move gently, Peter poking it every now and then </p><p>"Do you mind?" Carla questions as Evie crawls over to Carla sitting in front of her and tapping Carla's tummy before jumping "Oh dear"</p><p>"Did the baby kick her?" Peter chuckles as Carla laughs slightly holding Evie's hands and raising her to the floor so she was standing "Hey Evie"</p><p>"Hmm, you going to walk soon Evie?" Carla questions as Evie glances to her then Peter before placing her hands onto Carla's tummy, the baby kicking at it as she hits it "Ok, let's stop beating the baby"</p><p>"They're going to get on just fine" Peter smirks as Carla raises an eyebrow at his sarcastic tone "Promise"</p><p>"Yeah well if Evie's playfighting with her in the womb then I think we may have a lot of work on our hands" Carla replies as Evie looks up them confused because her name was said causing Carla to smile at her</p><p>"Hmm you'll have to make a naughty step" Peter smirks as Carla rolls her eyes placing her hand on Peter's as he entertains the baby inside of her by pushing down on her bump</p><p>"Yeah alright very funny, you're just going to let them both get away with anything anyway" Carla taunts as Peter  kisses her on the back of the head before leaning forward to whisper in her ear</p><p>"I have you know that I am not a soft touch when it comes to Evie"</p><p>"Yeah right" Carla scoffs "You let her have two chocolate mousses once when I wasn’t looking, you do realise I count them?"</p><p>"Alright fine I may have given Evie another mousse" Peter laments carefully causing a triumphant expression from Carla "But she was looking awfully cute"</p><p>"And that automatically makes you a soft touch" Carla smiles sarcastically at him as Peter groans in response as Carla taps the side of his face with her hand "And Evie needs changing so I will go and do that"</p><p>"Hmm, then you can put her down for a nap?" Peter asks hopefully as Carla rolls her eyes knowing that he would love to fuck her senseless </p><p>"We'll see baby, we'll see"</p><p>"Do you not want me, Carla?" Peter questions suggestively rubbing his hand through his trousers as Carla bites her lip in response; she really did want him</p><p>"I do, but I need to change Evie" Carla smiles "But don’t let me stop you from pleasuring yourself"</p><p>"Ugh, Carla!" Peter complains as she cackles from Evie's bedroom; Peter returning to pleasure himself</p><p>"Come on then Evie baby" Carla smiles placing her daughter down on the changing table and undressing her to change her nappy "You're a good girl aren't you?"</p><p>"Her Mummy would be a good girl if she came next door," Peter says from the doorway as Carla turns to face him jumping in the process noticing he was naked; her eyes lingering on his cock subconsciously licking her lips </p><p>"Well someone has to watch Evie" Carla feigns innocence as Evie kicks her legs on the changing table as Carla finishes off changing her then dressing her in a sleepsuit ready for her nap </p><p>"Shall we read a book baby girl?" Carla questions as she saunters over to the rocking chair, placing Evie on her lap and grabbing a book from the bookshelf nearby </p><p>"Carla?" Peter questions as Carla ignores him by reading Evie's book to her leaving Peter wanting her more; her stubbornness turning him on more as he walks over to sit on the armchair, his fingers brushing his cock causing Carla to get distracted every now and then from the book she was reading Evie</p><p>"The end" Carla beams glancing down to Evie who was sleeping peacefully in her arms as she takes her over to the cot and places her in it along with her blanket "Night baby girl"</p><p>"Come here" Peter smirks bringing Carla into his body as he kisses her fully; his tongue sweeping across her lips and extending into her mouth as she moans feeling him harden on her inner thigh</p><p>"I need you" Carla begs ridding of all her clothes and dragging him into their bedroom and pushing him down on the bed and gripping his cock; she stimulates it so it was hard under her touch moving her head down to take him fully into her mouth sucking and licking on it</p><p>"Carla!" Peter cries rocking his hips back and forth to get the most out of the situation Carla staring at him directly watching the expressions his face was making; he was close</p><p>"Anyone would think you have a problem" she sniggers removing her mouth from his cock as he groans at the fact she removed the pressure from it</p><p>"Please, baby" Peter begs as Carla shakes her head gripping his cock and running it through her folds; the tip of it nipping her clit causing her to moan in response before sinking down onto him causing another moan from her lips as well as his </p><p>"I love you" Carla cries as she rocks frantically on his pelvis, stimulating her clit in the process causing her to moan every time it brushed against the base of his dick; Peter moving his hand to her clit to heighten her arousal causing her head to tilt back and her back to arch, her limbs to tremble as she releases violently, Peter following after by giving one shuddering thrust as Carla rests on his chest</p><p>"God, it's like we're back in the honeymoon phase" </p><p>"Mmm yeah" Carla chuckles slightly before placing a hand on her bump "She's awake"</p><p>"Really? Hardly surprising, to be honest, is it?" Peter chuckles placing a hand on her bump feeling the gentle ripples under his hand causing him to smile </p><p>"I guess not…no" Carla chuckles before sitting in between his legs allowing them to bond with the baby inside of her "Did you feel that?"</p><p>"Yeah, that was strong" Peter chuckles kissing the back of her head as Carls snuggles down into his embrace pulling the duvet with her "Are you looking forward to Christmas?"</p><p>"Mmm yeah, Evie's first…we need to go shopping for her pressies" Carla smirks as Peter groans in response not wanting to go shopping causing Carla to glare at him</p><p>"We also need to think about clearing out the spare room for this little one" Peter smiles tilting her face up to meet his lips </p><p>"That's true, gosh I'll be six months at Christmas, that's crazy" Carla chuckles as Peter smiles at her </p><p>"You've done so well though, I'm so proud of you" Peter smiles as Carla returns his smile yawning in the process "Why don’t you get some rest, I'll take Evie to my dads or something so you don’t have to worry about her?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'd love that but can you cuddle with me until she wakes? I love having you close"</p><p>"Of course, you go to sleep, I'll stay"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas day and after many shopping trips, Carla and Peter were finally able to relax. Today they were going to be going to the bistro to have a family meal with everyone as well as to mourn Johnny and Aidan., it was going to be a difficult one this year but that didn’t stop Carla from feeling awkward and guilty. Evie was up at the crack of dawn so Peter decided he would just get her ready so Carla could have a lay in as she was extremely tired recently. As Peter was getting Evie dressed in her Christmas outfit that Carla brought her he heard Carla run to the bathroom to be sick causing him to sigh in the process.</p><p>"You ok Carla?" Peter calls out as he dresses Evie, placing her in the cot with a few toys so he could check on Carla; he was her slumped against the radiator obviously shattered</p><p>"I feel rough, I must have over exhausted myself with all that last-minute shopping" Carla sighs as Peter runs a hand through her hair before he hears Evie screaming </p><p>"Oh…you go I'm just going to chill here for a bit" Carla closes her eyes leaning her head back against the radiator as Peter sighs in response going to collect Evie</p><p>"Hey poppet, sorry for leaving you darlin'" Peter smiles cooping her up out of the cot as she squirms to get down, Peter letting her go on the floor knowing the baby gate was on the stairs, Evie standing up and gripping onto the rocking chair</p><p>"Come here Evie" Peter smiles holding her favourite stuffed animal as Evie walks a few steps towards him before giving up and crawling to get it "Eh I guess you tried…let's go and see Mummy" </p><p>"Oh, baby…" Peter trails off noticing Carla had her head down the toilet, rubbing her back affectionately as Evie laughs at her </p><p>"Very funny" Carla sticks her tongue out at Evie who replicates her expression causing Peter to raise his eyebrows "I don’t think I can go to this meal Peter"</p><p>"Yeah I was just thinking that sweetheart, you're in no fit state" Peter sighs as Carla closes her eyes again "And you're going to end up falling asleep like that if you close your eyes"</p><p>"I know, I'm not even tired I just feel sick" Carla groans as Peter chuckles lightly as Evie hands Carla her stuffed animal  "Oh thank you?"</p><p>"She walked halfway to get that" Peter beams as Carla groans nodding slowly before being sick again "Right, you're getting back into bed and you're not moving a muscle"</p><p>"But it's Christmas…I want to go to the meal" Carla pouts her lips as Peter sighs in response "Please?"</p><p>"Fine, you can go only for an hour and maybe after everyone's eaten because otherwise you will probably be sick everywhere" Peter retorts as Carla glares at him before getting up with Evie on her hip and kissing him on the lips before he scrunches his nose up "You taste like vomit"</p><p>"I know…that’s what you get for saying I'll be sick everywhere" Carla smirks as Evie pushes her stuff animal into Peter's face "You see even she agrees"</p><p>"Oh ganging up on me now, can't believe there's going to be three of you" Peter mutters as Carla chucks a death glare towards him before heading into the bedroom and getting into bed with Evie to rest a bit more before they went out…</p><p>Carla and Peter got dressed and headed to the bistro where they would be spending an hour considering Carla still felt really sick. Peter made sure he kept a close eye on her as she wouldn’t stay in and they were almost oat the point of falling out over it. Evie was settled in her pram and sleeping peacefully for her afternoon nap meaning they didn’t have to deal with a grouchy child who was teething. Carla and Peter were sitting with Michelle and Robert; Carla resting her head against Peter's shoulder and yawning every now and then.</p><p>"Maybe you should head back Carla?" Michelle questions with a sigh as Carla shakes her head not wanting to seem weak</p><p>"I'm fine-"</p><p>"You are not fine, Carla…you were sick like five times this morning" Peter answers for her causing her to groan in response </p><p>"Go home, love" Michelle sighs in response as Carla rubs her bump before scrunching her face up and getting up to lean on the table</p><p>"You ok?" Peter questions as Carla nods humming in the process </p><p>"Yeah fake contraction just uncomfortable" Carla smiles before sitting down again, Peter placing a hand on her bump and rubbing it gently for her as Evie wakes up chucking her stuffed animal out of the pram</p><p>"Oh Evie's awake" Michelle smiles "And she's chucking her toys out of the pram…"</p><p>"Evie…don’t chuck your rabbit on the floor" Peter scolds as she reaches her arms out to be held by Michelle who takes her out of the pram to hold her</p><p>"Ew someone needs changing. I'll do it for you as Carla looks comfortable" Michelle chuckles grabbing Evie's changing bag and heading into the toilets leaving Peter to glance down to Carla who was sleeping against his shoulder</p><p>"You're going to have to carry her back" Robert chuckles as Peter laughs slightly giving Carla a poke on the head but she just continued to sleep </p><p>"I carry her most places nowadays" Peter chuckles as Michelle reappears with Evie in her arms, holding her on her hip "Hey Evie baby" </p><p>"Ma!" Evie squeals reaching her arms out to Carla who was still sleeping as Peter raises an eyebrow, Michelle doing the same </p><p>"No…Mummy" Michelle corrects her as Evie just laughs still reaching her arms out to Carla "Mummy's trying to sleep, sweetheart"</p><p>"Ugh" Carla complains before getting up and bolting to the bathrooms before Peter chuckles </p><p>"And this our queue to leave" Peter nods as Michelle chuckles placing Evie back in her pram with her stuffed animal "Can I?"</p><p>"Yeah go ahead, it's only us here" Michelle smiles as Peter nods heading into the ladies and hearing Carla vomit knocking on the door of her cubicle gently </p><p>"It's me" Peter sighs as Carla unlocks the door allowing Peter to scoop her hair out of the way "Come on we're going home"</p><p>"Alright fine" Carla replies as Peter brings her in for a hug  "Let's head off"</p><p>Carla and Peter headed off home with Evie and with Carla now settles in bed with a glass of water and a bucket beside the bed so she didn’t have to keep getting up, Peter could finally give her the Christmas presents he was meaning to give her all day. So he brought in another stocking as well as Evie's knowing that they hadn't had a chance to open her presents as well; he places them down on the bed causing an intrigues looks from Carla herself as Evie crawls over intrigues by the bright colours.</p><p>"Right, let's open this" Peter smiles as Carla peers over her iPad with a raised eyebrow as Evie squeals in excitement</p><p>"This one is for Evie" Peter smiles handing her the gift as she looks at it perplexed; he tears it a bit helping her open it but she continues to just look at it in confusion</p><p>"Told you we shouldn’t have wrapped them" Carla smiles sarcastically as Peter rolls his eyes in response "Here, Evie"</p><p>"You have to teach her Carla, that’s the point!" Peter exclaims as Carla just unwraps the present for Evie handing her a packet of sweets </p><p>"Peter she's not going to understand it, she's more likely to understand it next year when she's a  bit bigger and understands stuff, anyway they're just snacks and stuff, new things to try her with as well as more stuffed animals"</p><p>"Carla!" Peter scolds as Carla flutters her eyelids at him "You're not meant to tell her"</p><p>"Peter!" Carla replies sarcastically "She's not even one and she doesn’t know what Christmas is anyway, let alone presents"</p><p>"Carla, we're meant to make it special for her" Peter pouts his lips before Carla groans handing Evie another one of her presents </p><p>"Here, I'll tear it for you and you have to open it," Carla says to Evie who just smiles at her mysteriously but just places the present back down onto the bed before returning to her stuffed animal causing Carla to snigger</p><p>"You see! She doesn’t get it yet" Carla chuckles as Peter rolls his eyes handing her the other stocking which was hers causing her eyes to light up "Ooh, what did you get me?"</p><p>"Sex toys" Peter raises his eyebrows as Carla laughs hysterically in response knowing that they already had an abundance in the bottom of the wardrobe that they never used </p><p>"Hilarious…ohh I love this stuff" Carla beams unwrapping perfume and squirting some on her wrists instantly causing her to close her eyes dreamily at the smells radiating</p><p>"I know you do, that's why I got it for you" Peter replies as Carla smirks at him pulling out another gift and unwrapping it; her favourite shower gel, her expensive shower gel</p><p>"Thank you so much!" Carla beams as Peter chuckles "It's impossible to get this now, did you get it imported from abroad?"</p><p>"I did, just for you" Peter beams triumphantly as Carla cries in response at the gesture causing Peter to laugh hysterically "Oh love, your hormones eh?"</p><p>"Shut it" Carla replies wiping her eyes before getting another present out and raising an eyebrow as she unwrapped it; a black box, no doubt jewellery </p><p>"Oh…" Carla brings a hand to her heart, looking at the locket and seeing the ultrasound photo of her first pregnancy "Peter…I don’t know what to say?"</p><p>"You know who that is don’t you?"</p><p>"Yes," she replies without a doubt "How did you even get a picture of…?"</p><p>"Here" Peter pulls out his wallet and rummages through it and showing Carla the ultrasound of her first pregnancy causing Carla to cry even more as Evie looks up at Peter taking it off him </p><p>"That's your older sister Evie" Carla smiles taking the picture off her and looking at the blobs; a little head, chubby body and the legs along with the arms</p><p>"You've had it all this time?" Carla questions as Peter nods blushing slightly as Carla smiles at him "I lost mine in the fire"</p><p>"Here" Peter hands her a present as she hands him the photo back frowning at the one Peter just gave her and unwrapping it; five small photo frames each with a black border, something simple as it finally clicks</p><p>"Peter, I love this" Carla cries as Evie just laughs at her "Give me the picture"</p><p>"There, now we can have one of everyone"  Peter smiles grabbing Evie's photos and the baby growing in Carla and the one of her first pregnancy</p><p>"This is the best Christmas present, we're putting these in the living room" Carla smiles as Peter laughs at her eagerness as well as being happy that he got her something sentimental for Christmas </p><p>"I'm glad you like it, love. I was a bit dubious about giving you the photo of your first pregnancy in case it upset you"</p><p>"Oh Peter, I love it, thank you so much" Carla smiles before glancing at Evie who was now asleep on the bed, Carla running a hand over her hair </p><p>"As soon as one's asleep the other's awake" Carla chuckles rolling her top up seeing the movements of the baby as it changes the shape of her tummy</p><p>"Budge up" Peter smiles as Carla shuffles down the bed allowing him to slide in behind her as well as resting her head against his chest as they watch the baby move around, Peter poking her stomach when it changes shape</p><p>"Stop it" Carla chuckles as Peter kisses her on the top of her head "Peter you're just going to annoy her then she'll move more"</p><p>"Yeah that's the point, more bonding for me" Peter smiles in response as Carla rolls her eyes before wincing in pain "You ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, she kicked me in the ribs, that's your fault" Carla chuckles "We need to think of names"</p><p>"I guess we do…do you have any in mind?" Peter questions as Carla shakes her head not really knowing what to call the baby </p><p>"Maybe we should wait until she's here, put a name to a face" Carla suggests as she was clueless on what to call her daughter as Peter kisses her on the back of her head</p><p>"We have a lot to look forward to this next year don’t we?"</p><p>"Hmm we do, this one's arrival then Evie's first, would be funny if they were born in the same month wouldn’t it, if she was late" </p><p>"Oh god no…March will bankrupt us" Peter groans in response as Carla  smiles in response before yawning and pulling the duvet up over herself "You can sleep if you want"</p><p>"Mmm" Carla smiles "I might just do that, make sure Evie doesn’t fall off the bed when she wakes"</p><p>"I won't let her fall, go to sleep" Peter replies stroking her hair as she sighs before closing her eyes; a short while later she was asleep allowing Peter to whisper "I love you, the both of you"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A couple of months had passed and Carla was nearing her due date which heightened everyone's anxiety. Peter was helping out with Evie more and so was Michelle giving Carla time on her own to bond with her baby before it was born. It was late February and things were starting to look like they might happen, Carla was fidgety all night like she had been with Evie before the birth as well as her body constantly aching, Peter decided that he would start moving the furniture around with both Michelle and Kate's help so he could get the pool blown up in case things sped along rather quickly considering this was Carla's second birth. Peter was rubbing her back to soothe her aching muscles as she leans on the wall downstairs watching Kate and Michelle moves the furniture around while Evie plays on her playmat on the corner before attempting to stand and stumble over to her.</p><p>"Hey baby" Carla sighs as Evie stands up and grips her leg so she didn’t fall "You probably don’t want to stand there darlin' because knowing my luck my waters will break all over you"</p><p>"I'll move her" Peter smiles scooping Evie up as she squeals in response wanting some attention from Carla as she groans in response </p><p>"Are you ok sweetheart?" Michelle questions coming over to rub her back gently as Carla grunts in response </p><p>"Everything feels so stiff" Carla complains as Michelle chuckles in response watching Carla rub her bump gently as Peter hands Evie to Kate so he could return to Carla's side </p><p>"Come here" Peter sighs as Carla sobs into his shoulder, Michelle rubbing her back as she cries "She's just being annoying on purpose"</p><p>"It's not that" Carla looks up at him as he smiles at her going to wipe her tears away "What if I don’t love her?"</p><p>"Oh, love" Peter sighs thinking about how much he wanted to take this situation away from her "I'm sure you will"</p><p>"Ow" Carla complains leaning on the wall as Peter rubs her back gently as she groans in response "Ta"</p><p>"Do you want anything?" Peter offers as Carla looks up at him hopeful for a cup of coffee </p><p>"Ten shots of caffeine" Carla sighs in response before Peter rolls his eyes running a hand through her hair and kissing her on the forehead</p><p>"I thank you know the answer to that" Peter grins as Carla groans in response going to sit on her birthing ball as Evie gets off of Kate's lap to see Carla </p><p>"Hey princess" Carla smiles kissing her on the head as Evie pats Carla's bump causing Peter to chuckle in response "Yes, that's your sister"</p><p>"Ma ma ma!" Evie squeals as Carla nods in response picking her up and sitting her on one of her knees as she groans in response </p><p>"Contraction" Carla states as Michelle records it on her phone as Kate takes Evie off her lap allowing Carla to bounce up and down "Gosh, she's a bit of an annoyance"</p><p>"Worse than Evie?" Peter questions as Carla groans in response going into the kitchen and picking up a tomato and eating it whole causing Evie to reach her arms out in response to say she wanted some </p><p>"Mine" Carla grins at Evie as she starts to cry annoyed that she wasn’t getting what she wanted; Carla polishing off her tomato "All gone"</p><p>"No!" Evie shouts as Carla raises her eyebrows Peter poking his head around the door from the kitchen as well as Michelle and Kate staring at Evie who was revelling in the attention she was receiving</p><p>"Did she just say no?" Peter questions incredulously as Carla nods slowly in response and in somewhat shock as Carla laughs in response</p><p>"She's going to say no to everything now" Kate mutters picking up a magazine before Carla gets up and sways her hips gently from side to side to relieve her contraction</p><p>"Ok, please stop stretching me" Carla begs agitatedly as Peter appears with another tomato for her which she snatches off him and eats "Is there another one?"</p><p>"No…you've had them all" Peter laughs as Carla rolls her eyes in response wanting more as she glances to Michelle and Kate fluttering her eyelashes </p><p>"Oh I see how it is…your personal servant?" Michelle rolls her eyes as Carla smirks at her as she grabs her bag and jacket "How many do you want?"</p><p>"Four should last me" Carla smiles as Michelle nods slowly leaving the room to buy Carla her tomatoes as Kate huffs in response "What's up with you?"</p><p>"This is so boring, I was expecting it to be a bit quicker than this-"</p><p>"Oh well sorry to disappoint" Carla scoffs in response before groaning again and bouncing on the birthing ball before shrieking in response causing Kate to jump as well as Peter poking his head around the door; Carla glancing down at the amount of liquid on the floor from where her waters just broke</p><p>"Ew pregnancy is gross" Kate states grabbing a towel and mopping up the fluid as Carla sighs in response just wanting to eat her tomatoes when Michelle got back</p><p>"Wet!" Evie exclaims as Carla rolls her eyes in response wondering where Evie was learning all these words as Peter helps her up off the ball </p><p>"I think we need to get you changed" Peter laughs as Carla nods slowly biting her lip allowing Peter to lead her upstairs quickly before she was unable to move due to contractions </p><p>"Here" Peter smiles handing her one of his old t-shirts to put on "You ok?"</p><p>"It's happening now and I can't control it" Carla sighs in response as Peter brings her into a hug, Michelle appearing in the doorway having been informed by Kate with what's happening</p><p>"Hey…I got your tomatoes" Michelle smiles handing her the bag watching her tear open the packaging and indulge in her craving before hugging Michelle "Hey, you're going to meet your daughter soon"</p><p>"Hmm is Kate ringing Alexandra?" Carla questions as Michelle nods in response before Carla groans in response, Peter rubbing her back as she whimpers </p><p>"Come on, let's get you downstairs" Michelle smiles walking slowly down the stairs with Carla clinging onto her as well as her bag of tomatoes </p><p>"Oh god" Carla groans in response to the heightened pain and frequency of her contractions as Peter holds her close "This is really painful, I feel so much pressure"</p><p>"You don’t need to push do you?" Peter questions as Carla groans in response as Peter glances to Michelle who decides to grab some towels just in case they ended up delivering this baby</p><p>"Ok, I need to sit down," Carla says as Peter grabs a towel and places it on the sofa for Carla to sit on watching her clench her stomach as another contraction takes hold "I need to push"</p><p>"Carla, you have to hold on ok?" Peter says as Carla shakes her head in response biting her lip so hard she was sure she'd make it bleed </p><p>"I can feel her…why the heck is this happening so quick" Carla sighs in response as Peter helps her lie on her back before going to wash his hands quickly "Where's Alexandra?"</p><p>"Stuck in traffic," Kate says bouncing Evie up and down on her hip "There's an accident on the ring road"</p><p>"There's always an accident on the ring road" Carla grits out before groaning in response as Peter appears sitting on the edge of the sofa </p><p>"I see the head!" Peter exclaims as Michelle groans in response handing him the towel "I'll try not to ruin the sofa"</p><p>"Hilarious" Carla exclaims before pushing; at this point, she just needed to get this baby out "I knew we should've rung earlier!"</p><p>"Carla I said not to push!" Peter exclaims as Carla breaths out in response before she starts to groan again and pushing which births the baby and taking a breath as a cry echoes around the room "Hello little one"</p><p>"Oh Carla" Michelle brings a hand up to her mouth as Peter places the baby on Carla's stomach "Here's a towel"</p><p>"Thanks 'Chelle" Peter whispers covering the baby up as it cries soundly, Carla looking down at her daughter and stroking her hair "You did it"</p><p>"I did" Carla smiles as Peter grins at her and glancing down at the baby which was looking directly at him as Alexandra enters the room "Sorry…things kind of got out of hand"</p><p>"I see" Alexandra chuckles kneeling down in front of Carla and the baby "You did a good job by the looks of things"</p><p>"Mmm" Carla mumbles glancing at Peter who was allowing the baby to grip onto one of his fingers "Things kind of happed quicker than we expected"</p><p>"Right there we go" Alexandra smiles cutting the umbilical cord allowing Carla to lift her daughter up higher on her chest to look at her features "Can I just check you over quickly?"</p><p>"Yeah, do you want to hold her Peter?" Carla offers him the baby as he accepts looking into her eyes as her face changes shape </p><p>"Oh wow" Peter smiles placing a kiss on the baby's forehead as she starts to whimper "You look so much like your Mummy"</p><p>"Let's have a gander" Michelle grins taking a look at the baby which was wrapped in a towel "She looks just like Carla"</p><p>"Yeah…" Peter smiles as Alexandra walks over wanting to weigh the baby "Do you want to weigh her?"</p><p>"Yeah if you wouldn’t mind?" Alexandra chuckles taking the baby as Peter watches on as Alexandra places her on the scales which made her cry "6lbs exactly"</p><p>"Ah smaller than Evie" Carla chuckles as Michelle appears with some nappies and stuff for the baby and handing them to Alexandra who changes the baby for Carla so she didn’t have to move before placing the baby back on Carla's chest</p><p>"Do you want to try and feed her?" Alexandra questions as Carla nods rolling her top up to let the baby latch onto her breast "Ah I see you've done this before?"</p><p>"Yep and I have missed it so much" Carla chuckles as Alexandra smiles collecting all of her things which were scattered around the room </p><p>"Right, that's me done then, I'll leave you to it" Alexandra smiles packing her stuff up and leaving, Kate showing her out as Evie's cries ring through the baby monitor</p><p>"Bring her down?" Carla questions as Peter nods going to collect Evie for Carla and appearing with her in his arms "Hey baby, meet your sister"</p><p>"Who's this then Evie?" Peter questions as Carla grins as Peter lowers Evie to the floor before lifting her up; Evie gingerly patting the baby's head before Carla gasps over dramatically "Let's not beat your sister up"</p><p>"Hmm, I kind of want to jump into bed" Carla smiles as Peter nods slowly handing Evie to Michelle and helping Carla up off the sofa as she holds the baby which starts to cry "Oh baby, don’t cry sweetheart"</p><p>"Come on then, let's get you into bed" Peter smiles kissing the back of Carla's hair as they walk slowly up the stairs together, Peter helping to ease Carla into bed gently as she winces slightly "Ok?"</p><p>"Yeah, just a bit sore" Carla smiles allowing the baby to rest on her chest as she gazes down at her "Hmm you're very cute"</p><p>"She is" Peter chuckles as Carla smiles at him letting him climb into bed beside her as they gaze down at the baby in Carla's arms "We need to give you a name little lady"</p><p>"Hmm" Carla smiles glancing at Peter a little grin starting to form "How about something that goes with Evie, I kind of want them to be best friends y'know…look out for each other and I think it would be cute if it kind of went and flowed?"</p><p>"I mean yeah, we need to think of something…maybe Erin, Ellie?"</p><p>"Ooo I like Erin" Carla smiles glancing down to the baby who was stretching out on her chest "I really like Erin"</p><p>"Erin and Evie" Peter smiles "Our girls"</p><p>"Yeah…Our girls"</p><p>A few hours later and Michelle offered to take Evie for the night knowing that Peter and Carla probably needed a chance to bond together. They were lounging around in the bedroom, Erin placed on Carla's chest as she sleeps peacefully allowing Peter to hold her hand as she did so which made Carla's heart melt that he was trying to bong with Erin. Peter was trying to prevent himself from falling in love with Carla's rapists child but it was proving very difficult as Erin was rather cute and his heart was drawn to this baby which he thought would be so hard to bond with but in all honesty, it was an innocent human who had yet to have a chance at living life and in a way Peter wanted to be there guiding her through her life.</p><p>"Do you want to put her on your chest?" Carla questions as Peter bites his lip nodding slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt and allowing Carla to place Erin on his chest "Are you ok with this?"</p><p>"What?" Peter questions not really listening to her, he was more engrossed with Erin who was settled on his chest </p><p>"Are you ok with this?" Carla smirks nudging him in the arm knowing he was absolutely smitten with Erin sleeping on his chest </p><p>"I'm fine" Peter smiles as Carla nods in response "It's literally like she's Evie but not…"</p><p>"I know…she's lovely though"</p><p>"So do you love her?" Peter questions as Carla sighs in response she wasn’t sure but she was definitely going to give it a go</p><p>"I don’t know yet" she admits "I can't wait to get to know her…"</p><p>"Hmm, she's beautiful" Peter whispers planting a kiss on Erin's head as Carla smiles at her then back up at Peter who was breathing in Erin's scent "She smells like a new baby"</p><p>"Well yes…she's a new baby"</p><p>"Can I ask you a question?" Peter questions wanting to take this opportunity to get some things off his chest as Carla raises an eyebrow shuffling over to him so she could have some comfort</p><p>"Ok…"</p><p>"Do you think about what happened to you when looking at Erin?" Peter questions as Carla frowns in response; she really didn’t know how to answer</p><p>"No" Carla confirms "What I see is my daughter who needs love and affection and that genes don’t matter…what about you?"</p><p>"It's weird…I thought I would see the guy who did that to you but now all I see is an innocent human who needs the support of her mother and…father" Peter smiles as Carla brings a hand up to her mouth in shock; this was the first time that she had Peter admit that he wanted to be Erin's father without her prompting him</p><p>"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Carla questions somewhat excitedly biting her lip to contain her happiness</p><p>"I am, I want to be Erin's father" Peter smiles as Carla wraps her arms around his neck before bending down to kiss Erin's forehead as she sleeps peacefully</p><p>"I love you so much"</p><p>"I love you more and Evie and Erin" Peter smiles as Carla nods slowly in response resting her head against Peter's shoulder and letting out a breath</p><p>"I can't wait for the future"</p><p>"Me neither, love. Me neither"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The End</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>